


Еще одна встреча у станции «Фарпойнт»

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Science Fiction, Slash, Time Travel, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Пикард и Кью попадают в плен к пришельцам, из которого не в состоянии выбраться самостоятельно. Единственный способ решить проблему – попросить о помощи Кью в прошлом. Однако Кью времен первого эпизода, еще не знакомый с Пикардом, не очень-то стремится помогать человеку. Написано на СТ Биг Бэнг. К фику естьвидео-трейлер. Автор - Ызарга.Jean-Luc Picard and Q are captured by aliens and cannot escape by themselves. The only one who can help them... it Q from the past. However, would Q from the Farpoint times really help? Action, adventure, romance. In Russian. This was written for the Russian Star Trek Big Bang, so there is an accompanying video by Yzarga that you can watchhere.





	1. Chapter 1

Если и была где-то в космосе более странная аномалия, то Жан-Люк о ней не слышал. Полупрозрачные извивающиеся полоски света то появлялись, то исчезали, сменяясь четкими контурами металлических конструкций. Затем и те пропадали, превращаясь в плоские геометрические фигуры, будто вырезанные из бумаги. Они дрожали, рассыпаясь мельчайшим песком, а после собирались в хаотические нагромождения не связанных между собою элементов, от одного взгляда на которые начинала кружиться голова. 

— Что скажете, мистер Дейта? Приборы все еще молчат?

Оторваться от зрелища, занимавшего почти весь обзорный экран, было трудно, почти невозможно: аномалия, в каждый отдельный момент времени казавшаяся похожей на нечто хорошо известное, в целом представляла собой хаотическую нелепицу, которая менялась так быстро, что за всеми трансформациями было не уследить. Жан-Люк заставил себя перевести взгляд на Дейту и тут же испугался, что пропустит самое интересное. Вдруг пока он не смотрит, аномалия превратится в то, что поможет разгадать ее тайну? Или в то, что Жан-Люку больше никогда не доведется увидеть? Мысль была абсурдная, но навязчивая, и Жан-Люк продолжил следить за экраном краем глаза.

— Это не совсем верно, капитан, — Дейта излучал спокойный интерес. — Молчат не все приборы. Камеры регистрируют объект — иначе его невозможно было бы вывести на экран. Но что интересно — он отражает только излучение в пределах спектра, доступного человеческому глазу. Вернее, глазу гуманоидов, находящихся на корабле — у них этот диапазон приблизительно совпадает. Больше аномалия никак не взаимодействует с окружающим миром; вокруг нее не существует гравитационного поля. Сигнала борга, о котором сообщил пропавший шаттл, тоже нет. 

Космический феномен, словно взволнованный словами Дейты, растекся огромной прозрачной каплей, сквозь которую просвечивала искаженная Земля. Затем жидкость превратилась в органику, чудовищное злокачественное новообразование на теле вселенной. Жан-Люк почувствовал неуместное раздражение — будто аномалия возникла здесь для того, чтобы досадить лично ему. Будто она была вызовом, на который необходимо ответить, гигантской брошенной перчаткой.

— Излучение Хокинга тоже отсутствует? — Жан-Люк задал этот вопрос только для того, чтобы отвлечься от внезапного наплыва иррациональных чувств — если бы приборы засекли излучение, Дейта обязательно сообщил бы.

— Да, капитан. 

Уильям Райкер встал со своего места и подошел ближе, а аномалия тут же приобрела очертания гигантского уродливого существа, тянущего щупальца к кораблю. Когда одно из них превратилось в подобие пятипалой конечности и отдало «Энтерпрайзу» салют, Жан-Люк наконец нашел в себе силы отвернуться.

— Разве не удивительно? — с мечтательной улыбкой произнес Райкер. Его щеки раскраснелись, а глаза горели, будто ничего прекраснее уродливого космического осьминога он в жизни не видел. Жан-Люк надеялся, что сам выглядит более спокойным. Не казался ли и он сам несколько секунд назад столь же очарованным зрелищем? Он на всякий случай распрямил плечи и одернул форму. — Судя по датчикам, здесь ничего нет, однако это ничто каким-то образом отражает свет и доступно для нашего зрения. Поразительная случайность — если, конечно, это вообще случайность, ведь аномалия возникла на краю Солнечной системы, в районе, исследованном вдоль и поперек, где неизученных явлений давно уже нет.

— Думаете, то, что она видна человеческому глазу — не просто совпадение, первый? 

— Возможно. У Земли появляется феномен, видимый только людям — это наводит на размышления. Вы так не думаете, капитан?

— Пока рано строить гипотезы, — буркнул Жан-Люк. — К тому же, как сказал мистер Дейта, аномалия видна всем гуманоидам на борту, а не только выходцам с Земли. 

— Это еще более странно — она как будто знает, кто на нее смотрит. Возможно, у нас всех просто начались визуальные галлюцинации? — легкомысленно предположил Райкер. — Может быть, никакой аномалии здесь вовсе нет!

Жан-Люк почувствовал новый укол раздражения — нет, аномалия существовала, она была реальна и ждала его. Как можно в этом сомневаться! При взгляде на нее Жан-Люк испытывал тягучее напряжение в груди — физическое ощущение, до странности похожее на предвкушение или даже влюбленность. Он тут же мысленно одернул себя — что за странная реакция? С каких это пор он считает, что вселенная посылает ему личные вызовы? 

— В таком случае, я видел бы настоящую картину, ведь я андроид, а не человек, — Дейта повернулся к Райкеру. —Но я наблюдаю то же, что и вы. И не забывайте про пропавший шаттл. Более вероятным представляется, что аномалия воздействует на приборы, мешая определить ее настоящую природу. Или же попала сюда не из нашей вселенной, и потому ее взаимодействие с окружающей средой сильно ограничено. На это указывает то, что аномалия не движется по орбите вокруг Солнца, хотя находится достаточно близко, чтобы испытывать притяжение. 

Райкер поморщился, будто недовольный тем, что Дейта упоминает о таких банальных вещах. 

— Что интересно мне, так это насколько близко мы могли бы полететь?

— Невозможно точно определить, не имея показаний навигационных приборов, — ответил Дейта. — Шаттл смог подойти по крайней мере еще на двести километров, но это расстояние приблизительное — для его расчета использовались исключительно визуальные данные. 

— Но ведь это значит, мы можем немного приблизиться? — Райкер пристально смотрел вперед, его глаза были полны азарта.

Жан-Люк обернулся и оглядел остальную команду. Когда «Энтерпрайз» срочно направили к аномалии, большинство членов огромного экипажа наслаждалось отдыхом — увольнительной, которую они получили на то время, что Жан-Люк должен был провести в штабе Звездного флота, обсуждая новые данные о борге. Так что на мостике было малолюдно: только Райкер, Дейта, Трой, Ворф и лейтенант Мор.  
С последним Жан-Люк был плохо знаком — Мора направили на «Энтерпрайз» только на одну миссию, потому что он имел опыт навигации кораблей класса «конституция» и оказался под рукой. Но даже несмотря на это было ясно, что Мор нервничает: он сидел, напряженно выпрямив спину и сжав одной рукой край панели. Ворф смотрел на экран с крайним неодобрением — будто аномалия казалась ему возмутительным нарушением порядка. А вот Деанна Трой хмурилась, положив одну ладонь на лоб, словно у нее болела голова.

— Вы хотели бы приблизиться к аномалии, первый? 

— О да! — энергично кивнул Райкер. — Давно мы не видели ничего настолько увлекательного!

Жан-Люк повернулся к Дейте: 

— Отправьте зонд с камерой. Попробуем рассмотреть, что находится внутри.

Конечно, вероятность того, что зонд получит новую информацию, была невелика — первым странный объект засек шаттл, который успел послать сигнал о том, что получает изнутри послание борговского куба, а затем бесследно исчез. Во всяком случае «Энтерпрайз» не обнаружил никаких следов присутствия судна — и никакого сигнала тоже. Жан-Люк подозревал, что зонд закончит свой путь там же, где и шаттл, но попытаться все же стоило.

Затем Жан-Люк обратился к Трой:

— Советник, я хотел бы с вами поговорить. Идемте со мной. 

— Так точно, капитан.

Они направились к выходу, и Жан-Люк мысленно похвалил себя за то, что ни разу не обернулся, чтобы проверить, во что еще успела превратиться аномалия, пока он на нее не смотрел.


	2. Chapter 2

В переговорной Трой спокойно уселась за стол и повернулась к Жан-Люку с доброжелательной улыбкой, а он сам предпочел остаться на ногах. Говорить о чувствах он крайне не любил — особенно если они были его собственные — так что ему хотелось сохранить дистанцию, если не эмоциональную, то хотя бы физическую.

— Советник… — начал Жан-Люк и сделал паузу, чтобы как можно точнее сформулировать мысль. — Советник Трой, я хотел проконсультироваться с вами, но решил не делать этого на мостике. Скажите, не показалось ли вам, что аномалия вызывает у экипажа слишком уж сильные и не вполне адекватные чувства? Я сам… должен признать, что чувствую необычную эмоциональную вовлеченность. — И снова его дыхание ускорилось, а грудь сжало предвкушением, будто у них с аномалией на вечер было назначено свидание. — На пути «Энтерпрайза» встречались тысячи самых разных феноменов, но только этот вызывает у меня такую реакцию. Я должен был бы испытывать тревогу — из-за того, что опасное космическое явление возникло так близко от Солнечной системы. Но вместо этого я ощущаю… любопытство, тягу к неизведанному, к загадке. Нет, и эти эмоции были бы уместны — в конце концов, аномалия и есть загадка, ключ к которой нам необходимо найти — если бы не их интенсивность. На мой взгляд и мистер Райкер выглядел излишне взволнованным. 

— Вы правы, — кивнула Трой. — Я собиралась доложить о том, что аномалия вызывает чрезмерно острые эмоции у всех, кто ее видит. Я сама испытываю с одной стороны страх, потому что аномалия кажется… недоступной для понимания, будто созданной невероятно могущественным разумом, а с другой — притяжение. Есть в ней нечто… загадочное.

Жан-Люк внезапно вспомнил другое место и время — первый полет «Энтерпрайза» к станции «Фарпойнт». Тогда советник сказала, что станция кажется ей загадочной — вернее, что само ее название звучит как загадка. А затем они встретили Кью и все понеслось в тартарары. То, что и сейчас Трой употребила этот же эпитет, показалось Жан-Люку плохим предзнаменованием. 

Он покачал головой, удивляясь собственным мыслям. Плохое предзнаменование? Когда он успел дойти до магического мышления? Впрочем, видимо, магическое мышление и предзнаменования иногда работали, потому на слова советника Трой ответил до боли знакомый голос: 

— Да, она и правда выглядит загадочной. И, должен добавить, невероятно привлекательной! А как она тебе, Жан-Люк?

Жан-Люк обернулся и увидел Кью, который вольготно расположился в кресле на противоположном конце стола, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись — так, что скорее лежал, чем сидел. Вид у него был такой, будто он и не пропадал на годы с последнего появления на «Энтерпрайзе». Хотя… нет, приглядевшись к нежданному гостю внимательнее, Жан-Люк понял, что тот изменился. Кью выглядел старше: линия роста волос заползла высоко на лоб, у висков появилась седина, а под глазами — новые морщины.

Раньше Жан-Люк никогда не задумывался о возрасте Кью, по умолчанию считая, что для всемогущего и бессмертного существа время должно течь так медленно, что человеку заметить изменения в его внешности будет не под силу. Да и как может постареть тело, которое Кью создал исключительно для того, чтобы было удобнее взаимодействовать с людьми? Как Кью выглядит, когда не изображает из себя человека, Жан-Люк не представлял. Он никогда не спрашивал Кью о том, кем тот является на самом деле, да и вряд ли получил бы ответ, если бы вопрос прозвучал. Жан-Люк читал доклад капитана Дженуэй — вернее, теперь уже адмирала Дженуэй— и знал, что континуум недоступен пониманию человека, а время для его обитателей течет иначе: внутри может пройти тысяча лет, а снаружи лишь десятилетие. Возможно, Кью по какой-то причине хотел отразить прожитые годы в своей внешности. Или же изменения показывали самочувствие, самоощущение Кью, и тогда по всему выходило, что за последнее время он сильно устал. Учитывая события, которые описала в своем рапорте Дженуэй, это было и не удивительно. 

— Кью, — сказал Жан-Люк, и его голос прозвучал мягче, чем обычно.

— Жан-Люк, — Кью усмехнулся и замолк, явно не собираясь продолжать. Еще одна странность для существа, которое обожало звук собственного голоса.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Жан-Люк наконец. — Аномалия — твоих рук дело?

Кью закатил глаза:

— Ну вот, и снова я в роли козла отпущения. Почему ты думаешь, что я имею отношение к этой твоей аномалии? Тебе не приходит в голову, что я мог просто зайти повидать друга?

Он начал говорить спокойно, но к концу фразы театрально повысил голос и вскочил на ноги, не в силах усидеть на месте. Жан-Люк почувствовал облегчение — значит, дела у Кью шли не так уж плохо — а затем смутное беспокойство оттого, что его это волнует.

— С момента нашей последней встречи прошло несколько лет, и если ты хотел навестить «друга», то мог сделать это в любой момент. Нет, я не думаю, что твое появление на «Энтерпрайзе» именно сейчас — простое совпадение. И ты так и не ответил на вопрос, Кью.

— Человеческие годы летят так быстро, что за ними не уследишь! — Кью пожал плечами, а затем начал огибать Жан-Люка по сужающейся спирали, чтобы в конце концов замереть за спиной — слишком близко, так что Жан-Люк с трудом удержался от шага в сторону. — Но… должен признать, ты хорошо меня знаешь. У меня и правда есть причина для посещения. Я здесь, чтобы предупредить. С аномалией тебе не справиться, mon-capitaine. Вам всем не справиться. Вам остается только одно — развернуть «Энтерпрайз», улететь прочь и больше никогда не возвращаться. — Интонация Кью была странной. В его голосе слышалась почти обреченность, будто он на самом деле и не надеялся убедить Жан-Люка.

— Ты должен понимать, что я не могу этого сделать, — Жан-Люк решил, что уже достаточно терпел горячее дыхание Кью на своей шее, и отодвинулся. — Аномалия находится слишком близко к Земле, одно судно пропало внутри. К тому же, она каким-то образом связана с боргом. Ты знаешь, что она из себя представляет?

— Я знаю все. Но Жан-Люк, если даже я расскажу тебе об аномалии, это ничему не поможет. Вы ничего не сможете сделать, ведь вы так примитивны — едва обогнали в развитии андорианских червей, а уже рветесь решать взрослые проблемы!

Жан-Люк сердито взглянул на Кью. Андорианских червей? Прекрасное сравнение, очень лестное. Почему-то оно задело его за живое больше, чем обычные уничижительные эпитеты, которыми так любил сыпать Кью. Наверное, потому, что андорианских червей Жан-Люк всегда находил на редкость неприятными: они сочились слизью и лопались с противным чавкающим звуком, если на них наступить.

— Ограничьте передвижение в этой зоне, — продолжил Кью. — Поставьте вокруг аномалии гигантский космический забор, развесьте знаки «дороги нет, объезд». Больше вам ничего не остается.

Жан-Люк упрямо покачал головой:

— Может быть, мы и недостаточно развиты, чтобы понять, что происходит, но мы все равно попытаемся.

— Очень зря, Жан-Люк, очень зря. — Кью снова начал кружить вокруг него, как большая сердитая акула. — Я пришел, потому что хорошо к тебе отношусь — даже лучше, чем заслуживает простой ничем не примечательный человек — но вижу, что напрасно потратил свое время. Не стоило и пытаться достучаться до разума такого упрямого и примитивного существа! Вы, люди, слишком самонадеяны для вида, не представляющего никакой ценности в масштабах вселенной. Повторю в последний раз: убирайся прочь, Пикард, а иначе ты пострадаешь, и я не смогу тебе помочь. 

Жан-Люк хотел было ответить в том же духе, но последняя фраза заставила его сделать паузу. Помочь? Жан-Люк пытливо посмотрел на Кью. Так и есть, тот нервничал.   
— Мы постараемся справиться без тебя, Кью, — твердо сказал Жан-Люк.

— И у вас ничего не получится. Особенно у тебя. Если уж не можете оставить аномалию в покое, так найдите какого-нибудь старого адмирала, погрязшего в рутине — того, кого аномалия точно не заинтересует. Он справится гораздо лучше. Или, в конце концов, отдай управление «Энтерпрайзом» Ворфу! 

— Зачем, Кью?

— И как ты хочешь разгадать загадку аномалии, если не знаешь ответа даже на такой простой вопрос?

Жан-Люк внимательно вгляделся в лицо Кью, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он. Тот казался совершенно серьезным.

— У нас нет выбора — как я уже сказал, аномалия слишком близка к Земле, чтобы оставить ее в покое. И это моя задача — лично моя, а не какого-то старого адмирала.

— Как знаешь, — Кью разочарованно пожал плечами. — Но не жди, что я снова примчусь тебя спасать!

Он всплеснул руками и исчез во вспышке яркого белого света.

Жан-Люк глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять вспыхнувшее раздражение, и повернулся к Деанне.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произнесла та и замолкла.

— Интересно, но не очень информативно. Но кое-что его визит нам все равно дал. Во-первых, теперь мы знаем, что Кью считает нас недостаточно развитыми, чтобы справиться с аномалией, — Жан-Люк криво улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, в этом он ошибается — как с ним уже не раз случалось. Во всяком случае, андорианских червей мы все же превзошли. Во-вторых, он сказал нечто странное, чего я пока не понял.

— Капитан, я говорила не об этом, — пояснила Трой задумчиво глядя на Жан-Люка. Тот почувствовал себя неуютно под ее проницательным взглядом. — Я только что осознала одну вещь — Кью вызывает у вас практически те же эмоции, что и аномалия. 

Жан-Люк удивленно нахмурился. Разве? В присутствии Кью он чувствовал напряжение и раздражение, но никак не волнение и интерес. Или же он чего-то за собою не замечал?

— Это вряд ли, — отрезал он. — Возможно, сходство и есть — ведь до какой-то степени и Кью тоже загадочное космическое явление — но настолько сильной реакции он у меня никогда не вызывал. Что же касается аномалии — насколько серьезно она воздействует на вас? Вы контролируете свои чувства? 

— Она влияет на мои эмоции, но не до такой степени, чтобы помешать выполнению обязанностей. Но, капитан, на всякий случай я порекомендовала бы проинформировать остальную команду о происходящем. Тогда Дейта, в случае, если воздействие аномалии усилится…

— Я вас понял и согласен. Это разумное предложение, советник. Общее собрание через полчаса —уведомьте экипаж мостика.

— И еще, капитан, — Трой колебалась, будто не зная, продолжать ли. — Я не уверена, но возможно, временами я улавливаю коллективные эмоции, которые могут принадлежать боргу… или кому-то похожему. Несколько раз я будто бы слышала далекий и тихий зов, который тут же пропадал. Он был полон одиночества и потерянности. Если это и правда борг, то не весь коллектив, а скорее лишенная с ним связи группа дронов. Или же мне просто показалось, — она чуть виновато улыбнулась. — Каждый раз зов пропадал так быстро, что мне трудно сказать, был ли он реальным. 

— Спасибо, советник, — задумчиво кивнул Жан-Люк. 

Эту информацию необходимо было проверить — Жан-Люка вызвали на Землю как раз из-за того, что активность борга усилилась: несколько кубов двигались в сторону пространства Федерации. Да и шаттл, пропавший внутри аномалии, упомянул сигнал борга. Упускать из вида связь коллектива с космическим объектом было нельзя. Жан-Люк щелкнул по значку коммуникатора:

— Мистер Ла Фордж, у меня для вас задание. Еще раз проверьте все частоты, которые когда-либо использовал борг.


	3. Chapter 3

— Зонд исчез внутри аномалии без следа. Его сигнал тоже пропал, — доложил Дейта, когда все собрались.

— Ну что ж, это меня не удивляет. Запустите второй — по орбите вокруг аномалии. Проверим, насколько близко к ней можно подойти. Мистер Ла Фордж?

— Я не смог засечь никаких сигналов, капитан. Но я еще не закончил. Можно…

— Хорошо, делайте все, что требуется. У кого-нибудь есть еще предложения, как нам вызвать аномалию на диалог? — он оглядел собравшихся.

— Я все еще считаю, что мы и сами можем подлететь ближе, — настойчиво повторил Райкер. 

— Это вряд ли нам что-то даст, — Дейта по сравнению с ним был сама рассудительность. — Зонда вполне хватит, нерационально рисковать кораблем.

Контраргументов у Райкера не нашлось.

— Почему вы так хотите приблизиться к аномалии, первый? — спросил Жан-Люк с любопытством. 

— Но ведь она — загадка. Я чувствую, что должен ее решить! 

— А что чувствуете вы, мистер Ворф?

Клингон выглядел недовольным. Он скрестил руки на груди и бросал вокруг неодобрительные взгляды, будто подозревая, что все здесь с аномалией заодно:

— Она нарушает порядок. Ее здесь быть не должно. И она мне не нравится!

— Почему?

— Просто не нравится! 

Жан-Люк задумчиво посмотрел на Ворфа. Кью тому тоже совершенно не нравился. Неужели советник была права, и реакция экипажа на аномалию по какой-то странной причине совпадала с реакцией на Кью? Но почему? Означало ли это, что тот напрямую причастен к ее появлению? Кью так и не дал прямого ответа на этот вопрос.

— А вы, лейтенант Мор?

— Признаться, я испытываю страх. Обычно космические феномены настолько сильно меня не пугают. 

Жан-Люк повернулся к Трой: 

— Советник, я думаю, лучше сначала вам рассказать о влиянии аномалии на эмоции, а затем я расскажу о сегодняшнем визите Кью. 

— Конечно, — начала она. — Дело в том, что аномалия вызывает у всех, кто ее видит, иррациональные чувства…

Когда они с Трой закончили, в помещении ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Жан-Люк оглядел экипаж, а затем обратился к Райкеру:

–Что скажете о нашем нежданном госте?

— Ну что ж, Кью в своем репертуаре, —Первый усмехнулся. — Ничего не объясняет прямо. Думаете, он причастен?

— Не уверен, но подозреваю, что да. Если советник Трой права в том, что мы реагируем на аномалию так же, как и на Кью, то это вряд ли случайность.

— Не думаю, что я ошиблась, — решительно сказала Трой. — Взять, например, мои чувства. Аномалия кажется мне невероятно интересной, но в то же время слишком чуждой, слишком опасной, чтобы к ней приближаться. Она вызывает настороженность.

— В этом что-то есть, — признал Райкер смущенно. — Возможно, я испытываю излишний азарт. Было время, когда и Кью вызывал у меня сходную реакцию. Потом я с ней… справился.

— Советник Трой права. Кью раздражает так же сильно, как и аномалия. И лучше бы их обоих никогда не появлялось, — заявил Ворф. — Нигде.

— Насчет себя я не уверен, — покачал головой Жан-Люк. — Но в пользу этой теории говорит кое-что, сказанное Кью. Он предположил, что с аномалией лучше разберется какой-нибудь старый адмирал. Или Ворф.

Ворф возмущенно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

— То есть, он предположил, что вам помешает отношение к аномалии? — спросил Дейта. — Да, капитан, пожалуй, вы правы. Я замечал, что вы испытываете к Кью неподдельный интерес и доверяете его словам. Если Кью хочет, чтобы мы держались от аномалии как можно дальше, и знает, что аномалия вызывает у вас любопытство, с его стороны логично предложить на ваше место того, кто равнодушен к этому явлению — или, как в случае Ворфа, вообще его не одобряет.

— Я думал немного о другом. Мое отношение к Кью строится на основании нашей общей истории взаимодействия, мое мнение о нем возникло не на пустом месте. А вот аномалию я вижу впервые. Если я и правда чувствую к ней то же, что и к Кью… — он сделал паузу, чтобы точнее сформулировать мысль, но вместо него закончил Дейта.

— … то получается, что эти чувства ничем не обусловлены. Для них нет причины. Я понял вас капитан. Но ведь у Ворфа и Кью тоже имеется определенная история…

— Достаточно, мистер Дейта. Вероятно, по большому счету вы правы, хотя я и не сказал бы, что испытываю в отношении Кью такой уж сильный интерес. Скорее, я чувствую себя с ним в относительной безопасности, предполагая, что это он заинтересован во мне и не захочет навредить. В случае с аномалией такое доверие не оправдано. 

— Нельзя быть уверенным, что Кью действует в наших интересах, — вмешался Ворф. — Он ненадежен.

— На сто процентов и я не уверен — считать, что я полностью понимаю существо, намного превосходящее нас в развитии, было бы опасным самодовольством. Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Кью не сможет помочь, если мы попадем внутрь, и именно это его и нервирует, — задумчиво объяснил Жан-Люк. — Ну что же, если ни у кого больше нет идей или предложений, предлагаю закончить собрание. Подождем информации от зонда — если она будет. И Дейта — вы здесь единственный, кто сохраняет в отношении аномалии объективность. Наблюдайте за поведением экипажа на мостике — и за моим тоже. Если заметите, что мы действуем иррационально, принимайте командование на себя.

Жан-Люк поднялся на ноги, а за ним встали и все остальные — только Трой осталась сидеть. У Жан-Люка сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что она хочет что-то ему сказать, поэтому и он задержался. Когда кроме них никого не осталось, советник, мгновенье поколебавшись, заговорила: 

— Капитан, я не уверена, что вправе раскрыть то, что знаю. Личные эмоции должны оставаться тайной тех, кому принадлежат. Но аномалия — угроза для Земли, а известная мне информация может повлиять на ваше решение. Значит, я вынуждена доложить.

Звучало это так, будто Трой убеждала саму себя.

— Я доверяю вашему решению, советник.

Она вздохнула и, еще мгновенье поколебавшись, продолжила:

— Вы сказали, что не уверены в мотивах Кью полностью. Но насчет них вы можете не беспокоиться — Кью совершенно точно не желает вам зла.

— Вам удалось почувствовать его эмоции? Я думал, что это невозможно. 

— Нет, капитан, он для меня загадка. В его присутствии я чувствую себя подавленной из-за силы его разума, и это все. Но однажды ему довелось пробыть человеком в течение дня, и тогда он был для меня открытой книгой. Даже слишком открытой — должна сказать, что контролировать свои эмоции он не умеет, — Трой улыбнулась. — Еще тогда я ощущала, насколько Кью заинтересован в вас лично. На тот момент он и сам не до конца осознавал это чувство — оно казалось фоном для других эмоций. Но, судя по поведению Кью в дальнейшем… — Трой замолкла, не договорив.

— Вы думаете, что Кью осознал свой интерес и принял его? 

— Именно. И если сейчас он говорит, что вам грозит опасность, то я склонна этому верить. 

Жан-Люк на мгновенье заколебался, не зная, стоит ли затрагивать настолько щепетильную тему, а затем все же спросил:

— О какого рода интересе мы говорим?

— Я не уверена. 

— Но у вас есть предположения?

— Чувства Кью должны радикально отличаться от наших — но что с ними произошло, когда Кью стал человеком?

— Полагаю, он получил взамен ближайший человеческий аналог, — высказал догадку Жан-Люк.

— И я так думаю. Но насколько чувства Кью-человека совпадают с тем, что он испытывает в своей настоящей форме? Я этого не знаю. Как бы то ни было, одно я могу сказать точно — вы для него важны, он не стал бы лгать. Если чья-то судьба его и волнует, то исключительно ваша.

Жан-Люк криво улыбнулся, заметив, что Трой уклонилась от вопроса. Впрочем, он и сам не был уверен, что хочет знать природу интереса, который испытывал к нему Кью. Для высшего существа, которому безразличны примитивные виды, тот проявлял слишком уж очевидную очарованность. Жаль, что ее нельзя было использовать, чтобы заставить Кью больше рассказать про аномалию. Хотя… Жан-Люку пришла в голову мысль, которую нужно было хорошенько обдумать в спокойной обстановке — желательно, подальше от аномалии.

— Спасибо, советник, — бросил он, выходя в коридор. — Вы приняли верное решение — мне стоило об этом знать.


	4. Chapter 4

Вечером Жан-Люк долго не мог заснуть. Он ворочался с боку на бок почти час, обдумывая события дня. Права ли была советник Трой, когда заявила, что и аномалия, и Кью вызывают у экипажа одинаковые чувства? И если она не ошиблась, насколько точно они совпадали? Жан-Люк надеялся, что не полностью — ощущения, которые он испытывал при взгляде на аномалию, слишком уж напоминали влюбленность. 

Если быть честным с самим собой, Кью действительно вызывал у него интерес. А если совсем честным, — этот интерес давно уже стал личным и перерос рамки разумного. Но Жан-Люк не был мальчишкой, он без труда мог контролировать свои желания. Один только раз он поддался совершенно неуместным фантазиям о том, что их с Кью могло бы связывать нечто большее — после того, как прочитал доклад адмирала Дженуэй о войне в континууме. Ее рассказ о том, что Кью стал политическим лидером, что он рисковал собственной жизнью ради убеждений, что он обратился за помощью к человеку, а значит, вовсе не считал людей таким уж примитивным видом, будто прорвал плотину, которую Жан-Люк незаметно выстроил внутри. Сама мысль о том, что Кью вовсе не брат хаоса и друг беспорядка, что он способен нести ответственность за собственные действия, заставила Жан-Люка бегом отправиться в холодный душ.

Однако влюбленность? Нет, это уж слишком. 

Жан-Люк решительно перевернулся на бок и прогнал мысли о Кью и аномалии прочь. Завтра с утра ему нужна будет свежая голова, чтобы принять решение. А значит, пора спать.

***

Ему приснился Кью. Они сидели на берегу моря: на шезлонгах, под огромными полосатыми зонтиками, закрывающими от беспощадно сияющего солнца. На Кью вместо обычной формы был легкомысленный наряд — пестрая рубашка и широкие шорты по колено. Жан-Люк бросил взгляд на самого себя и обнаружил, что одет приблизительно так же — шорты и рубашка, к счастью, не настолько аляповатая.

— Коктейль? — Кью протянул ему высокий стакан, украшенный ананасом и крошечным золотистым зонтиком. 

— Что мы здесь делаем, Кью? — Жан-Люк показал жестом, что не возьмет напиток.

— Ты зануден — как всегда, — Кью улыбался, но взгляд у него был серьезным. — Может все же попробуешь? Поверь, ты не пожалеешь!

— Давай перейдем сразу к делу.

— Ну что ж, если настаиваешь, — Кью вздохнул и поморщился, будто собирался завести речь о неприятном предмете. — Как ни тяжело это признавать, но ты был прав, Пикард. 

— Прав в чем?

— Не уверен, что должен тебе об этом говорить, — протянул Кью. — Ты же так печешься о сохранении временной линии в целости и сохранности. А значит, рассердишься, если я расскажу тебе о будущем, верно? Или же для тебя это прошлое? Погоди-ка, я что-то запутался, —он приложил палец к губам с напускной задумчивостью. — Да нет, все же будущее. Будущее, которое изменит прошлое. Значит, подробностей ты знать не захочешь.

— О чем ты? — нетерпеливо прервал его Жан-Люк. — Если мне нельзя знать подробностей, расскажи в общем. 

Кью закатил глаза, будто утомился объяснять банальности, еще не начав.

—Родители Аманды. В их смерти виноват кью-континуум, а не люди.

—Аманды Роджерс? 

—А много у нас общих знакомых по имени Аманда, Пикард? В любом случае, ты был прав, а я нет. Но я рад, что в конце концов все закончилось хорошо.

— Что именно? Они выжили?

— Конечно нет, не глупи! Я о том, что вы все равно прошли испытание — даже несмотря на то, что я был не очень-то объективно настроен.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Кью. Испытание? Ты о суде над человечеством?

— Пикард! — Кью вскочил на ноги и отшвырнул свой бокал. Тот незамедлительно растаял в воздухе. — Иногда твоя неспособность понимать элементарные вещи просто поражает.

— Я прекрасно все понял бы, если бы ты нормально объяснил! 

— Я объясняю просто прекрасно — дело не в источнике, а в адресате!

— Ничего подобного! Это просто каша из слов; любой…

Кью издал нечленораздельный звук.

— Иногда ты так меня бесишь, Пикард! — воскликнул он и спикировал на Жан-Люка. Тот хотел отстраниться, но Кью не дал ему этой возможности, оперившись руками о лежак с обоих сторон от его шеи. А затем Кью наклонился и поцеловал его. Губы у него оказались на удивление теплыми и мягкими.

Жан-Люка будто зашкалило. Он вышел из строя и не мог пошевелиться, не мог оттолкнуть Кью, не мог протестовать, не мог сделать ничего, кроме как ответить на поцелуй. Через несколько секунд Кью отстранился и довольно улыбнулся. 

— М-м-м, а способ действует! 

—Какой способ? — спросил Жан-Люк неприлично охрипшим голосом. 

И о чем он только думал? Как докатился до такого? Только теперь он полностью осознал, чем только что занимался — целовал самое безответственное существо во вселенной. А еще теперь ему полагалось заполнить миллион бумаг и пройти обследование у Беверли Крашер… и как он сможет после такого смотреть ей в глаза? Жан-Люк внутренне застонал, представив себе, как рассказывает ей, зачем пришел. 

— Ты снова задаешь глупые вопросы, — Кью надул губы. —Заткнуть поцелуем, конечно же.

— Так ты ради этого…

— Не только! Стал бы я заниматься такой ерундой, если бы не… подожди-ка. Так мы что, еще не вместе?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Кью нахмурил брови:

— Хм, очевидно, что нет. Это ваше линейное время ужасно неудобное. И перестань паниковать — твои мысли мечутся в черепной коробке как рой мух, это ужасно раздражает. Тебе не придется идти к дорогой Беверли, потому что это всего лишь сон. 

—Сон? — Жан-Люка затопило облегчением. 

— Технически — не совсем, но пусть тебя это не волнует. И можешь уже проснуться — все равно пора вставать.

Жан-Люк подскочил, как ужаленный, и с облегчением выдохнул. Он был один, в своей кровати, на «Энтерпрайзе», и никакого Кью рядом. 

— Это всего лишь кошмар, ничего более, — твердо сказал себе Жан-Люк и поднялся. Пора было готовиться к новому дню.

Иногда Беверли заходила, чтобы позавтракать, но сегодня, к большому его облегчению, не пришла. Сон все еще слишком ярко стоял перед глазами Жан-Люка, так что он не был уверен, что сможет держатся с ней как ни в чем не бывало.

В одиночестве допивая чай, Жан-Люк обдумывал вчерашнюю идею. Та все еще казалась очень привлекательной. Может быть, дело тут было во влиянии аномалии, а может быть, мысль и правда была неплоха. Нужно было мнение Дейты — единственного, кто не подпал под странное влияние космического феномена.

***

— Насколько большим был тот шаттл? – спросил Жан-Люк после того, как все собрались и Дейта доложил о втором зонде — который не только не дал новой информации, как Жан-Люк и предполагал с самого начала, но и умудрился исчезнуть так, что точный момент и место пропажи определить не удалось. 

— Стандартный шаттл Звездного флота класса шесть — однако, к какому кораблю он был приписан, выяснить так и не удалось.

— То есть, такой же, как и у нас? Предположительно, нашему шаттлу ничего не будет грозить, если не пытаться подлететь ближе. 

От одной мысли о том, что он собирается сделать, у Жан-Люка начинала кружиться голова. Он чувствовал себя как выпускник Академии, которому впервые доверили управление настоящим кораблем — взволнованно и тревожно одновременно. Жан-Люк сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться, и бросил взгляд на советника — если та и ощутила, насколько эта идея его волновала, то вида не подала.

А вот Райкер посмотрел на него с подозрением:

— Капитан, вы же не собираетесь отправиться туда сами? На шаттле?

— Помнится, вчера вы сами рвались к аномалии, первый.

Райкер смущенно улыбнулся:

—Я обдумал свои действия и понял, что был не прав. Я слишком уж поддался влиянию этого феномена. Хорошо, что советник Трой рассказала о своей теории — после того, как я понял, что аномалия в чем-то схожа с Кью, контролировать свои позывы стало гораздо проще.

Жан-Люк улыбнулся:

— Рад, что это решило вашу проблему.

—Но что чувствуете вы, капитан? Простите за вопрос.

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул: 

— Вы абсолютно правы, что спросили — ваша обязанность как первого помощника затрагивать неудобные темы. Я не уверен, что полностью объективен. Однако, считаю, что моя идея заслуживает внимания несмотря ни на что. Я и правда собираюсь отправиться к аномалии на шаттле, но у меня есть веская причина сделать это самому — если уж Кью так заинтересован во мне, посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить его понервничать и рассказать о том, что здесь происходит. Что он сделает, если решит, что я хочу проникнуть внутрь?

— Вы собираетесь блефовать, чтобы получить от Кью новую информацию об аномалии?

— Можно и так сказать.

Райкер пристально посмотрел Жан-Люку в глаза, будто оценивая его состояние, а затем они оба синхронно повернулись к андроиду.

—Что скажете, мистер Дейта? Вы единственный, на кого не влияет аномалия. Насколько разумна эта идея? 

—Капитан, мне сложно понять, насколько сильно на ваше предложение повлияли чувства, потому что я плохо в них разбираюсь. Но вы лучше всех понимаете мотивацию Кью. Ваш план может сработать — если, конечно, Кью не прочтет ваши мысли. 

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что он предпочитает этого не делать, — задумчиво ответил Жан-Люк, — мне кажется, что ему интереснее взаимодействовать с существами, намерения которых ему не известны.

— Вполне в его духе, — подтвердил Райкер.

—Но сможете ли вы контролировать свои чувства, когда подлетите к аномалии еще ближе, капитан? — вмешалась Трой.

— Надеюсь, что да. В любом случае, другого плана у нас нет, а проблему с аномалией необходимо решить. У кого-нибудь есть возражения?

Жан-Люк посмотрел на Райкера, затем на Дейту и на Трой. Первый задумчиво и не очень уверенно покачал головой:

— Нет, капитан, никаких возражений.

***

Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что такой простой трюк сработает с Кью — тут было не угадать. Иногда Кью казался совершенно непостижимым, а иногда начинал вести себя как обычный человек — и даже не самый умный. В такие моменты Жан-Люку стоило большого труда не забыть, кто перед ним на самом деле. Чтобы напомнить себе о том, что Кью — форма жизни, совершенно не похожая ни на одну известную, Жан-Люк иногда представлял себя героем старинной притчи про слепцов и слона: Кью был слоном, а Жан-Люк — человеком, который на ощупь пытался понять, кто перед ним. Наткнувшись на что-то понятное и знакомое, например, на глаз, Жан-Люк начинал воображать, что перед ним такой же человек, как и он сам, только больше ростом. Но схватившись за хобот, сразу вспоминал, что имеет дело с существом чуждым и непонятным.

Подняв глаза на смотровой экран, Жан-Люк подумал, что гораздо более удачным было бы сравнить Кью с аномалией. Слон все же земное животное: хоть и не похожее на человека, но привычное и изученное. А Кью выходил далеко за рамки понимания лучших ученых Федерации. Определенно, аномалия подходила для метафоры лучше всего — она была такой же странной, непредсказуемой и опасной.

— Так я и знал, что ты не послушаешь моего совета, — Кью будто специально дождался того момента, когда Жан-Люк додумает мысль до конца, чтобы появиться на месте второго пилота. — И очень зря. Я ведь сказал, что тут бессилен. Неужели ты думаешь, что справишься лучше меня?

— Конечно нет! —воскликнул Жан-Люк. — А я уже объяснил, что не могу оставить аномалию в покое — она слишком близка к Земле.

— Я предложил решение — пусть пришлют кого-нибудь еще, — пожал плечами Кью. 

— Но почему? — Жан-Люк пытливо посмотрел на Кью, пытаясь понять по его выражению лица, на что тот намекает. — Хоть раз ответь прямо. Чему здесь поможет старый адмирал?

— Это же так просто, Пикард! Его аномалия совершенно не заинтересует. Он отнесется к ней как к работе, а не как к загадке, которую хочется разгадать. — Кью наклонился к Жан-Люку, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. — В тебе слишком много от археолога, Жан-Люк. Ты не просто хочешь избавиться от досадной помехи. Тебе интересно, откуда она взялась и как устроена. 

Жан-Люк раздраженно вздохнул. 

— Почему это плохо, Кью? Мне казалось, что именно эту любознательность ты и ценишь в людях. 

— Я? Ценю в людях? — Кью приложил руку к сердцу с таким видом, будто Жан-Люк обвини его в неслыханном преступлении. — Это дорогая Кэти рассказывала обо мне небылицы? Не верь всему, что она написала в докладе. Я читал его — стиль никуда не годится, жуткое занудство. Да и понять ей удалось, прямо скажем, немного. Хотя, чего еще я ждал от человека? Но как бы я на самом деле не относился к твоей хваленой любознательности, Жан-Люк, сейчас она может все испортить. Старый и скучный адмирал подошел бы гораздо лучше. К тому же, его было бы не жалко.

— Но сюда направили меня, а не адмирала, Кью. И решать проблему придется мне. Почему бы тебе не объяснить, что происходит? Как ты связан с аномалией? Ты создал ее?

— Объяснить? Это было бы слишком скучно, Жан-Люк. И поверь мне, знать о том, как я связан с происходящим, совершенно не нужно — это ничего тебе не даст. 

— Тогда хотя бы намекни, что мне следует знать!

— Важно не то, кто создал аномалию, а то, кто сейчас внутри. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно. Прощай Жан-Люк, мне жаль, но вряд ли мы еще увидимся, — Кью закончил говорить и исчез во вспышке света. 

Жан-Люк покачал головой. Ну вот и все, его план ни к чему не привел. Хотя ему и удалось вызвать Кью на разговор, почти никакой новой информации он не получил — не считая намека на то, что внутри аномалии кто-то есть. Но намек был всего лишь намеком и мало что прояснял. Жан-Люк щелкнул по значку коммуникатора:

— Пикард — «Энтерпрайзу». Кью меня навестил, но боюсь, помогло это мало. Готовьтесь принять шаттл.

Он кинул прощальный взгляд на аномалию, медлительной медузой плывущую по экрану — точнее, это она была неподвижна, а шаттл проходил вдоль, двигаясь по орбите вокруг Солнца. Аномалия тут же сменила форму и расцвела огромным нелепым цветком с полыхающими лепестками. Затем начала вращаться вокруг собственной оси, разгоняясь все сильнее и сильнее, пока не стала похожа на огненный шар. В течение нескольких мгновений ее можно было принять за обычную звезду, но очень скоро изнутри проросли кристальные щупы. Они расползались по поверхности ломанными линиями, постепенно создавая прозрачную броню, под которой продолжал полыхать огонь.

Жан-Люк отвернулся, чтобы успокоиться — даже одного недолгого взгляда хватило для того, чтобы у него снова сдавило грудь от предвкушения. Он положил руки на панель, стараясь смотреть вниз, а не на экран, и тут шаттл задрожал. 

Жан-Люк снова вскинул взгляд: аномалия увеличилась втрое, заняв почти все видимое пространство, и продолжала расти, пульсируя, дрожа и выпуская бесформенные отростки, как если бы за те несколько секунд, на которые Жан-Люк выпустил ее из вида, внутрь подсыпали дрожжей. Пора было убираться прочь, и как можно быстрее. Жан-Люк развернул шаттл — вернее, попытался развернуть. Вместо того, чтобы начать удаляться, тот двинулся в сторону аномалии, влекомый несуществующей гравитацией. 

— Компьютер, проверить систему управления и двигатели.

— Все системы исправны.

— «Энтерпрайз» — шаттлу. Капитан, у вас все в порядке? — Райкер звучал встревоженно. — Мы засекли сигнал борга, и он каким-то образом связан с аномалией. Мы не уверены, что он идет изнутри, но… — Голос потонул в помехах.

— Я не могу сменить курс. Захватите меня тяговым лучом и оставайтесь на связи, — Жан-Люк попытался дать задний ход, но шаттл продолжал двигаться вперед, неумолимо сворачивая в сторону аномалии.

— Так точно, капитан. — Пауза. — Ничего не выходит. Навигационные приборы перестали вас видеть. Мы засекли тахионное излучение, оно нарушает структуру времени. Передайте ваши координаты, и мы вслепую…

Жан-Люк попытался перенастроить канал, но ничего не вышло.

— Не утруждай себя, со связью все в порядке, — Кью вдруг возник на том же месте, что и прежде. Вид у него был такой, будто он принял неприятное решение.

— Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу.

— Я поразмыслил и решил совершить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, — Кью бросил на Жан-Люка такой взгляд, будто винил его в происходящем. — А я предупреждал тебя! Говорил, чтобы ты не совался, куда не следует. Теперь мы оба пострадаем!

— Но как ты можешь пострадать? — Жан-Люк подключил запасные двигатели, но и это ничего не дало. Он еще раз поднял взгляд на экран и тут же закрыл глаза, потому что почувствовал, что еще немного, и сам поддаст скорости, чтобы быстрее достичь аномалии. Ее привлекательность будто росла в обратной пропорции к тающему расстоянию.

— Очень просто, вот увидишь, —Кью напряженно уставился вперед. — А сейчас я бы на твоем месте приготовился к тряске, потому что мы входим внутрь!

— Но аномалия еще далеко… — начал Жан-Люк, но оборвал фразу на середине, потому что понял — это не так. Аномалия была очень близко. Она раскинула безумные дергающиеся щупальца прямо перед шаттлом. Затем посреди копошащегося безумия образовалась дыра с кривыми краями и начала призывно расти, намекая, куда именно скоро отправится шаттл.

Жан-Люк прекратил всякие попытки повернуть, зачарованно уставившись вперед. Может быть, оказаться внутри будет даже любопытно, пришла ему в голову не вполне здравая мысль. По крайней мере, он умрет, наблюдая то, чего не видел еще почти никто из людей.

Жан-Люк так сильно сфокусировался на аномалии, что вздрогнул, когда почувствовал пальцы Кью на своем виске. А затем его сознания коснулось нечто чуждое, огромное, подавляющее в своей мощи. Жан-Люк судорожно вздохнул. На него нахлынуло осознание собственной ничтожности. И как он только мог решить, что Кью в нем заинтересован? Как мог строить какие-то планы, основываясь на этой предпосылке? По сравнению с разумом Кью его собственный казался крошечной пылинкой. Если Жан-Люк и был мудрецом из притчи, то слон ему достался размером с галактику.

— Кью, что ты… — Жан-Люк повернулся и наткнулся на резкий холодный взгляд.

Кью убрал руку. Ощущения чужого сознания пропало, а вместо него зазвучали голоса — монотонный шепот коллектива. Несколько секунд Жан-Люк испытывал чистую неприкрытую панику от полного бессилия перед боргом.

— Ой, хватит уже дрожать от страха! — обронил Кью и отвернулся. — Как это по-человечески! Надо же, испугался десятка дронов! Жан-Люк, ты меня слышишь? Жан-Люк?

Голос Кью с легкостью прорвался сквозь назойливый хор, и Жан-Люк с шумом выдохнул. Это не тот борг, которого он знал: голосов было слишком мало. Кью был прав. Не миллионы и даже не тысячи, а всего лишь десятки. Жан-Люк прислушался, пытаясь разобрать слова, но зов звучал невнятно, будто сквозь слой ваты. Борг повторял одно и то же — слова, затем цифры. Координаты? 

Шаттл тряхнуло так, что Жан-Люк подскочил в кресле, до упора натянув ремень безопасности. 

— А, ты все же пришел в себя! — сказал Кью. — Отлично, потому что мы как раз падаем.

Жан-Люк бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и тут же перевел глаза на экран. Аномалия успела еще подрасти, и черная дыра теперь занимала практически все пространство. Шаттл снова задрожал.

— Кью, что… — начал Жан-Люк, но продолжить не смог, потому что они вдруг рванули вперед с огромной скоростью. Жан-Люка вдавило в спинку кресла — как ни удивительно, и Кью тоже: он бессильно откинул голову и вцепился в подлокотник побелевшими пальцами.

А затем все исчезло.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мы — борг. Мы отделены от коллектива. Мы — борг. 

Жан-Люк моргнул и поднял голову. Он лежал на гладкой прохладной поверхности, распластавшись ниц. Это было странно, неудобно и нуждалось в исправлении. Жан-Люк сел на колени.

Он находился в огромном зале. Серебристый пол тянулся во все стороны на сотни метров, а стены были обвешаны зеркалами, создавая иллюзию бесконечного пространства. Жан-Люк зажмурился, защищаясь от блеска тысяч крохотных сияющих кристаллов, которыми был усеян потолок. Их свет отражался и в блестящем металле пола, и в зеркалах, так что казалось, что сияет все вокруг, кроме темных силуэтов у одной из стен.

Жан-Люк прикрыл глаза ладонью и огляделся, пытаясь понять куда делись шаттл, аномалия, Кью, которые были на месте бесконечного зала еще секунду назад. Похоже, все они бесследно исчезли. Жан-Люк переключил внимание на силуэты. К этому моменту он уже достаточно привык к слепящему свету, чтобы понять, что перед ним гуманоиды — трое в простых белых туниках сидели на длинной скамье. К какому виду они относились с такого расстояния было не разобрать. Жан-Люк решительно направился в их сторону, чувствуя, как учащается пульс. 

Влияние аномалии пропало — Жан-Люк не ощущал тянущего притяжения, да и дыхание у него больше не спирало, как у влюбленного кадета. Вместо этого время от времени все пространство вокруг заполнял зов:

— Мы — борг. Придите за нами, мы оторваны от коллектива. Наши координаты…

Пришельцы молча ждали, пока Жан-Люк приблизится, болтая в воздухе ногами, не достававшими до пола. 

Теперь, когда Жан-Люк избавился от воздействия аномалии, его интуиция, взращенная тысячами встреч с самыми странными инопланетными видами, кричала, что происходит неладное — что ситуация даже серьезнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Или же это борг заставлял Жан-Люка излишне нервничать? 

Двое пришельцев казались женщинами, а один — мужчиной. У него была узкая и редкая бородка, спадавшая на грудь жидкой волной. У всех троих бритые головы были украшены сеткой с драгоценными камнями. Одна из женщин сжимала ладонями небольшой стеклянный шар — так крепко, будто боялась, что он от нее убежит.

На первый взгляд, от людей незнакомцы мало чем отличались — разве что ростом были меньше, и разрез глаз у них казался странным: внешние уголки резко уходили вниз, из-за чего пришельцы выглядели так, будто происходящее их огорчало. Их тел, скрытых под одинаковыми безыскусными балахонами, Жан-Люк разглядеть не мог.

Не дойдя нескольких метров, он молча остановился, давая возможность хозяевам первыми начать разговор. Они ею не воспользовались: все так же болтали ногами, будто скучающие дети, и рассматривали его с ленивым интересом. На секунду Жан-Люку показалось, что это и есть обычные человеческие дети — просто мальчик в шутку нацепил накладную бороду. Но нет, хоть пришельцы и выглядели молодо, чувствовалось, что они совсем не юны. Даже печальный разрез глаз не мог скрыть, что взгляды у них пронзительно острые и очень взрослые — как у Кью, когда тот пытался донести до Жан-Люка какую-то мысль или сердился. 

— Приветствую вас, — сказал Жан-Люк вежливо, но сухо. — Я не вполне понимаю, где очутился, и кто вы такие, так что не могли бы вы меня просветить?

Одна из женщин — та, что держала в руках шар — закатила глаза.

— Ерунда, — сказала она со странной, совершенно не земной интонацией. — Какая ерунда. Конечно же, не могли бы. 

Вторая на секунду потупила взгляд, будто от смущения, но затем вновь уставилась на Жан-Люка.

— Объяснитесь. Почему я здесь? Как сюда попал?

— Ты задаешь неправильные вопросы. Лучше бы спросил, кто ты, — голос у первой женщины был на редкость неприятный: резкий и полный уверенности в собственном превосходстве. Тому самодовольству, с которым она обращалась к Жан-Люку, мог бы позавидовать Кью. Кстати, где же он? Жан-Люк еще раз огляделся, но в зале по-прежнему не было никого, кроме пришельцев. 

— Это мне и так известно.

— Тебе так кажется, — заговорил мужчина. — Что бы ты там о себе не воображал, ты заблуждаешься. На самом деле ты игрушка, всего лишь игрушка. Так что давай, развлеки нас.

Жан-Люк улыбнулся и опустил глаза. 

— Я не буду делать ничего подобного, — очень спокойно сказал он. — Лучше потрудитесь объяснить, кто вы такие. Мы находимся внутри аномалии? Куда пропал шаттл? 

— Он не понимает! — воскликнула первая женщина. — Глядите, еще один бесполезный экземпляр! Ладно, если ты настолько туп, то хотя бы объясни — на котором из двух шаттлов ты прилетел? — она нахмурилась. — Я была уверена, что вытащила тебя из второго, но теперь мне кажется, что ты был в первом! Эта неразбериха ужасно раздражает!

— Я не знаю, — правдиво ответил Жан-Люк. — Я не видел еще один шаттл — ведь я очнулся уже здесь.

— Тогда от тебя никакой пользы. Ну что ж, давайте решать, что с ним делать. Мне он не интересен — у нас были тысячи таких же. Десятка два до сих пор бегает на свалке — хоть они и кажутся менее самостоятельными, чем этот, большой разницы я не вижу. Ты ведь борг?

— Не вполне.

— Впрочем, это совершенно не важно. Две руки, две ноги, голоса в голове — поразительная скука! 

— А я хочу посмотреть, будет ли он умолять нас вернуть его в коллектив, — произнес мужчина и улыбнулся. — А ты, Ии, что скажешь?

— Делайте, что считаете нужным, — ответила вторая женщина очень тихо.

— Мы так и поступим, но чего хочешь ты? Ты всегда пытаешься уйти от ответа. Мне это совсем не нравится. 

— Я… я просто устала и хочу отдохнуть.

Первая женщина спрыгнула со скамьи и протянула Ии стеклянный шар. 

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь, и как же это надоело! Давай уже, перестань ныть, возьми себя в руки. Награди эту скучную игрушку какими-нибудь интересными свойствами. Сделай то, чего мы еще не пробовали!

Жан-Люк не отрывал взгляда от лица Ии. Та казалась недовольной. По всему выходило, что участвовать в общих развлечениях ей не очень-то и хотелось. Конечно, это совсем не обязательно означало, что она хоть чем-то поможет Жан-Люку, но он привык подмечать все мелочи.

— Вы… мы испробовали практически все. Давайте оставим его в покое и развлечемся по-другому. Станем птицами и полетаем.

— Какая чушь! — воскликнул мужчина шокировано. — «Полетаем»! Ты что, снова хочешь сделать нас угтами? Да это надоело уже тысячи лет назад. «Полетаем»! Еще скажи, станем степными хищниками и будем бегать стаей, завывая и гоняясь за добычей. Пометим территорию! Какая романтика! Какая скука! Нам так редко выпадает шанс развлечься, а тут еще и ты превратилась в зануду! Ну разве можно быть настолько некомпанейской? А как же командный дух? А как же наша дружба, любовь? Мне начинает казаться, что ты больше не любишь не только развлекаться. Ты уже давно не любишь и меня! — на последних словах его голос визгливо взлетел вверх. Мужчина театрально прикрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул.

— Нет, нет, я очень люблю тебя! — Ии заволновалась. — Я люблю вас всех — и тебя, мой возлюбленный Уи, и тебя, моя дорогая Аэ. Просто я не в настроении…

— Ты всегда не в настроении. Сделай уже что-нибудь, пока не навела тоску на нас всех!

— Ну хорошо… — Ии повысила голос — наполовину испуганно, наполовину раздражено. — Я придумаю, как с ним поступить. 

Она наконец-то взяла шар, спрыгнула со скамьи, шлепнув по плитам босыми ногами, и направилась к Жан-Люку.

— Вы вовсе не обязаны этого делать, — сказал тот негромко, пристально глядя Ии в глаза. — Зачем совершать то, чего вы не хотите?

— Не хочу? — в ее голосе зазвучала паника. Ии испуганно обернулась к остальным двум, и Жан-Люк понял, что совершил ошибку. Нельзя было действовать так быстро и прямолинейно, нужно было подождать. — Что за странное предположение! Я обожаю развлекаться в компании, ведь Уи любит меня и уважает, а Иэ и Аэ — мои дорогие друзья. У нас все прекрасно, и я очень довольна своей жизнью и происходящим! И если кто-то и пытается заставить меня совершить то, чего я не хочу, так это ты, игрушка!

Уи коротко хохотнул, а Аэ заулыбалась.

— Вот так-то лучше, вот это правильный настрой! Давай, Ии, покажи ему!

Та замерла на месте, задумчиво уставившись на Жан-Люка, а затем перевела взгляд на шар. 

— Ну что ж, попробуем так, — сказала она, и мир Жан-Люка пошатнулся. 

Тело его больше не слушалось. Первыми предали ноги — они вдруг подкосились, и Жан-Люк рухнул на колени, а затем, лицом вниз, на холодные каменные плиты.

— Ну вот, — сказала Ии торжествующе. — Как вам моя идея?

Послышался звук неторопливых шагов. Жан-Люк хотел поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть, кто идет к нему, но не мог пошевелить и пальцем. Он даже собственным взглядом больше не управлял — хотя Жан-Люк и отчаянно пытался посмотреть в сторону приближающегося пришельца, глаза фокусировались на едва заметной трещине в полу.

— Ну… я даже не знаю, — протянул Уи задумчиво, подойдя вплотную. — Не хочу тебя обидеть, Ии, но это как-то… банально. Что думаешь, Аэ? 

— Согласна, — раздался разочарованный женский голос. — Такое мы делали миллион раз. Скукота. 

— Подождите, это не все, — пояснила Ии. — Просто еще не началось.

Что бы ни должно было начаться, Жан-Люк вовсе не хотел беспомощно валяться на полу в ожидании, под назойливый аккомпанемент то появляющегося, то пропадающего шепота коллектива. На него нахлынули воспоминания о борге — тогда тело тоже не повиновалось ему, действуя по своей воле. Перед глазами Жан-Люка в очередной раз возник момент, о котором он хотел помнить меньше всего — бой с Федерацией. Он находился на кубе борга и не видел, как гибли его сослуживцы, но затем, уже после своего спасения, в безумном и разрушительном приступе самобичевания просмотрел запись с одного из кораблей: кричащие люди, кровь, еще кровь, смерть кругом, экипаж, старающийся до последнего не поддаться панике и сделать все возможное, дроны, убивающие безо всяких эмоций, как живые машины. Жан-Люк вскрикнул бы, если бы мог, но сейчас и язык его тоже не слушался. Он и дышал-то с трудом — с хрипом втягивая воздух через приоткрытый рот. Жан-Люк дернулся — попытался дернуться — раз, еще раз, и еще, но безрезультатно.

А затем, когда он сдался и прекратил попытки подняться, его тело вдруг село, как марионетка у неумелого мастера— одна рука оперлась о пол тыльной стороной ладони, а вторая осталась висеть плетью. Жан-Люк потерял равновесие и чуть не упал, но все же сумел удержаться на месте. Он попробовал пошевелить пальцами и обнаружил, что правая рука снова в его распоряжении. Правая нога тоже слушалась, и Жан-Люк спешно подставил ее, чтобы не упасть, потому что левая нога, которой он все еще не чувствовал, вдруг решила поднять его с пола. Выпрямившись, Жан-Люк немного неустойчиво постоял, усилием воли пытаясь завладеть отчужденной половиной тела, но, как оказалось, сила воли тут ничего не решала. Паника схлынула, оставив на своем месте странное спокойствие — будто все происходящее Жан-Люка больше не касалось, было просто интеллектуальной задачкой, а не реальностью.

— А это интересно, теперь я понимаю! — сказал Уи, и Жан-Люк вздрогнул левым плечом. — Ты разделила его мозг на две части? Такого мы и правда не делали. Посмотрим, как он справится!

Жан-Люк открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что так нельзя, что пришельцы ведут себя иррационально, как избалованные дети, но левая рука его опередила. Она с размаху залепила Уи пощечину. Тот вскрикнул и отшатнулся, потирая щеку. В целом, Жан-Люк был согласен со своей левой половиной — хотя пока предпочел бы слова, а не действия. Он задумался — считает ли себя Жан-Люком его вторая часть? Или она вообще не в состоянии мыслить рационально, и может только чувствовать — ведь, судя по всему, полушарие, отвечающее за логику, осталось за ним?

— Ах ты! — воскликнул Уи, — да как ты посмел! Ты, жалкий уродец!

За его спиной звонко хохотала Аэ.

Ии тоже улыбнулась, но сразу же прикрыла рот рукой, пытаясь это скрыть.

— Не делай ему ничего, давай лучше посмотрим, что будет дальше! — сказала она. —Интересно, что произойдет, если половины поссорятся?

— Хорошая мысль! — поддержал ее Уи, успокаиваясь. — Ты просто кладезь удачных идей сегодня! Как здорово, что нам пришло в голову тебя растормошить, ведь когда ты в ударе, можешь придумывать развлечения лучше всех нас!

Аэ возмущенно хмыкнула. Жан-Люк хотел взглянуть на нее, но у его левой половины оказались другие планы — она вдруг развернулась и направилась прочь — неудачно, потому что Жан-Люк не был готов к движению и не удержал равновесие. Он неуклюже рухнул на пол, ударившись плечом.

— Смотрите, он даже ходить не может! Это уже не весело, — сказала за его спиной Аэ и ненатурально зевнула. — Мне до смерти надоело.

— И что посоветуешь? — спросил Уи. — Давай, предложи что-нибудь поинтереснее, если у тебя есть идеи. Но подозреваю, что сама ты ничего придумать не можешь — последний раз интересную игру мы видели от тебя лет сто назад, не меньше! И вот теперь, когда у нас наконец-то есть развлечение, ты мешаешь!

— Ха, и это ты называешь развлечением? Корчи уродца на полу? Не смеши меня! То, что предлагаю я, в стократ веселее! Вы просто смотрели, как его тело падает на пол, не влезая в мысли, но я была умнее. Я проверила, о чем он думает. И знаете, что обнаружила? Он не борг! Он был ими пленен, и в голове у него остались эти, как их… импланты? Наниты? Да, наниты.

Жан-Люк был уверен, что все импланты ему удалили, да и нанитов в крови не осталось. Значит, это из-за вмешательства Кью они возникли снова? Но зачем? Он размышлял об этом, как об абстрактной проблеме, даже не делая попыток подняться.

— Пленен, и что из того?

— А то, что он до смерти их боится!

— Правда? И? Предлагаешь, оживить его воспоминания? Такое мы делали тысячу раз.

— Да, но мы никогда не видели, как на страх реагируют расщепленные половины. Идея Ии неплоха, не спорю. Но если восстановить воспоминания уродца о борге, будет намного интереснее!

— А ты права, — задумчиво протянул Уи. Раздались шаги, и перед лицом Жан-Люка возникли ухоженные босые ноги. — Что ж, так и поступим. Ии, ты лучше всех работаешь с мозгами. Давай, верни ему воспоминания.

Жан-Люк почувствовал холод в груди — не страх, нет, а уверенность, что сейчас все станет намного хуже. Его искусственное сердце билось все так же ровно — оно не могло по-другому — но Жан-Люка захлестнуло адреналином. Худшего развития событий нельзя было и представить. 

Вторая половина его мозга, с которой Жан-Люк сейчас не имел никакой связи, могла отреагировать как угодно — и Жан-Люк подозревал, что реакция будет сильной и иррациональной. Тогда, после спасения с корабля борга, Деанна Трой научила Жан-Люка упражнениям, позволяющим контролировать эмоции. Он так никогда и не использовал эту технику — для него она стала бы подтверждением, что он не справляется без посторонней помощи. Сейчас Жан-Люк пожалел, не опробовал метод Трой. Оставалось надеяться, что он все правильно помнит, и что упражнения сработают с первого раза. Жан-Люк начал считать про себя, успокаиваясь. Короткий вдох, задержка дыхания, длинный и спокойный выдох. Короткий вдох…

— Мы — борг. Мы оторваны от коллектива. Придите за нами, наши координаты… — голос мешал сосредоточится, врываясь в сознание в самые неподходящие моменты.

— Я-то надеялся, что аномалия досталась тому, кто будет в состоянии ее оценить. Но теперь вижу, что зря питал иллюзии — вы решили использовать ее самым примитивным способом из всех возможных. Поздравляю — ничего более глупого и придумать было нельзя!

Этот презрительный голос Жан-Люк узнал бы где угодно. 

— Кью, — еле слышно произнес он и, неуклюже поднявшись на четвереньки, помог второй половине повернуть голову в сторону говорившего.

Это и правда оказался Кью, но одного взгляда на него хватило, чтобы понять, что надеяться не на что. Кью был не один. Его вел под руку еще один пришелец в белом балахоне. Кью держался прямо и глядел перед собой, высоко подняв голову, но по его подбородку стекала кровь из разбитой губы. Пришелец одной рукой крепко сжимал локоть Кью, а во второй держал стеклянный шар — такой же, как у Ии.

— А ты кто такой? — спросила Аэ, еще раз зевнув. На этот раз зевок не казался поддельным. — Вроде ведь гуманоид — и судя по тому, что попался Иэ, попримитивнее нашего. Обычный волосатый урод. К чему тогда громкие слова?

Кью хмыкнул: 

— Как много гонора и как мало понимания! — Он бросил быстрый оценивающий взгляд на Жан-Люка. Судя по всему, увиденное ему не понравилось, потому что он плотно сжал губы.

Жан-Люк почувствовал, как безо всяких усилий с его стороны под взглядом Кью его спина выпрямляется.

— Ты не поверишь, никогда не поверишь! — возбужденной скороговоркой пробормотал Иэ и протянул Аэ шар. — Смотри! Смотри, что я нашел! Этот вот, — он подтолкнул Кью вперед, — был во втором шаттле. Я случайно уронил его, пока переносил во дворец. Конечно, я сразу пошел за ним, но он успел сбежать. И он знал, где взять пульт управления! Если бы я не поставил защиту повсюду, он смог бы его стащить! Обворовал бы нас безнаказанно! А ведь я говорил тогда, говорил, что сигнализация нужна по всей аномалии! А вы спорили со мной! «Нет, обойдемся и так, мы же теперь всемогущи!» Вот что говорили вы все. Но я знал, я знал, что если где-то есть один шар, может найтись и второй!

— И теперь он у нас! — воскликнула Аэ и пошевелила пальцами. Шар тут же исчез, чтобы возникнуть в ее ладони. — Вот это да! Вот это развитие событий! Как это волнует!

Она бросила шар Уи, а сама подбежала к Кью.

— Так кто ты такой и откуда знал, где взять пульт?

— А ты проверь, проверь его голову! Прочитай-ка его мысли! — тараторил Иэ. — Ни за что не угадаешь, что это за тип!

— Ты же знаешь, что я не мастер копаться в чужих мозгах, — поморщилась Аэ. — Я сломаю его, и на этом все закончится. Просто скажи мне!

— Я и сам не уверен, что прочел правильно, — смутился Иэ. — Он умеет прятать информацию; причем так хорошо, что ее никак не вытащить. Так что пускай Ии мне поможет. Пускай она перепроверит то, что узнал я.

Ии направилась в сторону Кью, а тот отступил. 

— Как же тяжело иметь дело с примитивными существами! — сказал он не вполне уверенно. — Они даже мысли не могут прочесть с первого раза! Нет уж, мне надоело, что в моей голове копаются, так что лучше расскажу сам. Я — тот, кто создал этот мир. Мир, который вы забрали без разрешения. Так что потрудитесь его вернуть, и побыстрее.

— Ах вот как! — Аэ начала ходить вокруг Кью кругами, и Жан-Люк подумал, что они очень похожи — и манерой, и поведением, и любовью к издевательствам над видами, стоящими ниже на лестнице эволюции. Точнее, пришельцы напоминали того Кью, которого Жан-Люк встретил у станции «Фарпойнт». Ему хотелось надеяться, что с тех пор Кью сумел измениться — или же Жан-Люк перешел от ощупывания хобота к уху, и потому ему казалось, что существо перед ним стало другим. 

— Странно тогда, что такое всемогущее создание, как ты, попало в плен к такому недотепе, как Иэ. Он ведь даже телепортировать тебя нормально не смог! Почему бы тебе не навести тут порядок и не прогнать нас?

— Я бы с радостью, но обстоятельства препятствуют. Как видите, я сейчас немного не в форме. Однако, когда я снова стану собой, разберусь с вами с большим удовольствием! — пожал плечами Кью. За его невозмутимостью читалась нервозность. 

— Что-то не верится. Эй, Ии, залезь к нему в голову и проверь, правду ли он говорит.

Ии посмотрела на Кью так, будто это он принуждал ее рыться в собственных мозгах.

— Хорошо, — ответила она без энтузиазма. — Сейчас взгляну.

Затем она подошла к Кью вплотную, и на этот раз он не отшатнулся, а уставился сверху вниз, угрожающе нависнув над маленькой хрупкой фигуркой. Ии не обратила на это никакого внимания. Она положила руку на грудь Кью и задумчиво нахмурилась. На лбу Кью выступил пот. Несколько мгновений Ии молчала, а затем кивнула:

— А ведь он не врет. Он создал это место. Ну, или же он сумасшедший, который так считает. Но я склонна думать, что верно первое, а не второе. Он уже бывал здесь, и уверен, что в аномалии должны быть еще два пульта, только вот не могу вытащить информацию о том, где они.

— Ах вот как! — Аэ потерла руки. — Потрясающе! Если бы у нас было четыре шара, это сделало бы жизнь намного проще! И почему мы раньше не догадались, что есть запасные?

— Я догадалась, — возмутилась Ии. — Ты что, не помнишь? Я пробовала отыскать их пару тысяч лет назад. Но их невозможно найти, используя другой шар. 

— Вот как? Не имеет значения. Но они так нужны нам! Если бы пульта было четыре, то мы перестали бы ссориться из-за того, чья сейчас очередь. Ну что ж, осталось только их разыскать. Ты уверена, что не можешь узнать у него, где остальные два?

— Это может занять много времени. Его разум очень странный, в нем легко запутаться.

— Тогда для нас он бесполезен. Однако, если он и правда создал этот мир, то должен быть могущественным существом. И кто знает, когда силы к нему вернутся? Вдруг он знает способ стать прежним собой в обход пультов? Предлагаю убить его, пока не поздно. 

Жан-Люк вдруг увидел, как его левая нога делает шаг в сторону Кью. Чтобы не упасть, ему пришлось продолжить движение правой, перемещаясь в выбранном направлении нетрезвым зигзагом. 

— А с тобой что случилось? Они подправили тебе походку? — тихо спросил Кью, бросив на Жан-Люка мрачный взгляд. 

— Не важно, — ответил Жан-Люк, чувствуя, как его левая рука самостоятельно ложится на плечо Кью. Внезапно Жан-Люк испугался. Вдруг сейчас она под управлением той половины мозга, что отвечает за иррациональное, сделает нечто такое, за что Жан-Люку придется краснеть всю оставшуюся жизнь? К счастью, рука ограничилась тем, что утешающе погладила Кью по плечу; хотя, вероятно, и это было уже слишком.

— Убить его? Нет, мы совершенно точно не должны его убивать. Вернуть себе силы внутри аномалии, не имея пульта, невозможно. А если он создал этот мир, то должен знать столько полезного! Я думаю, что нам следует еще раз как следует покопаться в его мозгах. Мы наверняка сможем определить, где пульты. Да и вдруг обнаружим еще что-нибудь интересное! А этот его дружок тоже один из всемогущих? Ведь если второй лишился здесь силы и стал практически неотличим от гуманоида, тоже самое могло случиться и с первым!

— Нет, нет, я согласен с Аэ. Он слишком опасен.

Четверо пришельцев погрузились в спор, а Жан-Люк тихо спросил у Кью:

—А с тобой? Что произошло с тобой? Ты стал человеком? — Его собственный голос звучал так, будто у него была каша во рту.

— У тебя еще и провалы в памяти? Я же сказал, что пострадаю, если отправлюсь в аномалию. Еще тогда, в шаттле.

Жан-Люк раздраженно хмыкнул, а его левая рука с силой стукнула Кью в бок.

— Но почему ты дал завлечь себя в этот мир, если здесь потерял силу? 

— Это не важно, — зло прошептал Кью. — Важно то, что мы здесь. И шара у меня больше нет, а только с его помощью можно выбраться наружу. И нет, я не человек — я просто кью, потерявший свои способности в тот момент, когда находился в человеческом теле.

— Есть разница?

— Технически, почти нет. Просто я не человек и не собираюсь им быть, вот и все. Так что воздержись от оскорблений.

— Тогда давайте начнем, и побыстрее, — звонкий голос Аэ с легкостью заглушил Кью. Кажется, за то время, на которое Жан-Люк отвлекся, пришельцы пришли к решению. — С кого из них начнем?

— Давайте с уродца.

— С волосатого?

— Нет, с лысого. 

— Но как лысый может быть уродливее того, кто не бреет голову?

— Ой, не важно. Начнем с вот этого, и дело с концом. Ну, Ии, действуй. Проверь, не один ли он из создателей мира.

— Мне соединить его в единую личность? — неуверенно спросила та.

— Как знаешь. Тебе виднее, как тут лучше действовать.

— Наверное, лучше все оставить, как есть, — решила Ии и двинулась к Жан-Люку.

Кью бросил на него встревоженный взгляд и сделал шаг вперед.

— Может быть, попробуем договориться? — сказал он с улыбкой. — Да, здесь я бессилен, но за пределами аномалии обладаю практически бесконечным могуществом. Дайте нам уйти, и тогда я…

— Тогда что? Не принимай нас за идиотов — ты не сможешь ничего для нас сделать, находясь снаружи, даже если захочешь, — сказал Уи. — Ведь ты не в состоянии влиять на происходящее в аномалии, не попав внутрь. Да и вряд ли, обретя полную силу, ты останешься так же сговорчив, как и сейчас. 

— Ну хорошо, тут вы правы. Но я могу помочь вам отыскать два оставшихся пульта, — предложил Кью.

— Ты и так это сделаешь — мы просмотрим все твои мысли и воспоминания и будем знать все то же, что и ты. Можешь за нас не волноваться. Считать информацию напрямую из сознания — способ намного более надежный, чем тот, который предлагаешь ты. К тому же он даст нам шанс хоть немного развеять скуку — в последнее время тут стало совсем уж невыносимо.

И снова Жан-Люк поразился тому, насколько иронично происходящее. Раньше Кью пытался развлечься за счет других, а сейчас сам оказался подопытным животным в руках всесильных экспериментаторов. Кажется, Кью иронии не заметил.

— Развеять скуку? Какое убожество! — он театрально вздохнул. — Создавая этот мир, я надеялся, что его займут достойные. Но, очевидно, зря, ведь он достался очередному виду, который считает, что доказать свое превосходство можно, только унизив других. Виду, который не в состоянии справиться со скукой!

Кью приблизился к Ии и начал кружить вокруг нее. Жан-Люку показалось на мгновение, что к Кью вернулись его силы — но нет, губа у него по-прежнему кровоточила. Только вот непонятно было, зачем Кью решил привлечь к себе внимание. Если он думал, что сможет запугать пришельцев, то ошибался. Те не высказывали ни толики испуга.

— В этом мире столько возможностей! Найдя устройство для управления аномалией, вы могли использовать его миллионами способов. Чтобы развлечься, да и не только — ведь пульт, — Кью кивнул в сторону шара и Ии крепче прижала его к груди, — дает возможности для саморазвития, для роста, для движения вверх по лестнице эволюции. Но что сделали вы? Вместо того, чтобы использовать его по назначению, превратили в средство для жестоких детских игр. Вы считаете себя продвинутой расой, но на самом деле, вы намного более убоги, чем он, например, — Кью показал на Жан-Люка. — Посмотрите на этого человека: он примитивен, но оказавшись на вашем месте без труда удержался бы от искушения мучить других. Да что там, у него и искушения бы не возникло — потому что, в отличие от вас, ему намного интереснее исследовать и изучать, чем пытать и мучить. А это ли не признак настоящего развития? Любой вид может стать разумным — для этого нужно всего лишь время. Но разум — страшное оружие в неумелых руках, и далеко не все могут с ним справиться. Вам, очевидно, это не под силу. Вы способны лишь бездарно потратить возможности аномалии на ерунду. Давненько я не испытывал такого разочарования! Ну что же, мне некого винить, кроме себя. Нужно было лучше следить за игрушками и не разбрасывать их где попало!

Если эта переделка закончится благополучно, я обязательно припомню эту речь Кью, решил про себя Жан-Люк. Значит, Кью считает землян более развитым видом из-за того, что те придерживаются моральных принципов? На «Энтерпрайзе» он говорил совсем другое. В общем-то, Жан-Люк мог с легкость представить, как сам обращается к Кью ровно с той же самой речью. Интересно, насколько Кью сейчас был честен в своих словах? Впрочем, надежда, что Жан-Люку представится шанс напомнить Кью о произошедшем, казалась зыбкой.

Жан-Люк перевел взгляд на пришельцев. Ии выглядела подавленной, почти печальной, Иэ удивленно хлопал глазами, Уи развеселился, а вот Аэ гневно сжимала кулаки.

— Да ты! Ах ты, мелкий уродливый и напыщенный… урод! Ты еще не понял, что превратился в ничтожество? Но ничего, скоро ты это осознаешь! — Она легонько толкнула Кью, и тот отлетел, неуклюже шлепнувшись на пол.

Аэ шагнула следом и присела на корточки, положив руку ему на грудь. 

— Что, не нравится? Я хотела отдать тебя Ии — она гораздо аккуратнее — но раз уж ты не церемонился с нами, не вижу причин церемониться с тобой. Ну, посмотрим, что тут у нас. 

Кью пронзительно завыл.

— Эй, эй, не сломай его до того, как все выяснишь! — встревожился Иэ. 

— Не волнуйся, я узнаю все, что смогу, — пробормотала Аэ. Ее голоса было почти не слышно за криками Кью.

Жан-Люк обернулся и посмотрел на Ии, которая все так же прижимала к груди шар. Она сосредоточенно и мрачно наблюдала за Кью и Аэ. Остальные двое подошли ближе, чтобы лучше видеть, так что Ии осталась в одиночестве. Правая нога Жан-Люка сама собой отступила назад и согнулась, так что он оказался в немного перекошенной позе бегуна на старте. Кажется, его половина давала сигнал, что хочет воспользоваться шансом. Жан-Люк был с ней полностью согласен. Действовать следовало сейчас, потому что вряд ли ему представится другая возможность. Может быть, именно этого и добивался Кью своей речью — хотел отвлечь внимание на себя и дать Жан-Люку возможность действовать. Он неуклюже рванулся к Ии и попытался схватить пульт — но смог только выбить его из рук. Ии растерянно вскрикнула, а Жан-Люк бросился следом за катящимся прочь шаром. 

Он почти достиг цели, когда вдруг рухнул вниз, потеряв всякую способность двигаться. А затем Жан-Люка заполнила невыносимая боль.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну что ж, он сам напросился, — голос Аэ звучал как из ведра сахарной ваты и был таким же сладким. — Займусь в первую очередь им. Нет, лучше сделаем так. Ты, Ии, пока поработай с этим Кью. У тебя все равно лучше получается извлекать информацию, ничего не ломая. Хотя, если тебе захочется что-нибудь повредить в мозгах у зазнайки после того, как закончишь, не сдерживай себя. А я посмотрю, что знает уродец. И проверь все же, на котором из двух шаттлов он прилетел. Они попали сюда вместе или по-отдельности? Меня смущает эта неразбериха — боюсь, мы могли упустить новенькие игрушки. Да, и прости Ии, но я соберу уродца в единую личность — ты очень старалась, и для твоего уровня идея совсем неплоха, но сейчас сделанное только мешает. Я хочу, чтобы страдали обе его половины.

Аэ продолжала говорить, но Жан-Люк больше не мог сосредоточится на ее словах. Его тело разрывалось от боли, которая, пульсируя, лилась из единственной точки внутри головы.

— Хм, он на самом деле тот, кем кажется, — голос Аэ теперь раздавался изнутри его черепа. — Об аномалии он не имеет ни малейшего представления. Обычная низшая форма жизни, только и всего. Ну, тогда я развлекусь с ним, пока ты работаешь с зазнайкой. Развлечься никогда не помешает! 

Точка боли начала двигаться, смещаясь к груди. 

Не только она досаждала Жан-Люку: сведенные над головой руки устали от неловкой позы, которую невозможно было изменить, а запястья натирали грубые наручники; спина и ноги ныли от усталости, живот сводило от голода, волосы на теле стояли дыбом оттого, что в комнате было чудовищно холодно. Но эти ощущения почти не имели значения. Была важна только боль. Жан-Люк поднял голову и встретился взглядом с немолодым усталым кардассианцем, сидевшим за столом. Картина казалась до боли знакомой. Жан-Люк уже был здесь. На миг он испугался, что так и не покинул этой комнаты: его спасение, вся дальнейшая жизнь, пришельцы в аномалии были лишь сном, фантазией, которую Жан-Люк придумал в попытке отвлечься от непереносимых страданий.

— Сколько лампочек у меня над головой? — спросил кардассианец.

Жан-Люк промолчал. 

— Если уж этот уродец такой высокоморальный, пусть и от мук совести помучается, — вместо него заполнила паузу Аэ, которая теперь находилась где-то очень, очень далеко. Ее голос звучал будто из другого мира.   
Ее слова открыли шлюз — Жан-Люка затопило эмоциями: страхом, ужасом, ненавистью, жалостью к самому себе. И, парадоксальным образом, облегчением: нет, это не его жизнь была иллюзией, а пытки — просто один из пришельцев заставил его снова погрузиться в самые ужасные воспоминания. Но это всего лишь фрагмент памяти, а не настоящая боль. Если он выдержал пытки в реальности, разве не справится и сейчас? Будто подтверждая его слова, боль не то чтобы пропала — отступила на задний план. Жан-Люк облегченно перевел дух, но передышка оказалась краткой.

Физически он был в порядке — только чувствовал себя очень маленьким и слабым, как будто снова стал ребенком. Но психологически с ним что-то было не так. Все было не так. Жан-Люка терзало чудовищное чувство вины: он всех подвел, он недостаточно хорош, он заставляет нервничать тех, кто заботится о нем. В первую секунду эти ощущения показались Жан-Люку дикими и странными — совершенно неуместными, не привязанными к реальным событиям. Они будто текли мимо бурной мутной рекой. А затем Жан-Люк рухнул в поток, захлебнувшись эмоциями. 

Все было огромным. Стол, за который Жан-Люк схватился одной рукой в попытке сохранить равновесие и не рухнуть под напором чувств, доходил до шеи. Стулья были по пояс, так что на них пришлось бы карабкаться, реши Жан-Люк сесть. А самым большим был его отец. Он нависал над Жан-Люком, как живая гора, и орал:

— Посмотри на себя! Куда тебе соваться в Звездный флот! Ты испортишь себе жизнь! Ты хочешь разочаровать меня еще больше? Тебе наплевать на семью! Кто продолжит семейное дело, если не ты?

Каждое слово отца отзывалось болью — тот был прав, Жан-Люк ни на что не годился, он предал семью, он решил уйти, так нельзя, почему он всегда причиняет боль тем, кто его любит? Жан-Люк зажмурился и с трудом удержался на ногах. Нужно было что-то делать, но что? Разрушить иллюзию? Попытаться изменить сюжет? Но как? Жан-Люк не знал.

Он шагнул вперед:

— Отец, я попал в беду. Меня пытают пришельцы, ты должен помочь, — собственный голос показался Жан-Люку писклявым и робким, а действия — абсурдными. 

— Это что еще за бред? Совсем спятил со своей Академией и пришельцами! Считаешь, что слишком хорош для виноградников?

Жан-Люк разочарованно вздохнул. Конечно, зря он надеялся, что сможет хоть на что-то повлиять. Если участники спектакля и были частью его собственной психики, свободой воли они не обладали. Отец — всего лишь марионетка.

— Ты слишком медленно действуешь, Аэ! Так ты будешь вечность копаться.

— Не лезь под руку, ладно?

— Мы — борг. Мы отрезаны от коллектива. Придите за нами. Наши координаты… 

— Дом сгорел, ваш племянник погиб, я сожалею.

Жан-Люк с резким вздохом открыл глаза. Он сидел за столом в своей каюте на «Энтерпрайзе» — сейчас он даже не мог вспомнить, на котором из них. Вероятно, это была модель D. Рене погиб? Чувство вины, на время отступившее, нахлынуло снова, только теперь оно было другим: взрослым и настоящим, острым, как боль от пыток кардассианца. Жан-Люк закрыл руками лицо. Возможно, если бы он остался дома, то смог бы предотвратить…

— Меня похитили пришельцы, — сказал он. — Помогите мне.

— Капитан… вы в порядке? То есть, я хочу сказать… 

— Мы — часть коллектива. Мы должны быть боргом снова.

— Мы — борг, вы будете ассимилированы.

— Я — Локутус, борг. Сопротивление бесполезно!

Голоса. Хор вернулся, но это больше не был жалкий десяток дронов, теперь внутри его головы одновременно шептали миллионы. 

Жан-Люк… нет, теперь Локутус открыл глаза и уставился на экран — прямо в лицо капитану Звездного флота. Лицо казалось очень знакомым, но имя ускользало из памяти, потому что голоса отвлекали и сбивали с толку:

— Имя не имеет значения. Важна лишь ассимиляция. Вы будете ассимилированы, — подсказал миллиардоголосый суфлер.

— Ваше имя не имеет значения. Важна ассимиляция. Вы будете ассимилированы, — послушно повторил Локутус.

Капитан отшатнулся и разорвал связь. Локутус подал сигнал, и куб приготовился открыть огонь. 

Обстановка сменилась. Локутус развернулся и шагнул к столу, за которым сидел коммандер, и тут способность мыслить, как отдельное существо, вернулась — Сиско, так звали этого человека. Бенджамин Сиско. А его самого звали Жан-Люком, и он давно уже не был Локутусом. Связь с боргом разорвана, импланты удалены.

Жан-Люк улыбнулся. Сиско отшатнулся прочь. На мгновенье это показалось Жан-Люку странным, но он тут же вспомнил причину — коммандер не мог и не хотел забыть тот день, когда погибла его жена. Чувство вины вернулось, увеличившись стократ, но Жан-Люк все равно должен был попробовать. Может быть, стоило испытать менее прямолинейный подход?

— Я знаю, что вы связаны с пришельцами в червоточине. Я читал доклад, — Жан-Люк сказал первое, что пришло в голову, просто чтобы проверить, как собеседник отреагирует на реплику, не предусмотренную сюжетом.

— Моя жена погибла из-за вас, — Сиско гневно выплевывал обвинения, его глаза были полны застарелой боли. 

Нет, ничего не выходило. Жан-Люк не имел над происходящим никакой власти.

— Бенджамин Сиско, меня пытают пришельцы, живущие внутри аномалии, возникшей в Солнечной системе. Свяжитесь с командованием, они знают координаты, — выкрикнул он. Сиско ничего не ответил, а вместо этого осуждающе посмотрел на Жан-Люка и растворился в воздухе.

— Мы — борг. Мы должны быть боргом!

Вернулась физическая боль– такая острая, что терпеть ее было невозможно, невозможно, невозможно, невозможно, невозможно. Жан-Люк упал на пол и закричал. Кардассианец с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Жан-Люк корчится на полу. Ослепительно сияли четыре лампы.

— Помогите, меня пытают пришельцы!

— До какой-то степени ты прав. Для тебя я пришелец, и я действительно тебя пытаю.

— Ты ни на что не годишься! – отец сделал шаг к Жан-Люку, и он отступил назад, вжавшись спиной в подлокотник кресла, а затем ошарашенно потряс головой, пытаясь понять, где находится.

— Я считаю, что мы должны учитывать ваш опыт с боргами, капитан Пикард. И потому вы не будете участвовать в операции, а отправитесь патрулировать ромуланскую границу.

— Сколько лампочек за моей спиной?

— Ты разочаровал нас всех.

— Ваш брат и племянник мертвы, погибли в пожаре.

— Поразительно, насколько же ты неправ! Как сильно ты заблуждаешься! Ведь лампочек – пять.

Жан-Люк хотел заорать, но так охрип, что вместо крика у него вышел только приглушенный стон. А затем…

— Наказывать и судить! Потрясающая идея, капитан. Вы просто кладезь замечательных предложений! 

Таша Яр упала на пол со странным хрустом, все ее тело было покрыто инеем. Жан-Люк обернулся и посмотрел на Кью в судебном кресле. 

Тот выглядел намного моложе — Жан-Люк уже и забыл, что когда-то Кью казался ему почти мальчишкой. Интересно все же, что для существа, создающего физическое тело по своему усмотрению, значили возрастные изменения во внешности? Вопрос промелькнул и ушел за секунду, а его место занял гораздо более насущный —в этом вымышленном мире и Кью тоже не имел свободы воли? Или же сознание Жан-Люка наделило его хоть какой-то силой — в память о могуществе прототипа? Кью лучше других подходил на роль бунтаря, ломающего сюжет. Вероятно, Жан-Люк все еще цеплялся за соломинку, но выбора у него не было, и если оставался хоть самый ничтожный шанс…

— Мы — борг. Мы потеряны и должны быть ассимилированы снова. Наши координаты…

Судебный зал пропал; боль снова вышла на передний план и затопила сознание Жан-Люка. Он бессильно дернулся в попытке освободить руки от кандалов и закричал.

Сколько прошло времени до следующей встречи с Кью, Жан-Люк не знал. События менялись все стремительнее, все более хаотически. Но когда письмо с провальными результатами экзамена в Академию Звездного Флота вдруг исчезло из рук Жан-Люка, который снова стал взрослым, оказалось, что он стоит мостике «Энтерпрайза» напротив Кью. Тот был одет в форму солдата, устаревшую много веков назад. Жан-Люк напрягся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями – или, хотя бы, не упасть. Все мышцы болели, а в грудь будто ритмично забивали огромный гвоздь — Жан-Люк испугался бы, что у него инфаркт миокарда, если бы сердце не было искусственным. Нужно было действовать, и быстро.

— Кью, — настойчиво произнес Жан-Люк, — я знаю, что ты собираешься судить нас за грехи человечества. И знаю, что ты согласишься заменить суд на испытание – загадку станции «Фарпойнт». Но вот головоломка для тебя – откуда мне это известно, если я не обладаю предвидением? 

На секунду на лице Кью возникло недоумение, но тотчас же сменилось гневом. Он прищурил глаза и посмотрел на Жан-Люка как на отвратительное насекомое.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что в состоянии предложить мне, кью, загадку, заслуживающую внимания? Не пытайся меня отвлечь, потратишь время зря. Судьба человечества решена. Вы расплодились, как тараканы, и заполонили космос, но поверь мне, это ненадолго…

Все было без толку. Кью продолжал гнуть свое, как заведенный. А значит, и он был всего лишь марионеткой в спектакле. Жан-Люк разочарованно отвернулся и вдруг увидел еще одного Кью — полупрозрачного и смотрящего на него сквозь недоверчивый прищур.

Дети плакали. Жан-Люк схватился за ноющую лодыжку. Ныла не только она — и запястья, покрытые ссадинами, и грудная клетка, все еще пульсирующая отголосками пыток — но боль в ноге казалась самой реальной.

— Не плакать, приказываю как капитан корабля! – строго произнес он. – Ничего страшного не произошло, мы просто застряли в лифте.

Девочка — самая старшая из троих, — вытерла мокрый нос рукой и недоверчиво посмотрела на Жан-Люка.

— Мы все умрем! – тоном закоренелого пессимиста предсказала она.

Как и брат со своим сыном. А я ничего не смогу сделать, подумал Жан-Люк. Сколько лет было Рене, когда он погиб? Примерно столько же, сколько и этой девочке? Но разве пожар уже произошел? Жан-Люк уставился на пол, будто тот мог подсказать ему ответ. Какой вообще сейчас год?

— Твоя загадка так банальна, что вряд ли стоит потраченного на нее времени, — сказал Кью, склонившись над ухом Жан-Люка, и он, вздрогнув от неожиданности, обернулся. Кью все еще казался прозрачным и нереальным, словно привидение. На нем был костюм испанского мореплавателя — пышный, богато украшенный и совершенно неуместный в сломанном лифте. — Ты просто из будущего. Наверняка наелся травы с планеты Уифе. Или же тебя покусал андорианский червяк. Их яд дает интересный эффект.

Говорил Кью совсем не как участник спектакля, но выглядел так же, как и во время их встречи у станции «Фарпойнт». Что это означало? Мог ли он быть настоящим? Жан-Люк почувствовал всплеск адреналина. Нет, это вряд ли. Даже если Кью взял за правило прослушивать мысли о себе всех существ в прошлом и будущем (что, учитывая полную зацикленность Кью на самом себе, представлялось хотя и маловероятным, но все же возможным), даже если для этого он был достаточно могущественным, провернуть такое он мог только за пределами аномалии. Происходящее внутри было скрыто от него так же, как и от всех остальных. Значит, вероятнее всего, случилось то, на что Жан-Люк и надеялся с самого начала — часть его собственной психики приняла на себя роль Кью, выведя его за рамки спектакля. Либо же Жан-Люк имел дело с чужим разумом, по какой-то причине принявшим образ Кью — и тогда это могла быть только Аэ. От того, какая из версий верна, зависело многое, но сейчас Жан-Люк не мог узнать правды. Он решил действовать так, как если бы Кью мог помочь. Терять ему все равно было нечего.

— Тогда реши-ка другую задачку. Где я сейчас, и кто находится внутри вместе со мной?

— Ты в Солнечной системе, где же еще. Там, где и положено быть человеку.

Возможно, технически Кью был прав — аномалия находилась очень близко от границы системы и, расширившись, могла ее пересечь.

— А если точнее, Кью?

— Сколько лампочек ты видишь? – спросил кардассианец. Его дочь стояла рядом и с легким любопытством смотрела на Жан-Люка.

— Папа, а людям бывает больно или они притворяются? Мама говорит, что они всегда врут. Значит, когда этот человек кричит, это не по-настоящему?

— Им бывает больно, милая, — ответил кардассианец с нежностью. – Но ему совсем не так плохо, как он пытается показать. Он просто хочет тебя обмануть, вызвать сочувствие. Вот, смотри, как он вопит! – кардассианец вдавил кнопку, и Жан-Люк не смог удержаться от крика. — Кардассианец бы пытался скрыть боль, но человек бесстыдно выставляет ее напоказ, чтобы вызвать жалость. Он привык к тому, что у его соплеменников от такого зрелища слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и ждет от меня того же. 

Жан-Люк упал на пол, и вдруг боль пропала — вместе с кардассианцем. Как же того звали? Жан-Люку казалось, что никогда не сможет забыть имени своего мучителя, но вот ведь, оно совершенно стерлось из памяти. Над Жан-Люком склонился призрачный Кью.

— Мы не договорили. Ты в моей старой игрушке. Неужели ты думал, что я не догадаюсь, так как она для меня не прозрачна? Мне пришлось лишь на секунду заглянуть в будущее, чтобы найти ответ. Странно, что аномалия смогла попасть внутрь запретной зоны.

— Запретной зоны? А, так ты считаешь, что человечество больше не может свободно передвигаться по космосу! — боль плохо влияла на умственные способности. Жан-Люк уже давно должен был догадаться, что этот Кью уверен — человечество не пройдет его испытание. — А вот здесь ты не прав. Мы все еще на свободе. Мы решили твою загадку.

— Это ложь, — рассмеялся Кью. — Вы слишком тупы и злобны, чтобы справиться.

— Тогда можешь считать это еще одной головоломкой — почему я — да и остальное человечество тоже — все еще на свободе, если мы провалили твой тест? Ведь наша судьба была решена. Кстати, кто послал тебя разобраться с человечеством? Континуум? Или ты решил сделать это сам?

— Стал бы я связываться с вами по собственной воле! — Кью возмущенно фыркнул. — Поверь мне, я не любитель тараканов.

Может быть, глупо было болтать сейчас на отвлеченные темы, вместо того, чтобы пытаться пробиться сквозь иллюзию в реальный мир. Но Жан-Люк все еще не представлял себе, как это сделать, это во-первых. А во-вторых, он готов был сколь угодно тянуть время, лишь бы отсрочить возвращение боли. Нет, пока лучше было говорить с Кью так, как если бы тот был реальным. Это по крайней мере давало ему передышку — время, которое на «Энтерпрайзе» потратят на то, чтобы отыскать способ спасти капитана. 

Жан-Люк вдруг вспомнил странный сон, который увидел перед тем, как лететь к аномалии. Тот, где они с Кью говорили о родителях Аманды. Внезапно, все сложилось в его голове в цельную картину, будто куски головоломки встали на свои места. В первую встречу у станции «Фарпойнт» Кью казался разозленным — будто человечество наступило ему на больную мозоль. Раньше Жан-Люк считал, что Кью перенаправил на человечество свою обиду на континуум, который заставил его заниматься неприятной работой — судить человечество. Но что, если…

— Значит, континуум выбрал в судьи тебя, как раз после того, как казнил родителей Аманды Роджерс. Ну разве не подозрительно? Тебе не приходило в голову, что поступая так, континуум преследует свои цели?

— Какая Аманда, о чем ты, человек? — спросил Кью раздраженно и вдруг замолчал. — А, так у них был ребенок! Как отвратительно! — продолжил он, наконец. Несмотря на резкие слова, тон у него был почти печальный.

— Да, Кью, у них была дочь. А кем они приходились тебе? Друзьями? Поэтому ты был так настроен против человечества? Ты винил нас в смерти двух кью, решивших жить на Земле?

Кажется, Жан-Люк угадал — во всяком случае, в рамках искусственной реальности его версия оказалась верной.

— Но так и есть, вы виноваты. Кью поддались искушению стать людьми и жить среди вас — уж не знаю, как можно соблазниться на такое убогое существование, но о вкусах не спорят. Приняв форму людей, они утратили часть своей истинной природы, деградировали, опустились на миллиарды уровней вниз. Конечно же, после этого людям без труда удалось сбить их с толку.

— Но казнил их континуум, а не мы.

— Люди заставили их открыть свою настоящую природу и использовать силу кью — в пользу человечества, разумеется. В своих глупых ничтожных корыстных целях, не имеющих в масштабе космоса ровно никакой ценности — в отличие от жизней погибших кью.

— Но кто установил это правило, Кью? Почему вам запрещено показывать свою истинную природу? И почему континуум не послал судить человечество кого-нибудь более объективного, чем ты?

— Более объективного? — Кью заливисто расхохотался. — О, поверь мне, я объективен до предела! И не пытайся осуждать законы континуума, используя свой жалкий человеческий умишко — это бесполезно! Тебе все равно их не понять, сколько ни бейся.

— Ну хорошо, тогда давай вернемся к загадке. Ты так и не дал ответа на вопрос, кто находится в аномалии вместе со мной. 

Обстановка сменилась. Жан-Люк шел по кораблю борга, а голова его была полна голосами, которые принадлежали единому существу со множеством тел. Какая-то часть сознания — крупица индивидуальности, оставленная, чтобы он мог общаться с землянами от лица борга — беззвучно кричала от страха, но на лице Жан-Люка читалось лишь спокойствие.

Рядом вышагивал Кью. 

— Я не знаю ответа на твою загадку — не потому, что не могу его найти, а потому, что не хочу. Для этого мне придется слишком глубоко залезть в будущее. Но я знаю, что это из-за меня ты был ассимилирован, — произнес он почти весело, и Жан-Люк вдруг перестал слышать навязчивый хор коллектива. — Не похоже, чтобы мы были друзьями, да? Так зачем тогда ты завел этот дурацкий разговор? Даже такое примитивное существо, как ты, должно бы понять, что я не стану помогать человеку!

Жан-Люк попробовал остановиться и обнаружил, что снова управляет своим телом. Он искоса посмотрел на Кью и наткнулся на острый холодный взгляд. Этот Кью был совсем другим, внезапно осознал Жан-Люк. Не только моложе, но и злее, беспощаднее. Будь на его месте Кью из будущего, Жан-Люк чувствовал бы себя намного спокойнее — потому что знал бы, что Кью, если даже и не поможет прямо, даст достаточно подсказок и намеков, чтобы Жан-Люк сам мог разобраться в происходящем. Этот Кью мог раздавить его, как злой мальчишка насекомое, без особых эмоций и интереса. 

— Считай, что и это тоже загадка. Странно, что такое всемогущее существо, как ты, не в силах ее разгадать.

Кью тоже остановился и посмотрел на Жан-Люка угрожающе.

— Я больше не в настроении играть в твои игры, человек, они мне наскучили. Давай сделаем так: либо ты расскажешь мне сам, либо я вытащу информацию из твоей головы — и, поверь мне, я вовсе не собираюсь следить за тем, чтобы в процессе ничего не поломать, — он практически повторил слова Аэ, и Жан-Люку пришло в голову, что, заговорив с Кью он только добавил себе проблем. Но нет, возможность избавиться от боли стоила риска.

— Хорошо, я расскажу. Я здесь, чтобы предупредить о том, что случится в будущем. Аномалия возникла около Солнечной системы.

— Это мы уже выяснили. Расскажи то, о чем я не знаю.

— Расскажу, если ты перестанешь меня перебивать! — раздраженно воскликнул Жан-Люк, и Кью посмотрел на него с удивлением. Наверное, «низшие» формы жизни нечасто брали с ним такой тон. — Приборы ее не регистрировали — кроме камер наблюдения.

— Человеческие приборы настолько нелепы и примитивны, что не улавливают девяносто процентов информации о вселенной — как и сами люди. Переходи уже к сути. 

—Меня направили изучить аномалию, но, когда я приблизился, появился ты. Ты предупредил о том, что аномалия опасна, но я не послушал — не мог послушать, потому что должен был выяснить, что она из себя представляет и как можно ее изолировать. Нас обоих затянуло внутрь. В аномалии оказались пришельцы. Их вид мне неизвестен. Насколько я понял, они заняли аномалию без твоего ведома и жили в ней уже давно. Они пытали меня… нас…

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Кью. — Ты полез в аномалию, в которую я прямо велел не соваться, и застрял внутри. А я… я по какой-то непонятной причине отправился следом. Выходит, что ты подверг жизнь будущего меня опасности, а после этого еще и имел наглость явиться сюда? — Технически, Жан-Люк никуда не являлся, но он решил не заострять на этом внимания. — Получается, что ты поступил со мной так же, как до тебя человечество поступило с родителями Аманды — заставил помогать себе и навлек неприятности. Большие неприятности! 

Кью выглядел слишком спокойным — будто не верил ни одному слову Жан-Люка. 

— Я не подвергал твою жизнь опасности — ведь в будущем ты сам принял решение лететь со мной к аномалии.

— Твоя история неправдоподобна. Такого просто не может быть. Зачем бы мне добровольно лезть внутрь? Кто ты, — Кью смерил Жан-Люка презрительным взглядом, — и кто я. Да твоя жизнь не стоит моего несуществующего мизинца! Ты и правда думаешь, что я поверю этой нелепице? Ты скрываешь от меня правду, и мне надоело ждать, когда ты расскажешь все как есть!

Кью сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Жан-Люка, и уставился на него так, будто хотел взглядом просверлить дыру для третьего глаза. Жан-Люк почувствовал острую… нет, не боль. Странное неприятное ощущение, описать которое он был не в состоянии, на мгновение заполнило его — касание разума, настолько могущественного и чуждого, что не находилось слов, способных его описать. Сознание Кью было огромным — оно тянулось во все стороны и будто бы вовсе не имело конца. Рядом с ним Жан-Люк ощущал себя меньше, чем песчинкой. Кью был прав — Жан-Люк был ничтожеством, не представляющем в масштабе вселенной никакого значения. Глупо считать иначе. Глупо думать, что Кью в нем заинтересован —как существо, настолько высоко взобравшееся по лестнице эволюции, могло счесть Жан-Люка достойным внимания?

Ощущение возникло лишь на секунду и тут же пропало, но Жан-Люк остался хватать воздух ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Неужели его собственный разум мог породить такое? Внезапно Жан-Люк в этом засомневался. Или же это все-таки Аэ маскировалась под Кью — ведь она как раз сейчас копалась в его мыслях. Но зачем ей это? Да и сумела бы она? Жан-Люк не был уверен. И было еще кое-что, заставившее Жан-Люка сомневаться в том, что это Аэ — разум, который он почувствовал, казался очень, очень знакомым. Жан-Люк уже испытывал сходные ощущения однажды — тогда, в шаттле. Могла ли Аэ воспроизвести разум Кью настолько точно? Могла ли использовать для этого воспоминания Жан-Люка? Он не знал. То, что дело происходило внутри его собственной головы, сильно все усложняло.

Кью отступил, так широко распахнув глаза, что это выглядело почти карикатурно. Затем он снова шагнул к Жан-Люку, нависнув над ним и глядя с высоты немаленького роста. Вот теперь он казался разъяренным. Жан-Люк отступил.

— Ты думаешь, что я поверю в эту чудовищную ложь? Ты и правда полагаешь, что я сам принял решение отправиться в аномалию, чтобы спасти тебя? Вот это самомнение! И кто мы с тобой — друзья? Любовники? Хозяин и его дрессированная собачка?

Жан-Люк и сам не знал. Еще недавно он самодовольно верил, что Кью испытывает к нему неподдельную симпатию, но теперь уже не мог быть уверен ни в чем. 

— Я хотел бы надеяться на первое, — все же сказал он.

— И ты рассчитывал, что я поверю в эту чушь и брошусь в будущее, чтобы тебе помочь?

— Нет, я ни на что не рассчитывал, Кью. Но, по крайней мере, ты избавил меня от боли на время разговора, — сказал Жан-Люк. Кью удивленно замер, а затем рассмеялся.

— Это так, — признал он гораздо более спокойным тоном. — Хотя не надейся, что она уйдет насовсем. Что ж, должен признать, что логика в твоих действиях есть. Но что дальше, человек?

Над этим Жан-Люк еще не думал. 

— Не знаю. Я ведь всего лишь представитель неразвитого вида. 

Кью посмотрел на него с сомнением и начал задумчиво ходить из угла в угол. 

— И как мне поступить? Вдруг твои мысли правдивы? В конце концов, ты слишком примитивен, чтобы скрыть от меня истину. Твоя судьба меня волнует мало — но не могу же я оставить в беде самого себя! Ты поставил меня в неприятное положение — я не имею права вмешиваться в собственную судьбу ни в прошлом, ни в будущем. Ты представляешь себе, что было бы, если бы кью, сделав ошибку, каждый раз ее исправляли, переместившись во времени? Какая бы началась неразбериха! За порядком во вселенной и так непросто следить, а такие изменения сделали бы это попросту невозможным.

— Это закон континуума? Странно, что ты ему следуешь, — сказал Жан-Люк нейтральным тоном. — Я всегда думал, что ты бунтарь, который не позволяет никому устанавливать для себя правила.

— Пытаешься купить меня лестью? Жалкая попытка! Да, я не следую тем законам, которые нахожу глупыми или вредными, но тут я полностью на стороне континуума — нельзя разрушать вселенную ради собственного спасения. Даже моего, — В его голосе зазвучало сомнение. — Тем более, что я все еще тебе не верю, забыл? — Слова Кью были резкими, но тон — мягче чем раньше. Теперь он выглядел скорее задумчивым, чем сердитым. — Однако я все же хочу проверить твою историю. Возможно, континуум не сочтет такую попытку нарушением. Да и попав в аномалию, я по большому счету перестану быть кью, так что законы континуума станут ко мне не применимы. Что ж, решено. Но учти, человек, если ты мне хоть в чем-то соврал — в мыслях или словах — то за это поплатишься. 

Жан-Люк молча кивнул.

— Но остается одна маленькая проблемка. Вернее, две маленькие проблемки, — сказал Кью, начиная кругами ходить вокруг Жан-Люка. Это привычное действие действовало почти успокаивающе. — Первая — если я сейчас отправлюсь с тобой, то кто проведет суд над человечеством? Вас нужно срочно изолировать от цивилизованной части галактики — пока вы не напортачили. Континуум ждет, что я сделаю это прямо сейчас, не отвлекаясь.

— В прошлый раз ты согласился заменить суд на испытание, в котором представлять человечество должны были мы, экипаж «Энтерпрайза».

— Экипаж «Энтерпрайза»? — Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка удивленно. — Андроид, наполовину бетазоид, клингон и два человека? И о чем я только думал! Впрочем, вы все одинаковые, тут легко ошибиться. И на что ты предлагаешь заменить суд в этот раз?

—На аномалию. Испытай меня одного. Внутри ты потеряешь свою силу, а значит, тебе нужна будет помощь. Позволь мне помочь тебе и, если я справлюсь, будем считать, что человечество прошло испытание.

Кью пристально на него посмотрел:

— А не многого ли ты хочешь? Зачесть за испытание собственное спасение?

— Твое спасение, Кью, а не мое. Ты говорил, что мы, люди, использовали родителей Аманды в своих низменных интересах, что мы заставили их пожертвовать собой ради человечества. Так проверь меня! 

— То есть, себя спасать ты не будешь?

— Нет, — немного поколебавшись, ответил Жан-Люк. — Если таковы твои условия, не буду. Это я оставлю на усмотрение будущего тебя.

Конечно, в сложившихся обстоятельствах гораздо больше надежды было на экипаж «Энтерпрайза», но вряд ли стоило говорить об этом Кью.

— Ты так говоришь, будто уверен, что я из будущего полностью на твоей стороне. Я решил бы, что ты промыл мне мозги, если бы такое было возможно, — Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с подозрением. — Я случайно не стал в твоем времени человеком и не завел ребенка, как родители Аманды? 

— Не уверен, что должен отвечать на этот вопрос.

— Как бы то ни было, давай договоримся, что твою судьбу решу я, — сказал Кью. — Такой вариант тебя устроит?

Жан-Люк медленно кивнул.

— Отлично. Но остается вторая небольшая проблемка. Ты сейчас внутри аномалии. Как же с этим быть? — Кью задумчиво нахмурился. — Пожалуй, поступим вот так. — Он сжал руку в кулак, будто схватив что-то невидимое, и у Жан-Люка сперло дыхание.

— Что ты…

Его резко рвануло в сторону Кью. Жан-Люк потерял равновесие, но, вместо того, чтобы упасть, стремительно понесся вперед. Полет продолжался недолго, всего лишь секунду, и вскоре Жан-Люк снова почувствовал твердую почву под ногами — точнее, не почву, а палубу, очень знакомую. Он поднял глаза и огляделся.


	7. Chapter 7

Он стоял на мостике «Энтерпрайза» — того «Энтерпрайза», которого давно уже не существовало. Сейчас корабль казался поразительно реальным. Палуба под ногами, воздух, который Жан-Люк вдыхал, тихий гул моторов, удивленный вздох Деанны Трой за спиной — все было настоящим. А вот недавние события теперь ощущались сном — как часто случается после пробуждения, то, что еще недавно разум считал реальностью, теперь вспоминалось, как размытая и блеклая фантазия, не сравнимая с жизнью. 

Однако, что-то в этом новом варианте старой реальности было неправильным. Жан-Люк проанализировал собственные ощущения. Его тело казалось не вполне привычным, слишком полным энергии. Никаких фантомных болей, никакой накопленной за годы в космосе усталости. Он чувствовал себя моложе на дюжину лет. Будто в опровержение его мыслей, в груди заныло, и Жан-Люк с трудом удержался от того, чтобы схватиться за сердце. Боль была глухой и далекой, словно его настигло эхо пыток. 

— Капитан, мы снова на корабле? — голос принадлежал Таше Яр — еще пока (или снова?) живой и невредимой. — Но как мы здесь оказались?

— Ну разве это не очевидно! Я вас сюда перенес. Условия игры изменились, суд отменяется, — Жан-Люк обернулся и посмотрел на Кью. Тот выглядел таким же реальным, как и все вокруг. Теперь он был одет в форму Звездного флота устаревшего фасона — как и сам Жан-Люк. — Вы все, — Кью широким жестом обвел мостик, — остаетесь здесь, а ваш дорогой капитан и я отправляемся исследовать аномалию.

— Но здесь нет аномалии, — Дейта склонился над станцией и замолк. — Капитан, это очень интересно, — после недолгой паузы продолжил он. — Наши координаты изменились. Мы вернулись в Солнечную систему. Однако, аномалии я все еще не вижу.

— Она здесь, просто не сейчас, — скучающим тоном произнес Кью.

— Значит, это временная аномалия? — спросил Дейта. — Но наши приборы не улавливают тахионного излучения…

— Это не временная аномалия, — закатил глаза Кью. — Просто она еще не появилась. 

— Капитан? — Дейта с интересом смотрел на Жан-Люка, ожидая разъяснений.

Действует ли в иллюзии правило о неразглашении будущего, с иронией подумал Жан-Люк. Что ж, если уж он решил придерживаться законов реального мира, стоило соблюсти и этот. 

— Я не могу вам об этом рассказать, мистер Дейта. 

— Да, именно, — важно кивнул Кью. — мы же не хотим изменить ваше невероятно важное будущее, которое так на многое влияет! Ваш капитан и я отправляемся к аномалии, а вы, мистер Железный дровосек, временно берете командование на себя.

— Именно так, — подтвердил Жан-Люк. 

— Но капитан, почему вы… — начала было Таша Яр, но Кью ее перебил:

— А на твоем месте, я бы молчал и радовался, что проживешь еще немного. Пикард отправляется со мной, потому что я изменил правила. Теперь он один представляет человечество и только от него зависит мое решение. Правда, мой дорогой друг Жан-Люк? 

Жан-Люк вздохнул. Если Кью из своего времени он находил раздражающим только временами, то этого — постоянно и без перерывов.

— Боюсь, что это так. 

— И вот еще что, — Кью на мгновенье задумался, а затем продолжил: — Мысль Железного дровосека про тахионное излучение не так уж плоха. К тому же, она даст мне лазейку, когда я вернусь в континуум. Так что начинайте палить из тахионных пушек.

— В какой континуум?

— Из каких пушек?

Яр и Ворф заговорили одновременно.

— Проверь свою панель, микромозг, — презрительно бросил Кью Ворфу, полностью проигнорировав первый вопрос. 

Тот недовольно заворчал, но все же склонился над приборами.

— Капитан, судя по всему, у нас и правда есть тахионные пушки, — сказал он удивленно. — Здесь появился экран для управления ими.

Вот тебе и невмешательство в ход истории. 

— Так и воспользуйся им! — раздраженно сказал Кью. — Или для тебя это слишком сложно? Используй предустановленные настройки.

Ворф посмотрел на Жан-Люка, ожидая команды. 

— Тахионные пушки нарушат структуру времени в зоне, где должна возникнуть аномалия, не так ли, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк. — Что это даст? Аномалия не сможет возникнуть?

— Сможет. Такой мелочью, как тахионное излучение, ее не отогнать. Однако это изменит вероятность событий и повысит наши шансы. А еще даст нам возможность войти в аномалию из прошлого, не перемещаясь в будущее.

—А значит, континуум не сможет обвинить тебя в том, что ты вмешался в собственное будущее?

— О, он сможет обвинить меня в чем пожелает. Но шансов доказать мою вину у него будет меньше.

Яр, Ворф, Дейта — все смотрели на Жан-Люка и Кью с недоумением. Но объяснить, что происходит, он был не в праве. 

— Но я не могу нарушать ход событий в прошлом. Это запрещено.

Кью раздраженно вздохнул:

— Ваши примитивные представления о времени сведут меня с ума, Пикард! Никакого «хода событий в прошлом» нет. Впрочем, тебе этого все равно не понять, так что просто уясни, что кью могут нарушать чужую историю сколько угодно. И, должен сказать, занимаются этим постоянно. Это все, что тебе нужно знать.

Возможно, тут Кью был прав. Жан-Люк не мог менять события прошлого сам — но заставить Кью воздержаться от вмешательства он был попросту не в силах. 

— Делайте, как он говорит, — подтвердил Жан-Люк. — И подготовьте для нас шаттл.

— Можете не утруждаться, — сказал Кью и щелкнул пальцами. 

Мостик растворился, сменившись креслом пилота. Жан-Люк провел рукой по металлической панели, и ощутил вполне реальную прохладу.

— Ну, чего ты копаешься. Полетели! — недовольно приказал Кью с соседнего кресла.

Жан-Люк послушно включил двигатели и вывел шаттл в космос сквозь услужливо открытый док. В груди у него снова заныло, будто где-то далеко, в другом измерении, его все еще пытали. Он полностью проигнорировал боль — благо, теперь та была вполне терпимой. Жан-Люк был даже рад напоминанию, что все еще внутри иллюзии — все казалось таким настоящим, что он испытывал сильное искушение забыть, где находится на самом деле.

— Что дальше, Кью? Аномалии здесь все еще нет.

— Подожди секунду, скоро появится. — На экране возникло невнятное коричневое пятно, которое быстро трансформировалось в узор из гигантских металлических колец. — Теперь есть, так что можем отправляться. 

Кольца кружились в танце и перемещались в соответствии со странными закономерностями, которые ускользали от Жан-Люка. Затем аномалия проросла щупальцами, так что стала походить на закованного в кандалы осьминога, нелепо раскинувшегося на фоне космической черноты. Жан-Люк опустил глаза на панель. Приборы все еще полностью игнорировали феномен, но зато регистрировали тахионное излучение.

***

Путь занял почти полчаса, в течение которых Кью нехарактерно молчал, насупившись и о чем-то размышляя. Жан-Люк тоже не спешил начать разговор, погрузившись в управление шаттлом. Простая и понятная работа после всего, что случилось за день, казалась отдыхом, а в нем Жан-Люк сейчас сильно нуждался. Когда они приблизились к аномалии, Кью очнулся. 

— Надеюсь, что план сработает и нам удастся проскользнуть незамеченными, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Жан-Люка. 

— И какой это план? 

— Попробуй догадаться. Уж такая мелочь должна быть тебе по силам! — Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с интересом, на мгновенье очень напомнив будущего себя.

Жан-Люк задумался:

— Мне приходят в голову два варианта, но я не уверен в их реалистичности. 

— Так поделись, уж сделай милость!

— Я полагаю, что ты не знаешь, когда пришельцы заняли аномалию, так, Кью?

— Ага.

— Нам нужно остаться незамеченными. Насколько я понял, там есть сигнализация — один из пришельцев говорил о системе предупреждения. Значит, проникнуть внутрь мы можем только тогда, когда они слишком заняты, чтобы сразу среагировать на тревогу. Так как ты не в состоянии увидеть, что происходит внутри аномалии, то должен выбрать момент, про который точно известно, чем занимались пришельцы. Это либо то время, когда они копались в наших головах, либо то, когда внутрь затянуло шаттл… — Жан-Люк замолчал, потому что на панели навигации вдруг возник новый сигнал — корабль, взявший параллельный курс — а затем тут же исчез. Жан-Люк недоверчиво посмотрел на приборы, пытаясь понять, не показалось ли ему. — Что это было, Кью?

— Начинаются временные флуктуации, аномалию и нас бросает по времени туда-сюда, так что это мог оказаться любой корабль из прошлого или будущего, который проходил рядом. Я не слежу за ними. Хочешь послать им привет?

Наверняка это был «Энтерпрайз» из будущего, с тоской подумал Жан-Люк. Корабль шел ровно по тому же курсу.

— Я уже говорил, что не могу нарушать ход истории… — начал он и замолчал, не договорив, потому что вспомнил, что один «привет» Федерация и правда получила — от пропавшего шаттла. Точно такого же, как тот, на котором они сейчас летели. Означало ли это, что сигнал послали они с Кью? Может быть, следует сделать это еще раз, чтобы не нарушить временную линию?

— Ты слишком зациклен на сохранении истории в целости и сохранности, Пикард. Поверь мне, такие мелочи мало на что влияют. Ты мало на что влияешь — просто потому, что слишком незначителен. Однако, мы отвлеклись. Как это ни странно, ты угадал. Мы попадем в аномалию прямо перед твоим шаттлом, так что он отвлечет внимание. Так у нас будет шанс пройти незамеченными. 

Жан-Люк поднял взгляд на экран. Аномалия теперь выглядела как фрактальное дерево, плавно кружащееся против часовой стрелки. Это продолжалось недолго — сделав несколько оборотов, аномалия расплылась прозрачной каплей, а затем задрожала от напряжения и собралась в невероятных размеров резиновый мяч. 

— Но как ты можешь быть уверен, что мы попадем внутрь в нужный момент? 

Кью закатил глаза:

— Тебе знакомо определение слова «всемогущество»? 

— Но ты не можешь заглянуть внутрь.

— Этого и не требуется. Это ваши приборы не могут засечь аномалию, а я знаю точно, где и когда она находится, из какого времени пришла. Уж не волнуйся, мы окажемся внутри именно тогда, когда нужно — если, конечно, ты не будешь отвлекать меня дурацкими вопросами, — отрезал Кью, забыв, что это он сам начал разговор. — Мы должны оказаться в нужной точке… погоди-ка… да, секунд через тридцать.

На панели снова появились сигналы, которых только что не было — на этот раз два. «Энтерпрайз» и первый шаттл? Затем первый пропал, а второй перепрыгнул к противоположному краю навигационного экрана. Теперь Жан-Люк был практически уверен, что это они с Кью и были в первом шаттле, который пропал в аномалии. Жаль, что ему не пришло в голову очистить полученный с шаттла сигнал от помех — тогда он узнал бы свой голос и, возможно, смог бы придумать лучший план действий. Жан-Люк решился. Быстро включив запись, он составил краткое послание — в точности такое же, как то, что дали прослушать ему, посылая на задание — и отправил на частоте Федерации. Кью наблюдал за ним с холодным любопытством.  
Точка снова раздвоилась. А затем шаттл затрясло — так же, как и тогда, в первый раз. Их курс сам собой изменился. Скорость начала расти так быстро, словно аномалия обладала чудовищной массой. Кью вцепился в ручки кресла.

— Ну что же, начинается! — сказал он с возбужденной улыбкой. 

Жан-Люк еще раз бросил взгляд на приборы — две точки снова были там, и одна из них двигалась в сторону аномалии.

Шаттл заскрежетал, будто собираясь развалиться на части, а смотровой экран превратился в мешанину из цветов и форм. Это было бы очень страшно, если бы Жан-Люк не повторял про себя, что происходящее — всего лишь иллюзия.

А затем они оказались внутри. Что именно произошло, Жан-Люк не вполне понял. В одну секунду жалобно скрипящий шаттл несся сквозь разноцветную кашу, а в другую — парил над чудовищных размеров свалкой, конца и края которой не было видно: груды металлолома покрывали всю поверхность земли и уходили за горизонт. Над ними расстилалось безоблачное голубое небо, в котором парили птицы с непривычными вытянутыми силуэтами.

— На твоем месте я бы поспешил найти место для посадки, Пикард, — прокричал Кью сквозь истеричный вой двигателей и скрежет металла. — Не думаю, что обломки кораблей здесь просто так.

Жан-Люк присмотрелся к металлу — Кью был прав, это и правда были разбитые летательные аппараты. Жан-Люк узнал крыло боевой птицы, а рядом — угол борговского куба. Сразу за ним находилась бесформенная гора обломков, которую невозможно было опознать, а за ней — небольшой просвет. 

Аппарат издал шелестящий стон и снова затрясся.

— Двигатели отказывают, шевелись же!

— И сам вижу! — огрызнулся Жан-Люк, пытаясь выровнять полет и взять курс к свободному клочку земли. 

Шаттл развернулся на шестьдесят градусов, затем опустил нос и, наконец-то перестав вибрировать так, что дрожь пробирала до мозга костей, рванулся вниз и вперед со скоростью, беспощадно вжавшей Жан-Люка и Кью в кресла.

— Посадка будет жесткой!

— Естественно! — сквозь зубы процедил Кью и закрыл глаза. Он заметно побледнел.

Несколько секунд продолжался бешеный полет, больше напоминавший падение, а затем нос аппарата глубоко вошел в мягкий грунт. Шаттл жестоко тряхнуло. Время замедлилось. Во все стороны полетели комья рыхлой земли, аппарат нервно подпрыгнул. Жан-Люк подлетел вверх, натянув ремень безопасности; на секунду он завис в воздухе и успел подумать, что все происходящее ощущается слишком реальным для галлюцинации. Будто бы для того, чтобы напомнить о природе происходящего, боль пыток вернулась. Ну ладно, значит, просто иллюзия на редкость хорошо удалась. Шаттл снова уткнулся носом в землю, прорезая глубокую кривую колею и, прилежно распахав несколько метров, остановился. Опустилась звенящая тишина. Никто не двигался — Жан-Люк переводил дух, а Кью склонил голову, и сидел так, не подавая признаков жизни. Из носа у него капала кровь.


	8. Chapter 8

Первым молчание нарушил борг:

— Мы должны быть ассимилированы. Коллектив должен быть восстановлен. Наши координаты… — сигнал теперь был намного более четким и громким, будто посылавшие его дроны находился совсем рядом.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец, спросил Жан-Люк у Кью.  
— В полном! — с сарказмом ответил тот, распрямляясь и размазывая кровь пальцем. Голос у него дрожал. — Пикард, как я могу быть в порядке? Я был уверен, что внутри аномалии все еще нельзя физически пострадать, но у меня кровь! Значит, они поменяли настройки! А ведь мы чуть не разбились! Ты хоть понимаешь, что я мог умереть? Я рисковал жизнью! Жизнью, Пикард! И ради чего? 

— Ради того, чтобы спасти самого себя, — напомнил Жан-Люк раздраженно.

— Начинаю думать, что зря я так озабочен собой, — сказал Кью. — Надо меньше зацикливаться на собственных проблемах. Если будущий я по глупости вляпался в неприятности, пусть сам себя и спасает!

— Но раз мы уже здесь, может быть, займемся делом?

Кью хмыкнул, и вместо того, чтобы ответить, начал отстегивать ремень непослушными пальцами. Жан-Люк нарочито спокойно встал и помог Кью справиться с замком. Тот поднялся на ноги и не вполне уверенно направился к выходу.

— Эту дверь можно открыть с отключенной автоматикой? — пробурчал он.

— Кнопка сверху. Правее.

Дверь распахнулась с хриплым стоном. Снаружи было тепло. Жан-Люк с опаской вдохнул воздух и почувствовал неожиданную озоновую свежесть, разбавленную гарью от шаттла. Кью тоже сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и, по всей видимости, более-менее пришел в себя.

— Ну надо же, так испортить прекрасные пейзажи! Они превратили это место в помойку. — он огляделся, вытирая окровавленную руку о форму. — Давай убираться отсюда, Пикард, Может быть, нам удалось попасть внутрь незамеченными, а может быть и нет. Так что стоит уйти от шаттла как можно быстрее. Тем более, что здесь скоро приземлится второй. Оказаться раздавленным самим собой мне не хотелось бы.

— Согласен, — кивнул Жан-Люк. — Но куда мы пойдем?

— Очевидно, что нам нужно найти хотя бы один из оставшихся пультов. И при этом опередить пришельцев, которые скоро все выяснят, покопавшись в голове будущего меня.

— Что делает пульт, Кью?

— Позволяет менять характеристики этого мира и любых существ внутри него. Имея шар, мы сможем вернуть мне силу кью прямо внутри аномалии, а пришельцев опустить на то дно, с которого они вылезли.

Жан-Люк нахмурился:

— Зачем тогда он был нужен пришельцам во время пыток? Полагаю, они давно уже подняли собственные ментальные способности. 

— По умолчанию, внутри аномалии нельзя причинить физический вред ни одному живому существу. Это ограничение нужно убирать отдельно для каждого, кто попадает внутрь. Думаю, что ментальными пытками они не ограничились, а значит, им нужно было изменить настройки.

Жан-Люк прислушался к своим ощущениям. Если его физическое тело и пытали, то он этого не чувствовал, полностью утратив с ним связь. Или же на самом деле он ощущал эхо именно от реальных пыток, а не воображаемых? А может быть, одни были связаны с другими? Он искоса посмотрел на Кью. И почему того так заботило благополучие тех, кто оказался внутри? Это было совсем не в его характере.

— И где искать этот пульт?

Кью задумался.

— Хм, для этого нужно знать, какой из шаров нашли пришельцы и какой — будущий я. Впрочем, насчет первого я практически уверен — они взяли тот пульт, который я оставил в зале. Скажи, когда меня поймали, я выглядел растрепанным и грязным? Моя одежда была в порядке?

— В полном. И нет, ты не был грязным. 

— Ну что ж, как это ни прискорбно, мне начинает казаться, что наш лучший шанс найти один из пультов, это подняться на Гору.

— На какую гору?

— На ту самую. Идем!

Кью быстро зашагал вперед, и Жан-Люк последовал за ним, постоянно оглядываясь. Пару минут они двигались в тишине, а затем сверху раздался резкий свист. Жан-Люк задрал голову и увидел знакомый шаттл. Аппарат штопором шел вниз. Одно из крыльев отвалилось, из кабины валил дым.

— И мы выжили после такого приземления? — поинтересовался Кью.

— Я не помню падения. Я очнулся уже в зале с пришельцами, а тебя привели после. Один из пришельцев сказал, что случайно потерял тебя, телепортируя внутрь дворца.

— Значит, они успели вытащить нас во время полета, — Кью проследил взглядом за аппаратом. — Выходит, что своим планом проникнуть внутрь именно сейчас я спас тебе жизнь, Пикард. И где моя благодарность?

— О чем ты, Кью?

— О том, что если бы мы не появились здесь незадолго до шаттла из будущего, то ты наверняка был бы уже мертв.

Жан-Люк задумался.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что на нашем шаттле у пришельцев сработала сигнализация, и потому они были настороже, когда приземлился второй аппарат? Поэтому они в тот раз успели телепортировать меня из кабины до падения? — догадался он. — В таком случае, и правда спасибо.

— Хм, — Кью посмотрел на него задумчиво. — А ты умеешь пользоваться мозгом — когда хочешь. Жаль, что люди так редко этого желают! Идем, нужно спешить. 

Жан-Люк хотел было раздраженно возразить, но передумал и вместо этого спросил:

— Но ведь получается, что сейчас мы меняем прошлое. А ты говорил, что такого не может быть. Что люди неправильно понимают, как устроено время.

Кью ответил не сразу — будто раздумывая, стоит ли тратить время, распинаясь перед примитивной формой жизни.

— Если смотреть на вещи с ограниченной человеческой перспективы, то может, — объяснил он наконец. — Отправившись в прошлое, мы перешли в новую временную ветку. Для меня это гораздо менее значительное событие — просто одна из вероятностей стала чуть более вероятной. Но вот для тебя и правда многое поменялось — ты оказался в другой временной линии, и старая, с ограниченной человеческой точки зрения, будто бы перестала существовать — ведь вернуться в нее ты не можешь. Из твоей вселенной она все равно, что исчезла, хотя для меня по-прежнему доступна. Не пытайся это понять Пикард, все равно вряд ли получится, — он театрально вздохнул.

— Нет, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — кивнул Жан-Люк. — Я знаю теорию о мультивселенной. Нельзя повлиять на прошлое, потому что оно неизменно. Но можно перенестись в альтернативную реальность, в которой твое появление в прошлом предопределено — оно уже предусмотрено историей, ты ничего не меняешь. Эту теорию еще никому не удавалось доказать, поэтому мы не учитываем ее в наших действиях, а исходим из того, что можем менять ход событий. Но тогда получается, что мы спасаем других Жан-Люка Пикарда и Кью, не себя?

— Другого Жан-Люка Пикарда. Кью один во всех вероятностях. Но не волнуйся — и в твою старую временную линию переместился другой Пикард и спасает тебя —вероятнее всего. Конечно, есть миры, где такого не произойдет, но их гораздо меньше. Считай, что у вас круговая порука.

— Но если ты один во всех временных линиях, значит, пока мы с тобой идем здесь, ты еще и проводишь экзамен человечества, и делаешь миллион других дел? Ведь наверняка где-то есть такие миры, где аномалии не было, или же мы с тобой не застряли внутри. Где история в текущий момент движется по другому пути.

— Не совсем. Твой язык примитивен; не уверен, что могу объяснить так, чтобы ты понял, — Кью задумался, подбирая слова. — Другие миры, другие варианты развития событий — всего лишь вероятности, как я и сказал. Некоторые могут быть выражены большей величиной, некоторые меньшей. Отчетливее всего я существую в тех временных линиях, вероятность которых наиболее высока. Например, сейчас это здесь, в аномалии. Иногда я могу выбрать менее вероятный мир усилием воли, сделав основным — но тогда мне нужно повысить его шансы на существование. Например, выстрел из тахионной пушки сильно повысил вероятность этого варианта событий, — Кью обвел вокруг себя рукой. — Но не размышляй об этом слишком усердно — еще перегрузишь свой слабенький мозг. Кстати, нам вот туда, — Он махнул рукой в сторону особенно высокой груды покореженных обломков.

— Лезть на эту кучу металла? — уточнил Жан-Люк.

— Я бы предпочел обойти, — Кью осмотрелся и, заметив узкий проход между почти целым клингонским грузовым судном и оторванной кабиной незнакомого Жан-Люку корабля, направился туда. — Я же сказал — нам надо к Горе.

— Но где ты здесь видишь… — начал Жан-Люк и тут же нашел ответ на свой вопрос. Странно было, что он не заметил гору раньше: подножие скрывалось за толстым слоем облаков, которые в этом мире стелились очень низко, почти как туман, но выше шло чистое голубое небо, и на его фоне верхушка казалась огромным бледным конусом со спиленным верхом. — А, к этой горе!

— Какой же еще? Идем, нужно спешить.

Кью быстрым шагом направился к груде покореженного металла, Жан-Люк последовал за ним. Они двигались по узкой дорожке, протоптанной неизвестно кем, которая на уважительном расстоянии огибала остов корабля. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, а затем прямо перед ними на тропинку вынырнула странная компания: ромуланец, два клингона и пришелец, немного напоминавший андорианца — голубокожий, с антеннами на голове, но только с пятью, а не двумя. Ромуланец и клингоны были непривычно одеты: на первом был облегающий белый костюм, похожий на спортивную форму, а одежда клингонов казалась слишком пышной, почти церемониальной. Жан-Люк такой прежде никогда не видел — уж на клингонах точно. Те всегда одевались так, чтобы костюм не мешал бою, а в этих многослойных халатах из жесткой блестящей ткани даже быстро идти было затруднительно. В руке ромуланца был кинжал, а у голубокожего — странный изогнутый нож с раздвоенным лезвием. Как ни странно, клингоны были безоружными.

Ромуланец красноречиво вытянул руку с кинжалом и произнес что-то на странном смутно знакомом языке. Жан-Люк ничего не понял и нахмурился. Значит, универсальный переводчик здесь не работал? Кажется, в аномалии вся техника приходила в негодность. Ромуланского Жан-Люк не слышал уже очень давно, но это язык, хотя в целом и был непонятен, определенно походил на него — как отдаленный родственник. Может быть, какой-то диалект? 

Ромуланец продолжал говорить. Интонация у него была не очень-то приветливая. Жан-Люк напряженно вслушивался. Он мог бы поклясться, что расслышал «смерть» и «раскаяние». А вот некоторые слова напоминали скорее клингонские — одно из северных наречий, которых Жан-Люк практически не знал.

— Мы пришли с миром, — произнес он по-ромулански, а затем добавил по-клингонски: — Мы не собираемся с вами драться.

Пока ромуланец говорил, Кью медленно отступал в сторону Жан-Люка, пока не оказался за его спиной.

— Мы зря тратим время, надо убираться отсюда, — прошептал он чуть слышно.

— Лучше договориться с ними. Они могут помочь.

— На каком языке? Ты разве не слышишь? Этот парень говорит на смеси древнеромуланского и клингонского из двадцать седьмого века! 

Теперь стало понятно, почему Жан-Люк мало что понимал. Из двадцать седьмого века? Неужели тахионное излучение настолько нарушило ход времени, что здесь перемешались разные эпохи?

— Ты знаешь эти языки?

— В том-то и дело, что нет. Я просто могу их опознать. Конечно, я и сейчас поумнее тебя, но…

— …ненамного, — закончил за него Жан-Люк. Кью возмущенно хмыкнул ему в ухо. — И что ты предлагаешь делать?

— Бежать! — Кью не стал ждать ответа, а отступил назад. Отойдя на несколько метров, он развернулся и бросился прочь. 

Ромуланец гневно закричал и метнул ему вслед кинжал. Жан-Люк обернулся. Оружие скользнуло по плечу Кью и отлетело прочь, загрохотав по ржавому металлу. Кью вскрикнул и схватился за руку, но не остановился. Жан-Люк еле сдержал разочарованный вздох. Кью все испортил! Но, может быть, еще оставался шанс договориться?

— Мы можем обойтись без конфликта. — Жан-Люк обернулся к ромуланцу и поднял руки, демонстрируя, что в них ничего нет. — Мы только что попали сюда и хотели бы понять…

Один из клингонов отодвинул ромуланца с дороги и направился к Жан-Люку. Судя по тому, как он скалил зубы, мир и сотрудничество в его намерения не входили. Жан-Люк развернулся и побежал следом за Кью. Так он не носился уже очень давно. Единственное, что спасло его от клингонов — их неудобные наряды. Для преследования жертвы они точно не годились. А вот ромуланцу в какой-то момент удалось настигнуть Жан-Люка. Но преследователь был низкорослым и тощим, так что Жан-Люк на ходу столкнул его с тропинки. Кью пропал из вида, как испарился. Сколько Жан-Люк не выглядывал его высокую фигуру среди обломков, найти не мог. Но вряд ли Кью побежал туда, откуда они пришли — там разбились оба шаттла, а значит были гораздо выше шансы нарваться на пришельцев, которые пытали Жан-Люка. И если им с Кью нужно было к горе, наверняка тот просто решил обежать груду металла с другой стороны. Жан-Люк начал сворачивать, чтобы описать круг. Еще минут пять, и он выбежал на тропинку, ведущую прочь от кладбища кораблей. Их остовы становились все более редкими, и теперь вместо металла землю покрывала густая трава. Топот преследователей не стихал, а даже приближался, но ускорить бег Жан-Люк не мог — он и так держался из последних сил. 

А затем вернулся настойчивый зов коллектива, бесконечно повторяющееся послание с координатами аномалии, и на тропинку перед Жан-Люком дроны. Они выглядели странно. Нет, никаких сомнений, что видит перед собой борга, Жан-Люк не испытывал. Но эти дроны казались… чуть более гармоничными, чем те, которых ему доводилось встречать раньше, чуть менее изуродованными технологией: хотя искусственных частей у них было столько же, те не казались чуждыми гуманоидным телам, в них чувствовалась эстетическая гармония. Жан-Люк не остановился. Лишь бы они поняли, что я слышу их сигнал, лишь бы приняли за своего, лихорадочно думал он, продолжая стремительно приближаться к боргу.   
Один из дронов поднял руку со встроенным оружием. Жан-Люк не знал, сработает ли оно внутри аномалии — в конце концов, сами дроны наполовину состояли из искусственных частей, но, судя по всему, прекрасно чувствовали себя здесь. Но останавливаться он не собирался. 

— Я — Локутус, борг, — выкрикнул он, чувствуя себя на редкость нелепо. 

Дрон застыл с поднятой рукой, будто раздумывая, что делать.

— Я — второй из семи, — не очень уверенно представился один из его товарищей. — Мы из года две тысячи шестьсот шесть…

Значит, они тоже из будущего? Тогда ясно, почему они так отличались от привычных представителей борга. Жан-Люк не снижая скорости подбежал к дронам, которые стояли близко друг к другу, практически вплотную, перегородив узкую тропинку. 

— Я — Локутус, борг, — повторил он, проталкиваясь между ними.

Один из дронов обернулся ему вслед.

— Я — третий из семи, — сказал он с сомнением, но попытки остановить Жан-Люка не предпринял.

Сзади раздался крик ромуланца. Жан-Люк из последних сил поддал скорости. За его спиной послышались выстрелы, крики, затем глухой удар, будто на металл упало тяжелое тело, но он не обернулся.   
А впереди теперь звучал мерный ритмичный шум, похожий на плеск волн. Жан-Люк помчался в его сторону и вскоре оказался на высоком песчаном обрыве, за которым скрывалась река с желтой мутной водой.   
Жан-Люк начал спускаться вниз, к берегу, цепляясь за колючую остро пахнущую траву, которая больно резала руки. У воды, схватившись за окровавленное плечо, сидел Кью. Вид у него был ошарашенный, а глаза — круглые, как блюдца.

— Они близко, — выкрикнул Жан-Люк, не останавливаясь. — Вставай!

— Но я ранен! Они попали в меня! Ты можешь поверить? Я истекаю кровью, как обычное существо из плоти и крови! Как человек! Мы проиграли, Жан-Люк. Сейчас нас зарежут и все, песенка спета. Тебе-то может быть и все равно, но какая нелепая смерть для кью!

— Нам нужно уходить! 

— Куда? Здесь река! Раньше ее не было! Я ранен, да и плавать наверняка не умею!

— Вот и проверим, — сказал Жан-Люк, стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон. Только вступать в споры сейчас и не хватало. — Если что, я помогу. Тебе придется мне довериться. — Он притормозил рядом с Кью и протянул ему руку.

— Довериться? Ты, должно быть, шутишь! — тот у Кью был возмущенным, но несмотря на это, руку он взял. 

Жан-Люк подтолкнул Кью в сторону реки.

— Я не шучу. И выхода у тебя все равно нет. Либо я и река, либо кинжал и ассимиляция, в произвольном порядке. Думаю, включить в коллектив одного из кью — даже временно лишенного сил — дроны не откажутся. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Кью не пылал энтузиазмом, но хотя бы перестал ныть и не сопротивлялся, а послушно плелся к реке, зажав плечо.

— Сними обувь, — приказал Жан-Люк. — без нее будет легче плыть. 

— Я не знаю, как…

— Тогда стой на месте! — Жан-Люк опустился на колени перед Кью и помог стянуть ботинки. Затем он подтолкнул своего попутчика к мутному потоку. — Быстрее, быстрее!

Вода оказалась холодной, как лед. Стремительное и бурное течение несло мелкие камни и песок, которые с силой били по ногам. Как он переплывет эту реку, да еще и с Кью, которому наверняка придется помогать — а то и тащить на себе — Жан-Люк не представлял.

— Пикард, — со мною что-то не так, — сказал Кью, начиная стучать зубами от холода, — Я не чувствую пальцев ног. Кажется, я умираю.

— Ты просто замерз, — объяснил Жан-Люк, подталкивая Кью в спину, чтобы тот шел быстрее. — Положи руку мне на плечо и держись. Но не вздумай хватать меня за шею — тогда мы оба утонем. Ногами двигай вот так — Жан-Люк изобразил движение руками, подняв их над водой. И постарайся не паниковать. 

Выстрелы и крики за их спиной стихли. Сигнал борга тоже пропал — вернее, теперь казался гораздо более далеким. Жан-Люк обернулся и увидел бегом спускавшегося к воде ромуланца. 

Еще несколько шагов, и дно пропало. Кью вцепился Жан-Люку в плечо мертвой хваткой и тяжело сопел над ухом, но, по крайней мере, пока не паниковал. Жан-Люк начал грести прочь от берега. Они плыли медленно, слишком медленно. Жан-Люк хотел обернуться и посмотреть, что происходит на берегу, но не мог этого сделать, не отцепив руку Кью. В том, что его реакция будет вменяемой, Жан-Люк сомневался. Течение было стремительным, да еще и ветер дул так, что Жан-Люка захлестывало волнами и солоноватая мутная вода то и дело попадала в глаза и рот.

Их с Кью сносило вниз по течению с огромной скоростью, а противоположный берег не спешил приближаться. В какой-то момент их закрутило водоворотом, и Жан-Люк наконец-то смог посмотреть назад. Ромуланец и один из клингонов стояли у самой кромки, но в воду заходить не спешили. Жан-Люк надеялся, что преследователи не решались плыть оттого, что не хотели промокнуть, а вовсе не из-за тварей, которые могли водиться в мутной воде. Будто в ответ на мысли о подводных чудовищах, что-то жесткое ударило Жан-Люка по ноге. Он утешал себя тем, что это просто коряга, пока его живот не задела теплая плоть — и это определенно был не Кью. Жан-Люк напрягся, ожидая нападения, но ничего не произошло. 

Их продолжало нести прочь. Жан-Люк пытался грести к противоположному берегу, но они гораздо быстрее двигались вдоль реки, чем поперек. Но хотя бы направление было верным — русло плавно сворачивало в сторону горы, и та понемногу росла. Они были почти посредине потока, когда волнение усилилось. Плыть теперь приходилось, отвернувшись вбок, чтобы защитить глаза. Напряженное сопение Кью перешло в громкие хрипы.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Жан-Люк. 

— И ты спрашиваешь? Конечно нет! — После каждой фразы Кью делал долгую паузу, отплевываясь от воды и шумно дыша. — Рука отнимается! Истекаю кровью! Не чувствую ног! Вода в носу! Я больше не могу! Брось меня, отыщи пульт сам. Спаси будущего меня, а он все исправит.

— Осталось немного! 

— Нет, много. Больше половины!

Жан-Люк все же извернулся так, чтобы посмотреть на Кью. Тот выглядел жалко: мокрые волосы облепили лоб, глаза покраснели от воды, а из носа текло. 

— Не трать силы на разговоры, — приказал Жан-Люк. Он и сам сомневался, что они смогут доплыть, но сдаваться не собирался. 

По ногам Жан-Люка снова скользнуло что-то теплое и живое, но он не подал вида — не хватало еще, чтобы Кью совсем запаниковал. Впрочем, тот и без подводных чудищ неплохо справлялся.

— Бесполезно! — голос Кью все больше напоминал шепот, но даже крайняя усталость не лишила его любви к разглагольствованиям. — Я здесь бесполезен. Пойти было ошибкой. Один ты справишься лучше. Ты привык к убогости, к ограничениям, ты выдержишь. Пульт на горе. Птица утащила в гнездо. Найди пещеру у подножия.

— Мы найдем пещеру у подножия, — твердо сказал Жан-Люк. Ему совсем не хотелось тратить силы на разговор с Кью, но, кажется, его было не избежать. — Ты думаешь, я так просто провалю испытание человечества? И не надейся. А от такого древнего и мудрого существа, как ты, я ожидал большего. Думал, что ты не сдаешься на первом же препятствии.

— В моей жизни не бывает препятствий! — Возмущение явно прибавило Кью сил. — Одно дело — быть всемогущим, а совсем другое — истекать кровью в грязной реке. Да еще и мерзнуть!

Теплая плоть снова коснулась Жан-Люка; он вздрогнул и попытался уклониться.

— Да ты хоть понимаешь, каково это… — Кью не закончил фразу. Он вскрикнул и отпустил плечо Жан-Люка, начав беспомощно барахтаться. Жан-Люк развернулся. Если на Кью напало существо, живущее в реке…

Кью несколько мгновений беспорядочно бил руками по воде, а затем вскрикнул и пропал. Жан-Люк уже приготовился нырнуть следом, когда Кью снова возник на поверхности, жадно глотая воздух. Он растянулся на гладкой и мокро блестящей поверхности, вцепившись руками в пятнистый край. Жан-Люк испуганно отстранился. Это что, огромный плавник? 

На удивление, Кью больше не казался испуганным — только обессиленным. Он распластался на неведомом существе и пытался отдышаться.

— Это имурианин, Жан-Люк! Он поможет! — наконец, выдохнул он. Существо поднялось к самой поверхности, и теперь Жан-Люк мог его рассмотреть. Больше всего оно напоминало огромного ската. Кью сделал еще несколько глубоких и шумных вдохов и продолжил, уже более спокойно: — За плату разумеется — имуриане ничего не делают бесплатно. И еще потому, что он ненавидит ромуланцев. Они съели его напарника. Нам повезло, что он видел наших преследователей. Не бойся— он ничего тебе не сделает. Можешь взяться за плавник.

Жан-Люк сделал несколько осторожных гребков в сторону ската.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросил он.

— Имуриане общаются телепатически, через физический контакт. Давай, коснись его.

Жан-Люк осторожно протянул руку и тронул плавник. Он ожидал, что услышит речь или увидит картинку — как происходило во время вулканского слияния разумов, например — но вместо этого до него долетела неоформленная в слова мысль, в равной степени несущая в себе и эмоции, и смысл. Пока мысль оставалась бессловесной, Жан-Люк примерно понимал, что хочет передать ему имурианин. Но мозг Жан-Люка, привычный к оформленной внутренней речи, тут же прилежно облек послание в слова, потеряв смысл по дороге:

— Ты хорошо-хорошо? Тогда хорошо. Если плохо-плохо, то нехорошо. Весело хорошо, когда не плохо-плохо.

— Давай же, соглашайся, — поторопил Кью. — Чего ты молчишь?

— Но я не понимаю, чего он хочет.

— Того, о чем я тебе говорил. Услугу за помощь.

— Какую услугу? — Жан-Люк, по примеру Кью, взялся за плавник и второй рукой, надеясь, что имурианин не будет возражать. Тот послал мысленною улыбку. Плавник был горячим, и Жан-Люку показалось, что ничего приятнее он в руках никогда не держал. Только теперь он осознал, насколько же на самом деле замерз.

— Признаться, я и сам не вполне понял. Разберемся потом — когда выберемся. Давай же, соглашайся, Жан-Люк!

Очень надеясь, что не совершает роковую ошибку и не продает своего первенца в рабство, Жан-Люк послал мысленное согласие. Впрочем, вряд ли когда-нибудь у него будет ребенок, подумал он, и почувствовал тоску, снова вспомнив о погибшем племяннике. Сколько раз за сегодня он пережил его гибель? Вторя боли душевной, вернулась и физическая: грудь, кисти рук, лодыжка снова начали ныть. На несколько мгновений Жан-Люк полностью отключился от происходящего.

— Сейчас не время придаваться унынию, Пикард! Возьми себя в руки! — отчитал его Кью, который, казалось, теперь мог каким-то образом считывать его мысли или чувства через имурианина. — Бери пример с меня! Я не сдаюсь, несмотря на полную дикость происходящего. А для тебя ситуация и вовсе должна быть рядовой — ты уже много лет носишься по космосу на примитивной консервной банке, а значит, привык к риску. Так чего ты раскис?

Жан-Люк бросил на Кью возмущенный взгляд и не нашелся, что возразить — настолько нелепым был обвинение.

Имурианин послал Жан-Люку волну внутреннего тепла — столь же приятного, как и жар от плавников:

— Плохо, что плохо, но хорошо-хорошо.

— Спасибо, — мысленно ответил Жан-Люк.

— Ну что, взял себя в руки? Тогда держись крепче, — предупредил Кью, — сейчас мы поплывем!

Жан-Люк едва успел поудобнее перехватить плавник, как они рванули вперед.

Следующие несколько минут Жан-Люк отдыхал. Он как раз успел восстановить дыхание, когда имурианин начал приближаться к земле. Он подплыл к линии берега метра на четыре и остановился. Жан-Люк опустил ноги и по щиколотку провалился в илистый песок. Кью тяжело плюхнулся в воду с другой стороны, подняв брызги. Имурианин попятился прочь, и Жан-Люк поспешил снова коснуться своего спасителя, пока тот не отплыл далеко.

— Спасибо! Мы сделаем, как ты просил, — во всяком случае, он надеялся, что так и будет. Если они все же выяснят, какова была цена билета.

— Хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, когда весело, не плохо, — ответил имурианин и, прорезав поверхность воды длинным острым хвостом, исчез в глубине. 

***

Жан-Люк кинул взгляд на противоположный берег — их преследователей видно не было — а затем посмотрел на гору. Облака пропали и теперь та больше не парила в воздухе гигантским космическим кораблем, а была видна целиком. Над плоской вершиной кружили еле заметные черные точки-птицы. В отличие от голой макушки, подножие оказалось покрыто темной густой зеленью. Жан-Люк поразился тому, какая же гора огромная. Ничего подобного он никогда не видел.

— Ну что же, идем искать пещеру, — произнес Кью и похромал к берегу, зажав плечо одной рукой.

Жан-Люк пошел следом, присматриваясь к своему спутнику. За то время, что их вез имурианин, Кью заметно взбодрился, однако его до сих пор била крупная дрожь. К тому же, с плечом нужно было что-то делать.

— Мы должны перевязать твою рану, — решительно сказал Жан-Люк, когда они вышли на сухой песок. И, не давая Кью времени начать ныть или возражать, приказал: — Раздевайся!

Затем он и сам попытался стянуть мокрый и холодный верх от своей формы, совершенно забыв, что та была старого фасона, а значит, представляла собой сплошной комбинезон. В результате ему пришлось спустить ее до пояса и обвязать рукава вокруг талии, чтобы они не болтались. 

Кью молча наблюдал за процессом.

— Только не говори мне, что в будущем мы стали любовниками, и ты больше не в силах сдерживать свои плотские желания, — наконец, сказал он. Очевидно, что это была шутка, но в то же время в голосе Кью сквозила опаска. Жан-Люк испытал искушение подтвердить предположение и посмотреть на реакцию. Но нет, опускаться до уровня Кью он не собирался. Ну, почти.

— Не волнуйся, я прекрасно умею сдерживаться, когда надо. Раздевайся быстрее!

Кью возмущенно хмыкнул и начал неуклюже нащупывать застежку. Ему мешало больное плечо, да и похоже было, что он просто не знает, как снять форму. 

— Давай я, — предложил Жан-Люк и, подойдя к Кью вплотную, осторожно расстегнул молнию. Кью попытался отстраниться и Жан-Люк почувствовал странное удовлетворение от того, что они сейчас поменялись ролями — обычно это Кью нарушал личное пространство и вел себя провокационно, заставляя испытывать дискомфорт. 

— Боюсь, что верх не отстегивается, — пояснил Жан-Люк, помогая Кью вытащить из комбинезона руку. — Так что тебе придется либо остаться в трусах — если они у тебя, конечно, есть — либо завязать рукава на поясе, как сделал я.

—Лучше завяжу, — поспешно сказал Кью. 

— Хорошо, тогда повернись. Я осмотрю плечо.

Рана оказалась поверхностной — кинжал лишь прорезал кожу. Крови уже почти не было, так что перевязывать плечо Жан-Люк не стал — все равно из подручных средств у них была лишь форма, только что побывавшая в далеко не стерильной воде. 

— Что там, это очень серьезно? Я умираю, Жан-Люк?

— Нет, рана не опасна. Это и раной назвать сложно — просто большая царапина. Ты выживешь.

— Вот как! —В голосе Кью звучали одновременно облегчение и возмущение.

— Давай двигаться к горе. Показывай путь!

Кью скрестил руки на посиневшей от холода груди и решительно зашагал вперед. Жан-Люк двинулся следом. 

***

Путь занял около получаса. Один Жан-Люк добрался бы быстрее, но они были без обуви, и Кью, непривычный к камням и колючей траве, шел как по стеклу. Но они хотя бы успели высохнуть на жарком солнце. Кью наконец-то перестал дрожать, и его бледная кожа приняла более здоровый оттенок.

— Это должно быть где-то здесь, — сказал он, когда они наконец-то достигли цели. — А, вон там! Лаз за камнями.

Жан-Люк внимательно оглядел скалы. Никакого лаза он не видел — только хаотические нагромождения огромных валунов. 

— Ты уверен?

— Полностью. Я сам создал эту гору. Конечно, с тех пор здесь многое изменилось, но не думаю, что от пещеры кто-то решил избавиться. Те пришельцы наверняка даже не знают о ее существовании — с новым уровнем способностей она им без надобности. 

Кью направился к густому кустарнику, сквозь который едва просвечивала каменистая осыпь. 

— Ты первый, — он с опаской посмотрел на колючие ветки, преградившие путь, и сделал приглашающий жест.

Жан-Люк не стал спорить, а просто молча полез насквозь. Ветки били его по груди и временами боль от их ударов трансформировалась в далекое и уже ставшее привычным эхо пыток. 

У Кью ушло гораздо больше времени. Когда он, наконец, вылез из кустов, вид у него был изрядно поистрепавшийся, а плечо и руки украшали новые царапины. Он мрачно посмотрел на Жан-Люка и пошел отодвигать булыжники, завалившие вход. Жан-Люк поспешил на помощь. Еще минут пятнадцать, и они смогли пролезть внутрь. 

Лаз выглядел сотворенным природой, так что Жан-Люк ожидал увидеть обычную пещеру, но его ждал сюрприз — помещение оказалось искусственным. Сразу за камнями начинался прямой коридор с ровными стенами, ведущий к раздвижным дверям, которые были украшены деревянными панелями. Сбоку от них располагалась выпуклая оранжевая кнопка — как у старинного лифта.

— Это что…

— Да, лифт, — предугадал его вопрос Кью. — Птицы обожают воровать все, что блестит, так что я решил создать удобный путь наверх, к гнездам.

— Отлично, — сказал Жан-Люк несколько удивленно. 

Для кого нужен был этот путь? Для самого Кью? Означало ли это, что и раньше внутри аномалии он становился обычным гуманоидом, которому необходимы были такие средства передвижения? До этого Жан-Люк был уверен в том, что тут все дело в занявших аномалию пришельцах — те поменяли законы мира, мешая Кью и лишая сил. Неужели он ошибся? Кью называл аномалию игрушкой. В какие игры он здесь играл?

— Главное, чтобы лифт до сих пор работал, — Кью нажал кнопку и выжидающе уставился на примитивный световой индикатор над дверями.

За створками заскрипело, зашумело, заскрежетало и, наконец, двери со скрипом разъехались. За ними оказалась антикварного вида кабина — Жан-Люк видел такие только в старых фильмах двадцатого - двадцать первого века. Кью решительно шагнул внутрь, Жан-Люк последовал за ним.

Внутри кнопок было четыре. Параллельно их ряду шла вертикальная металлическая пластина с условными обозначениями. Рядом с самой верхней кнопкой находилось изображение вершины, со второй сверху — гнезда, с третьей — озера и с нижней — основания горы. Кью нажал на вторую сверху. Двери закрылись с натужным скрипом, и лифт поехал вверх. Кью тут же вжался в стенку и закрыл глаза.

— Надеюсь, что мы не застрянем здесь, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Обидно будет умереть в собственном лифте!

Медленный подъем продолжался никак не меньше десяти минут. Наконец, кабина остановилась и, немного поскрипев, распахнула двери. Кью стрелой вылетел наружу. Жан-Люк двинулся следом. 

Они оказались в коридоре, похожем на тот, через который вошли: не очень длинном, всего метров в десять. Заканчивался он такой же неровной дырой, заваленной булыжниками. Здесь, к счастью, проем был достаточно широким, чтобы вылезти, не разгребая камни, да и кустов снаружи не оказалось. 

Они вышли на небольшую площадку, расположенную на огромной высоте. Жан-Люк ожидал, что воздух окажется разряженным, но нет, дышать было так же легко, как и внизу. Жан-Люк огляделся: снизу желтела тонкая полоска реки, впереди расстилалось бескрайнее синее небо, а за спиной гора казалась почти такой же нескончаемо высокой, как и при взгляде от подножия. Площадка тянулась в обе стороны: слева почти сразу же сужалась, а справа, наоборот, становилась шире, переходя в плато. Все оно было усеяно огромными гнездами, в каждом из которых с легкостью уместилось бы несколько человек. Над гнездами кружили те, кого Кью назвал «птицами». Жан-Люк пригляделся. Нет, птицами их можно было счесть только издалека. Это были создания в половину человеческого роста, полностью покрытые тусклыми бурыми перьями. Тела и ноги у существ казались человеческими — только из-за перьев выглядели на редкость странно. А вот вместо рук росли длинные узкие крылья, и головы были птичьими. Федерации раньше приходилось сталкиваться с пернатыми разумными видами, но обитатели горы не были похожи ни на один из них. 

— А вот и наши дорогие друзья, — сказал Кью. — Ну что же, пойдем, посмотрим, у них ли мой пульт.

При виде Кью существа всполошились. Они начали взволнованно перекрикиваться длинными трелями, состоящими из сложных сегментов разной тональности и темпа.

— Они разумны? — спросил Жан-Люк.

— До какой-то степени. Точнее, они разумны ровно до тех пор, пока инстинкты не берут свое. И тогда ни о каком интеллекте говорить уже не приходится. Вот, смотри, видишь там, у гнезда?

Одна из «птиц» опустилась на землю и изображала, что у нее подбито крыло. Видимо, как и некоторые земные виды, пыталась таким образом отвлечь их с Кью, на случай, если они любят разорять гнезда. Жан-Люк снова задрал голову, пытаясь оценить количество существ. Их определенно было намного больше, чем мог унести самый вместительный из известных ему космических кораблей. А значит, вряд ли они тоже оказались затянуты в аномалию — если только внутрь не провалился целый флот.

— Но откуда они здесь? Ты создал их вместе с аномалией? Или же она настолько древняя, что здесь зародилась разумная жизнь?

— Я их здесь поселил, — пожал плечами Кью. — Они были слишком уж самовлюбленными и считали, что силой разума могут победить животные инстинкты, — Кью изменил тембр голоса, явно передразнивая кого-то из своих прошлых собеседников. — Что достигли высшего уровня контроля над своими желаниями и импульсами, несмотря на то, что обладают физическим телом. Я доказал им, что они заблуждаются, сделав теми, кто они сейчас.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что каким-то образом их изменил?

— Ну да, именно так. Они были самыми обычными гуманоидами —чуть более развитыми, чем земляне, но все равно примитивными. 

Жан-Люк с ужасом посмотрел на Кью — а затем опять на «птиц». Теперь их нелепые попытки отвлечь от гнезд обрели новый смысл.

— Как называется их вид?

— Сейчас я зову их просто птицами.

— Нет, тогда. Как он назывался до того, как ты решил ради развлечения превратить их в… в этих существ, — в голосе Жан-Люка звучал гнев.

Кью поднял бровь и посмотрел на него с веселым удивлением:

— Однако! Я вижу, эта история тебя задела! Раньше они называли себя… — Кью издал труднопроизносимый звук. — Впрочем, я переврал название. Сложно правильно выговорить его. А уж то, как они называют себя сейчас, выговорить не в состоянии никто, кроме них самих! Но ты можешь звать их угтами — под таким названием они были известны расам, обитавшим недалеко от их родной планеты. 

— Конечно же, эта история меня задела! Бесчеловечно так поступать — тем более, с целым видом!

— А я и не человек. И давай не будем отвлекаться на ерунду, у нас не так много времени.

— Он прав, — Жан-Люк вздрогнул, услышав рядом незнакомый голос со странным певучим акцентом. Один из угтов — тот самый, который только что хромал у гнезда — умудрился незаметно приблизиться на расстояние нескольких метров и теперь смотрел на них, склонив голову на бок. Он больше не припадал на одну ногу, пытаясь отвлечь от птенцов, и взгляд у него был разумный и очень пытливый. — Ерунда, не стоящая говорить. Я желаю помощь. Меня имя… — он издал мелодичный свист, который тут же перешел в клекот. — Но вы будете звать Угр. Вы — создатели?

Жан-Люк бросил косой взгляд на Кью. Угр явно слышал их разговор, но отнесся к появлению того, кто обрек его народ на существование в облике неразумных животных, на редкость спокойно. 

— Нет, я не создатель, — наконец, произнес он. — Создатель — он. Я капитан Пикард, Звездный флот Федерации планет. Я оказался внутри аномалии случайно. Но откуда вы знаете мой язык?

— Всегда таланты в трех областях — язык, музыка, рисовать. Взаимосвязано: искусство — язык, рисовать — язык, но говорит символы. Говорит эмоции. Вы думаете, что он превратил в животных, но не так, — Угр посмотрел на Кью. — Хотя осуждать его, но он лишь усилил инстинкты. Наш разум таким же, как был — мы иметь телепатию, и остались без изменений. Их использовал, чтобы узнать язык. 

— Прекрасно, замечательно, но давайте уже найдем пульт, — нетерпеливо вмешался Кью. — Ург, правильно? Ты знаешь, где шар?

— Да, но одним туда не ходить. Шар иметь Те, Кто Нет, — Угр выделил каждое слово так, будто оно должно было писаться с большой буквы. 

— Отлично, — Голос Кью был полон сарказма. — Значит, нас заклюют неразумные куры. Но выбора нет, так что давайте двигаться. Главное, когда будешь там, смотри, чтобы над тобой никто не летал, Жан-Люк. Ты знаешь, чем это грозит — ты же знаком с голубями.

Угр посмотрел на Кью оскорбленно, но ничего не сказал. Жан-Люк улыбнулся, извиняясь за спутника.

— Вы проводите нас? — спросил он.

Угр замялся и захлопал крыльями.

— Он не хочет идти туда, потому что само существование Тех, Кто Нет, доказывает, что угты ошибались, веря в примат разума над инстинктами, а я был прав.

—Кью!

— Это нет, — Угр успокоился и сложил крылья. — Теория да — как мы живем и что делаем, прямое показывает, что мы с инстинктом. Посмотрите — когда я увижен вами, изображать, что ранен, как птица. Но с помощью техники я преодолеть. Я выйти к вам, чтобы приветствовать, как надо разумному. Они — не свидетельство. Мы просто иногда не хотим. Они не бороться природу, вот и все. Я провожу. Вы наверх, я буду ждать.

Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка и кивнул в сторону лифта.

— Это на этаж выше, — объяснил он.


	9. Chapter 9

Подъем на вершину горы казался бесконечным. Прошло десять минут, затем еще десять, а лифт и не думал останавливаться. Кью вжался в стену, закрыл глаза и часто дышал. На его лбу выступил пот. Жан-Люк начал бояться, что у Кью начнется паническая атака. С одной стороны, сейчас ему меньше всего хотелось помогать своему спутнику— несмотря на уверения Угра, что все в порядке, поступок Кью выходил за рамки допустимого. Жан-Люк до сих пор кипел от возмущения — как можно поступать так с разумными существами! Как можно играть с целыми видами, трансформируя их по собственному желанию, полностью меняя их природу, лишь потому, что тебе не понравились их слова? Впрочем, чему он удивлялся? Поступить так было вполне в духе Кью — во всяком случае, того Кью, которого экипаж «Энтерпайза» встретил у станции «Фарпойнт». Жан-Люку хотелось надеяться, что с тех пор Кью переосмыслил свое поведение, стал более человечным, как бы антропоцентрично это не звучало. Но помощь Кью была нужна Жан-Люку, так что он подавил гнев. 

— Подумай о чем-нибудь другом, отвлекись, — сказал он, все еще не в силах скрыть раздражение. 

— Легко сказать, — процедил Кью сквозь зубы, — Как я могу не думать о лифте, когда в нем еду?

— Это вполне тебе по силам, уверяю тебя.

— Много ты понимаешь! — Кью снова закрыл глаза и полностью погрузился в свой страх. 

Жан-Люк сдержал тяжелый вздох. Нет, прямой подход тут не поможет, нужно действовать по-другому.

— Получается, что угты обошли тебя по всем статьям, —заметил он, наконец.

— Это еще как понимать? — от возмущения Кью приоткрыл один глаз.

— Подумай сам. Ты превратил их в существ, ведомых инстинктами, а они разработали специальные техники, чтобы эти инстинкты преодолеть, — Во-всяком случае, именно так Жан-Люк понял путанное объяснение Угра. — А ты, превратившись в существо, управляемое эмоциями и чувствами, но в состоянии сделать того же. Ты не можешь побороть банальный страх, с которым справился бы и ребенок.

— У меня не было времени, чтобы разработать специальные техники, Пикард! Я стал человеком меньше суток назад!

— Но и твой уровень развития изначально был выше, чем у угтов. Так почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своими обширными знаниями и глубокой мудростью, чтобы справиться со страхом? Или же они знания у тебя не такие обширные, а мудрость не настолько глубокая?

Кью бросил на Жан-Люка прожигающий насквозь взгляд, а затем разжал кулаки и с видимым усилием опустил руки. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул через рот. Еще несколько вдохов и выдохов, и Кью ощутимо расслабился.

— Легче легкого, Пикард, — сказал он с вызовом, хотя голос у него все еще заметно дрожал. — Человеческая биохимия на удивление проста.

— Очень этому рад, — сказал Жан-Люк, жалея, что не додумался до этого способа еще в реке. Впрочем, тогда вокруг было слишком много отвлекающих факторов — сейчас хотя бы за ними не гнались клингоны и ромуланцы, да и голоса борга Жан-Люк уже давно не слышал. — Не отвлекайся, продолжай делать, что делаешь, пока мы не приедем.

Остаток пути прошел в молчании. Кью и правда продолжал размеренно и глубоко дышать, временами беря паузы, чтобы бросить на Жан-Люка подозрительный взгляд — будто ожидал, что тот начнет над ним подшучивать. Конечно же, ничего подобного Жан-Люк не делал. Вслух, по крайней мере.

Когда двери лифта наконец-то раскрылись, перед ними стоял Угр.

—Быстрее, — сказал он. — На этаже… — он издал заливистый свист. — Живут в дворец, пришли здесь. Те, Кто Нет беспокоятся. Пока далеко, но будут близко.

— Так вот кому досталась моя игрушка! — воскликнул Кью, с облегчением выскочив из лифта. — Не удивляюсь тому, что они здесь устроили! Вот уж не повезло, так не повезло — даже люди натворили бы меньше бед.

— Кто они, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк.

—Вы вряд ли с ними встречались — они из совершенно другой части космоса. Можешь называть их анами. Впрочем, можешь и как-нибудь еще, это ни на что не влияет. Они всего лишь еще одна раса, которая ищет способ подняться на ступеньку выше, ничего для этого не делая, — Кью издал смешок. — Думаю, и в аномалию аны проникли именно за этим. А здесь уж они нашли, где развернуться. Наверняка считают теперь себя центром мироздания! Но если они здесь, нужно быть осторожными. 

***

Выход из коридора открывался на плато, очень похожее на то, где они уже были — но только здесь оно начиналось от самого лаза, без узкой площадки. В небе кружили тысячи угтов, беспокойно галдя и пересвистываясь, а всю поверхность занимали их гнезда. Судя по всему, тех, кто не смог справиться со своими инстинктами, было намного больше, чем тех, кто смог. При виде этого зрелища Жан-Люк испытал почти физическую боль. Анов видно не было. 

— В том концом, — Угр крылом указал направление. — Последний раз — гнездо там. Но все иметь поменяться. Те, Кто Нет— беспокойные, часто дерутся, часто измена места. 

Угр поскакал в сторону гнезд отрывистыми прыжками, из-за чего стал похож на гигантского неуклюжего воробья. Жан-Люк и Кью бросились следом.

Угты в воздухе забеспокоились и начали слетаться к бегущим, кружа над их головами. 

— Я говорю, — крикнул Угр, а затем перешел на пронзительный свист.

В ответ гвалт поднялся такой, что Жан-Люку пришлось заткнуть уши.

Угр прочирикал что-то пронзительное, но и это не помогло. Угты продолжали выписывать в воздухе круги, временами зависая на месте, будто для того, чтобы атаковать.

И тогда Угр запел. Песня была странной смесью свиста и мелодичных трелей. Их структура казалась сложной: ритм то ускорялся, то замедлялся, тембр голоса изменялся, как и сам характер звуков. Жан-Люк мог бы поклясться, что в песне есть слова. Ничего подобного он никогда раньше не слышал. Несмотря на то, что сам он не понимал смысла, мелодия его завораживала. Впрочем, возможно, и Те, Кто Нет, тоже не понимали ни слова. Жан-Люк не знал, полностью ли они отбросили разум.

Как бы то ни было, угты заметно притихли. Некоторые еще кричали, а один попытался спикировать на Жан-Люка, но большинство внимательно слушало. Затем, один за другим, они начали подпевать, искусно встраивая свои голоса в общий хор. Их пение отличалось — было более хаотичным, менее структурированным и не таким сложным, однако песня не теряла своей гармонии — просто становилась другой. Жан-Люк остановился, зачарованный музыкой.

— Я никогда не слышал…

Кью схватил его под локоть и подтолкнул:

— Быстрее, сейчас не время наслаждаться концертом! — бросил он. — Послушаешь птичек в другой раз!

Угр на мгновение прервался, чтобы показать на крайнее гнездо у обрыва:

— Вот здесь. Искающие здесь. 

Затем его голос снова влился в хор. 

Жан-Люк огляделся, а затем полез в гнездо, цепляясь за огромные сухие ветки. Он очень надеялся, что внутри никого нет. Взрослых угтов в гнезде и правда не оказалось, но в самом центре лежало огромное яйцо, будто раскрашенное художником авангардистом во все цвета радуги. Жан-Люк осторожно спрыгнул внутрь, стараясь не задеть скорлупу. Гнездо оказалось таким большим, что его край заканчивался высоко над головой. Жан-Люк огляделся. На первый взгляд, ничего похожего на стеклянный шар внутри не было. 

Жан-Люк обошел вокруг яйца, внимательно осматриваясь, и заметил у противоположного края круглый предмет, полностью заляпанный пометом. Размер казался подходящим — если учесть толстый слой грязи сверху. Жан-Люк схватил находку и начал оттирать рукавом. Вскоре внутри заблестело стекло. Да, это был пульт, они все же смогли его найти! Теперь оставалось только отдать шар Кью, чтобы тот навел в аномалии порядок. Или же… Жан-Люк с сомнением замер. А не лучше ли сделать это самому? Насколько он мог доверять Кью? Как тот поступит с ним? Что сделает с человечеством? Обычно Кью соблюдал те правила игры, которые сам же и установил, но всегда ли он так делал? История с угтами заставила Жан-Люка сомневаться. Вдруг Кью и человечество решит превратить… скажем, в лососей? Чтобы люди путешествовали по рекам, а не по космосу, и не действовали больше на нервы континууму. Жан-Люк посмотрел на шар, размышляя. Насколько трудно им управлять? Аны справлялись без видимого труда — хотя кто знает, сколько попыток на это ушло. А вот угты явно не были в состоянии использовать пульт — но тут дело могло быть в том, что он попал к Тем, Кто Нет, а не к их разумным соплеменникам.

Его раздумья прервал резкий женский голос:

— Да он такой же, как и тот, которого мы поймали раньше. Эти кью что, все одинаковые? 

Жан-Люк узнал голос без труда — это была Аэ.

— Не важно. Интересно другое — что он здесь делает? —ей ответил мужчина. Кажется, это был Уи. — Так что ты здесь забыл, Кью? Ищешь наш шар, как и твой двойник? Ладно, можешь не отвечать, сейчас я сам проверю.

Кью закричал.

Песня сбилась и рассыпалась на тысячу пронзительных криков. Угты заволновались и начали подтягиваться ближе, кружа над тем местом, откуда доносились голоса.

Жан-Люк опустил глаза на шар. Кажется, выбора у него не осталось. Кью так и не рассказал о том, как использовать пульт — даже тогда, в реке, он опустил этот момент, видимо, сочтя само собой разумеющимся. Когда Аэ применяла шар, она сжимала его обеими руками. Жан-Люк сделал также и ощутил, что под прохладной поверхностью скрыто внутреннее тепло. Оно проникало сквозь ладони и ползло вверх, постепенно заполняя все тело. Когда Жан-Люк почувствовал себя так, будто с головой погрузился в горячую ванну, реальность вдруг на мгновенье пропала, сменившись беспросветной чернотой, а затем вернулась на место, но не одна, а с двумя стрелками, которые росли из одной и той же точки. Вокруг стрелок располагались две круглые полупрозрачные шкалы без каких-либо символов, только с делениями. Кажется, это были шкалы порядка, но вот что они измеряли и как определить характер неравенства, Жан-Люк совершенно не представлял. Кью говорил, что пульт позволяет менять характеристики аномалии и всех находящихся внутри существ. Но какая из шкал это делает? И где на циферблатах больше или меньше, лучше или хуже? Жан-Люк присмотрелся к стрелкам. Одна была отодвинута к правому краю, другая колебалась, двигаясь вперед-назад по одному и тому же участку другой шкалы и не выходя за его границы. Жан-Люк подождал несколько секунд, но нет, инструкций, как пользоваться пультом, вслед за стрелками так и не возникло.

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как испытать каждую из них. Но как их повернуть? Жан-Люк попробовал усилием воли притронуться к одной, и та сразу же задрожала, став более яркой и отчетливой. Вторая стрелка и шкала потухли, сливаясь с фоном. Что ж, это оказалось совсем не сложно. Он попробовал сдвинуть ту же стрелку — чуть-чуть, на одно деление — но перестарался. Она рванула вправо, и Жан-Люк вдруг полностью лишился сил. Ноги подкосились; он рухнул рядом с яйцом, чуть его не задев. Шкала пропала, тепло, наполнявшее тело, пропало. Шар упал и откатился в углубление между веток. Жан-Люк потянулся к нему, но рука, вместо того, чтобы послушаться команды, лишь едва заметно дрогнула. Жан-Люк напряг все свои силы, собрал всю волю, и сумел приподнять пальцы на пару сантиметров. Что ж, по крайней мере теперь он знал, что эта стрелка отвечает за физические способности — правда, не понятно было, подействовал ли пульт только на него, или на всех существ в аномалии. Жан-Люк продолжил тянуть руку к шару, и та наконец-то сдвинулась.

По внутренним ощущениям Жан-Люка прошло минут пятнадцать, не меньше, прежде чем его пальцы коснулись пульта. Жан-Люк медленно и неуклюже начал подталкивать шар к себе, чтобы схватить обеими руками. Наконец, тепло вернулось и снова потекло внутрь неторопливой волной, а перед глазами возникли знакомые шкалы и стрелки. К счастью, физическая беспомощность на управление пультом никак не влияла; стрелки сдвигались все так же легко. Жан-Люк вернул первую из них на место, и почувствовал, что теперь может встать.

— Так-так, и кто тут у нас? 

Он задрал голову и прямо сквозь шкалу увидел лицо Аэ, которая с холодным интересом заглядывала в гнездо. Жан-Люк сфокусировался на стрелке. Если первая влияла на его физическое состояние, то вторая должна была отвечать за ментальные способности. Проверять в любом случае времени не было. Жан-Люк решительно сдвинул и первую, и вторую стрелку влево, и вдруг оказалось, что он может все. Как управлять пультом теперь было абсолютно ясно. Первая стрелка и правда отвечала за физические характеристики того, у кого находился шар, а вторая — за умственные. Чтобы повлиять на остальных обитателей мира, нужно было вызвать дополнительные шкалы, но Жан-Люк был уверен, что справится и так, если будет действовать быстро.

Аэ будто почувствовала, что произошло. Она охнула и протянула в сторону Жан-Люка руку, но было уже поздно. Одной мимолетной мыслью Жан-Люк ее обездвижил. Аэ рухнула вниз. Затем он проверил, где остальные аны, и парализовал их тела и разум, отправив в глубокий сон.

Жан-Люк отряхнулся от грязи и веток и легко выпрыгнул из гнезда. Угты, увидев, что оба ана бездвижно лежат, успокоились. Некоторые приземлились и теперь подбирались к телам осторожными прыжками.

Кью лежал метрах в десяти от Аэ, уткнувшись в камни лицом. Его плечо было неестественно вывернуто. Жан-Люк подошел ближе и починил все сломанное, исцелив и разум, и тело. Кью застонал и начал медленно подниматься. Наверное, стоило вернуть Кью его силу сейчас… но нет, Жан-Люк все еще слишком злился на то, как тот поступил с угтами. Вместо того, чтобы возвратить Кью способности, Жан-Люк перенес себя, его, Аэ, Уи и Угра в тот самый зал, где его пытали. 

Затем Жан-Люк на мгновение замер, оценивая собственные мысли, эмоции и побуждения — просто чтобы убедиться, что всемогущество не ударило ему в голову. Нет, он не испытывал никакого желания переписывать историю, судить менее развитые виды или издеваться над беззащитными пришельцами. Он даже не чувствовал искушения улететь отсюда, чтобы исследовать вселенную в одиночестве — хотя этого в любом случае не вышло бы, ведь его сила была ограничена пределами аномалии, а аномалия — пределами разума. 

Убедившись, что не растерял моральные принципы за те полминуты, в течение которых владел шаром, Жан-Люк осмотрелся.

Картина, которая ему открылась, была сюрреалистичной. Он будто попал в царство, где побывала злая колдунья, заставив жителей уснуть. Жан-Люк, даже не задумавшись, умудрился переместить Аэ и Уи на ту самую скамью, где впервые увидел пришельцев, и теперь все четверо сидели, склонив головы друг другу на плечи. Они казались утомленными детьми, прикорнувшими после целого дня игр, не дойдя до кроваток.   
На полу, распростершись ниц, лежало его собственное тело, совершенно голое. Вначале Жан-Люк даже не поверил, что это он сам: тело было усеяно порезами, синяками и ссадинами. Очевидно было, что аны не ограничились ментальными пытками и в какой-то момент перешли к физическим. Жан-Люк без труда исцелил ранения. Он испытал сильное желание прикрыть тело, но удержался, сочтя порыв иррациональным.

Кью — тот, что попал сюда из настоящего — тоже оказался не в лучшей форме. Он растянулся в огромной луже крови неподалеку. Жан-Люк переключил силу разума на Кью, и тот застонал и приподнялся, ошарашенно озираясь. Кью из прошлого и Угр стояли у Жан-Люка за спиной: он чувствовал их присутствие даже не оборачиваясь.

Итак, ему удалось взять происходящее под контроль. Теперь оставалось только понять, как это поможет разрушить иллюзию. Жан-Люк смутно надеялся, что та рассеется сама: спадет, как пелена, после того, как действие подойдет к кульминации. Но развязка была уже здесь, а иллюзия и не думала исчезать. Может быть, следовало сделать что-то еще? 

— Дай угадаю, ты достал пульт, обрел силу кью и теперь хочешь самостоятельно все исправить. — Жан-Люк вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Говорил Кью из прошлого. — Но тебе это не под силу, Пикард. Ты всего лишь человек. Куда уж тебе разобраться во всем! — Его голос был полон пренебрежения. — К тому же, ты кое-что забыл.

— Что именно? — спросил Жан-Люк, стараясь не показать, что снова начинает злиться.

— Наше соглашение. Мы договорились, что ты поможешь мне спасти себя самого в будущем, а я зачту это за испытание для всего человечества. Но как я могу принять решение, не имея силы кью? Отдай шар мне. В отличие от тебя, я легко наведу здесь порядок. У меня потрясающее резюме — миллиарды лет опыта! 

— Да, мы договаривались, что ты примешь решение на основании того, что произойдет в аномалии, — задумчиво сказал Жан-Люк. — Но о том, что я должен буду вернуть тебе силу кью, речи не шло. Так что ты можешь принять решение прямо сейчас. 

— Что? — опешил Кью.

— Решай сейчас. Прошли мы испытание или нет?

— Но это давление, Пикард! Произвол! Ты пользуешься своей силой для того, чтобы меня запугать!

— Так ты что, меня боишься?

— Конечно, нет! —Кью фыркнул от возмущения.

— Тогда принимай решение. Достойно ли человечество того, чтобы продолжать исследования космоса?

Кью скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Жан-Люка исподлобья.

— Насчет всего человечества не уверен. Но должен признать — ты выдержал испытание, Пикард, — нехотя признал он. 

— Вот и отлично, — кивнул Жан-Люк, ожидая, что уж сейчас-то иллюзия рассыплется в прах. Но нет, ничего не изменилось.

— Ну теперь-то ты можешь вернуть мне мои способности?

— Подожди, я еще не закончил.

Жан-Люк огляделся, пытаясь понять, что еще можно сделать, и заметил Угра. Тот отошел в дальний угол и сидел там, нахохлившись и втянув голову в плечи. Жан-Люк направился к нему. Младший Кью поплелся за ним следом, не отходя ни на шаг, будто на поводке.

— Я знаю, что Кью поступил с вами несправедливо, — сказал Жан-Люк Угру, — и хочу все исправить. Моя сила действует только в самой аномалии, так что я не в состоянии возвратить вас на родную планету, но зато могу вернуть вам прежние тела и дать корабль, чтобы вы самостоятельно добрались домой.

— Нет, нет! — Угр взволнованно замахал крыльями. — Кью сделавший большую услугу. До этому тела, мы полностью контролировали: эмоции, желания, все. Мы имели внутреннего совершенства, не к чему было стремиться. Создатель мира предавал цель — теперь задача еще сложная, это прекрасно! Эти тела сложные — тоже прекрасно! Дали возможность развиваться по пению. Голосовой аппарат совершенный больше раньшего, — он потряс головой. — С живописью сложность, но есть выход. Мы хотим быть здесь. Если вы здесь, приходи, покажу.

В голосе Угра звучала нескрываемая гордость. Жан-Люк бросил косой взгляд на Кью, и тот пожал плечами.

— А я предлагал им, — сказал он. — Потому что и правда слегка погорячился. Но они очень упрямые. И кто я такой, чтобы спорить с желанием вида скатиться по лестнице эволюции вниз?

Кажется, эту ситуацию Жан-Люк оценил не вполне верно; Кью поступил вовсе не так жестоко, как показалось вначале. Он почувствовал облегчение. 

— А как же те, кто не смог победить инстинкты? — снова повернулся он к Угру.

— Они не так, — объяснил тот. — Они Те, Кто Нет. У каждого силы и навыки, имеющиеся, побороть инстинкт. Они не захотели. Выбор стал ими, хотя мне не нравится.

Больше говорить было не о чем:

— Тогда приготовься, — сказал Жан-Люк, — сейчас я отправлю тебя обратно на гору. На счет три. Раз, два, — Угр напряженно присел и раскинул крылья, — Три.

Он исчез, оставив за на полу одинокое перо.

— Ну, все? — с нетерпением спросил Кью из прошлого. — Теперь-то ты можешь заняться мной?

— Еще нет, —Раз уж Жан-Люк начал разбираться с проблемами тех, кто застрял в аномалии, логично было пойти до конца. 

Он усилием воли переместился на свалку разбитых кораблей — приблизительно в тот район, где они с Кью встретили клингонов, ромуланца и голубокожего пришельца. Затем он внимательно осмотрелся, используя свои новые способности. Кью был прав. Ромуланец попал сюда из прошлого, а клингоны — из будущего. Все корабли, все выжившие здесь существа оказались из разных времен и концов галактики. Аномалия и так хаотично перемещалась с места на место, возникая то здесь, то там, а после того, как «Энтерпрайз» ударил по ней из тахионных пушек, начала скакать еще и по времени. Значит, следовало сделать так, чтобы каждый смог улететь в то место и время, из которого прибыл. Жан-Люк задумался, не нарушат ли его действия одну из директив Звездного флота — но нет, сейчас он не вмешивался в развитие цивилизации, а спасал пострадавших от опасного космического феномена. Он сосредоточился и начал восстанавливать корабли. Вскоре груды искореженного металла превратились в ряды разномастных космолетов. На кубе Жан-Люк остановился — помогать боргу ему вовсе не хотелось. Однако… до начала истории с аномалией его вызвали в командование Звездного флота потому, что разведка донесла — несколько кубов начали движение в сторону Федерации, и их целью, судя по траектории полета, была Солнечная система. Теперь Жан-Люк был уверен, что они направлялись к аномалии, потому что поймали сигнал дронов, которые застряли внутри.

Обычно борг не спешил выручать своих потерянных детей — что для коллектива пропажа нескольких десятков бойцов? Но эти дроны попали в аномалию из будущего, и борг это понял. Он стремился заполучить технологии, которых пока не имел. А значит, и от куба нужно было избавиться — для того, чтобы лишить борга цели и предотвратить его появление в Федерации. Жан-Люк починил куб, а затем посмотрел наверх, на невидимый отсюда выход из аномалии. Теперь нужно было убрать сигнализацию и настроить проход так, чтобы он всегда вел в то место и время, из которого пришел корабль. Жан-Люк боялся, что с последним не справится, но оказалось, что если привязать перемещения аномалии к временным и пространственным характеристикам материала обшивки аппарата, проходящего сквозь дыру, то все довольно легко. Он закончил манипуляции с временем и пространством, и по небу расплылась огромная клякса. Ну вот, теперь выход наружу не заметить было попросту невозможно.

Оставались еще аны, но вот с ними разбираться Жан-Люку совсем не хотелось. Пожалуй, это он мог уступить Кью — любому из них. Жан-Люк перенесся обратно в зал, прямо к собственному телу. 

— Ну наконец-то, ты вернулся! — воскликнул Кью из прошлого, едва заметив Жан-Люка. — А теперь отдай шар мне. Тебе не хватит ума все исправить. Ты даже не понимаешь, что здесь происходит на самом деле!

Если до этого у Жан-Люка и были сомнения по поводу того, справится ли он сам, то теперь они исчезли. Он упрямо сжал губы. 

— Ну что ты наделал! — голос был почти такой же, как и у этого Кью, но не совсем. Он казался более зрелым и менее агрессивным.

Жан-Люк обернулся. Второй Кью неодобрительно качал головой. Он все еще был абсолютно голым, но, судя по всему, это его нимало не смущало. Жан-Люк окинул Кью долгим взглядом и неожиданно почувствовал прилив желания. Было что-то очень возбуждающее в том, что они поменялись ролями. К тому же осознание того, что все вокруг нереально, раскрепощало. А вдруг иллюзия не заканчивается, потому что он должен перестать отрицать свои желания, внезапно подумал Жан-Люк. Нужно было признать — Кью вызывал у него неоднозначные чувства, среди которых было и сексуальное притяжение. Но нет, в собственном разуме его заперла не советник Трой, желающая, чтобы он познал себя, а агрессивные пришельцы. 

Жан-Люк прогнал непрошеные мысли и одним ментальным усилием одел Кью в форму Звездного флота. Тот оглядел себя, хмыкнул, но никак не прокомментировал произошедшее.

— Теперь Жан-Люк ни за что не позволит ни тебе, ни мне помочь, — вместо этого продолжил он, все еще обращаясь к своему двойнику. — Он должен будет сделать все сам, чтобы доказать, что совсем не такой жалкий и никчемный представитель жалкого и никчемного вида, каким ты его считаешь. — Кью переключил внимание на Жан-Люка, — И, mon сapitaine, если ты собираешься войти в собственное тело, слиться с ним или сделать другую подобную глупость, то лучше не надо. Тело, в котором ты находишься сейчас, реально.

— В рамках иллюзии, — кивнул Жан-Люк. 

— Иллюзии? О чем ты?

— Все, что ты видишь вокруг, происходит в моей голове, — пояснил Жан-Люк.

— Это еще почему? Я чувствую себя вполне настоящим. 

— Но откуда тогда здесь он? — Жан-Люк указал на Кью из прошлого. — Как он мог вытащить меня из аномалии, чтобы затем отправиться в нее вместе со мной?

— Вот видишь, — сказал Кью из прошлого. — Пикард слишком мало понимает в происходящем. Он совершенно запутался и не сможет ничего исправить! — Он повернулся к Жан-Люку и требовательно протянул руку: — Так что отдай шар мне, пока не напортачил, а я уж сделаю все, как надо. Ты сам даже не в состоянии отличить сон от реальности!

— Зачем, зачем ты это сказал? — простонал старший Кью, схватившись за голову. — Ты что, вообще ничему не учишься?

— Я кью, мне нет нужды учиться!

— Как мало ты еще понимаешь!

— А ты будто больше! Ты старше меня на жалкие несколько тысяч лет, а уже мнишь себя умудренным опытом мудрецом! Это где ты успел набраться мудрости? У людей? Да не смеши меня!

— Даже букашка может чему-то научить — но только того, кто этого желает. 

Жан-Люк не слушал перепалку. Значит, он не в состоянии понять, где настоящий мир, а где нет? Значит, недостаточно умен, чтобы развеять иллюзию? Кью всегда его недооценивал. И да, у Кью были основания считать себя выше — его вид намного обогнал человечество в развитии. Но сейчас, получив в свое распоряжение пульт, Жан-Люк практически не отличался от кью — во всяком случае, в рамках иллюзии — и собирался доказать, что в состоянии решить проблему без посторонней помощи. В особенности, без вмешательства обоих Кью. 

Жан-Люк посмотрел на собственное тело на полу. Попробовать все же каким-то образом войти в него? Но он не представлял себе, как это сделать, даже используя свои новоприобретенные способности. К тому же, ему только теперь пришло в голову, что и тело на полу — часть галлюцинации. И какой тогда смысл в слиянии с ним? Но как еще проснуться от искусственного сна? Может быть, найти предел иллюзии и выйти за него?

Жан-Люк расширил сознание, пытаясь нащупать границы окружающего мира — ведь тот не мог быть бесконечным. Сознание Жан-Люка росло, заполняя собою зал, затем здание, а после и всю аномалию. Та теперь казалась не такой уж и большой. Жан-Люк видел все, что находилось внутри, одновременно: гору, реку, огромное озеро, лес, где скрывались те выжившие, кто уцелел после встречи с анами и с шайками, орудующими на корабельной свалке. Затем разум Жан-Люк распространился за пределы маленького мирка, продолжая расти со все растущей скоростью. «Энтерпрайз» все еще находился неподалеку — Жан-Люк видел, как экипаж без устали ищет способ заглянуть внутрь аномалии, понять ее природу, заставить уйти прочь от Земли, спасти капитана. Но способа не было, теперь он это знал — захватывая новый объект, Жан-Люк начинал понимать его природу, проникал в самую суть. Убрать аномалию мог только Кью. Сознание Жан-Люка охватывало все новые звездные системы, стремительно расширяясь, а граница мира не приближалась. Значило ли это, что тот был настоящим? Но ведь если Жан-Люк находился внутри собственного разума, если застрял в иллюзии, то и бесконечная вселенная была частью его сознания. А значит, так было ничего не доказать. Но как же тогда понять, реальна ли реальность? Как поверить, существует ли физический мир? Жан-Люк задумался, не прекращая расширять разум — на случай, если граница все же была, и он попросту ее еще не достиг. 

Внутри его сознания мелькали стремительно уменьшающиеся звездные системы, сбегаясь к центру. С каждой захваченной звездой, с каждой туманностью, понимание вселенной росло. Вскоре звезды начали казаться крохотными точками, и теперь внутри сознания Жан-Люка величаво проплывали галактики. Ощущение было непередаваемым, и на какое-то время Жан-Люк поддался ему — он перестал думать о своей цели и просто впитывал в себя мир, осознавая и понимая все больше и больше. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он будет знать все. За пределами вселенной маячило нечто непостижимое, странное и чуждое, и Жан-Люк продолжил расширяться, пытаясь охватить и эту область. Кажется, его физическое тело уже не справлялось с нагрузкой, потому что где-то далеко, в миллиардах световых лет, колени Жан-Люка столкнулись с полом, а затем под его щекой возникла прохладная плита. 

Там же, где его тело валялось на каменном полу, в невообразимой дали, кто-то тряс его за плечо:

— Жан-Люк, что ты делаешь! Остановись, ты убиваешь себя!

— Ну и что, — пробормотал Жан-Люк, и продолжил расти.

Он уже почти поверил, что все происходящее — реально. Вряд ли его сознание было способно вообразить то, что он видел сейчас. Хотя… возможно, он просто переживает мистический опыт? Жан-Люк читал несколько статей, в которых рассказывалось, какие области человеческого мозга отвечают за такие переживания. Если пришельцы активировали нужную зону, то вполне могли вызвать религиозное видение, принявшее форму полного слияния со вселенной. Нет, поверив в реальность мира, Жан-Люк рисковал навеки застрять в дебрях собственного сознания. Ему нужен был способ проверки, точный и однозначный. Внезапно, Жан-Люку пришла в голову очень простая мысль — а что если нужно всего лишь проснуться? Он собрал все силы и послал самому себе приказ: 

— Проснись от иллюзии. Проснись от мира!

И пробудился. Теперь ему казалось смешным то, как он пытался найти выход из вселенной, двигаясь внутри нее. Окружающий мир был настоящим — сейчас-то Жан-Люк это сознавал. Но реальность оказалась вовсе не такой прочной, как он всегда предполагал. Что тогда говорил Кью? Вероятности? Да, так и есть. Вся жизнь Жан-Люка, его работа, его интересы, вся команда «Энтерпрайза», Федерация планет, человечество, все существа, жившие во вселенной, да и сама вселенная тоже были всего лишь самым вероятным развитием сюжета, самым распространенным в мультивселенной течением истории. Принять жизнь за реальность, за единственно возможный ход событий можно было, только полностью погрузившись в нее, приняв, как данность, позволив течению себя унести. 

Все, что раньше волновало Жан-Люка, казалось теперь поразительно скучным и нелепым — как нудный сон, который все тянется, а пробудиться от него никак не выходит.

— Но зачем вообще на это смотреть? — спросил Жан-Люк сам себя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы перестали?

— Нам закрыть глаза?

Жан-Люк вначале удивился нелогичности слов — ведь для того, чтобы перестать смотреть сон, нужно открыть глаза, а не наоборот. И только потом резко обернулся, осознав, что больше не один. К тому же он снова находился в физическом теле — совершенно обычном, человеческом, ограниченном во времени и пространстве. На нем даже была форма Звездного флота. Перед Жан-Люком, в огромных золоченых креслах, больше всего похожих на троны, восседало трое. Жан-Люк не видел их прежде, но сразу же догадался, кто перед ним — потому, что костюмы на них были точно такие же, как у Кью во время суда над человечеством.

— Вы — кью? — спросил он.

— А ты в кью-континууме, — ответила женщина с суровым немолодым лицом, сидевшая посередине.

— Но… как я здесь оказался? — Жан-Люк напрягся, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит, но не смог. Его сила все еще была с ним, он это чувствовал, но ее не хватало для познания того места, где он очутился.

— Твои способности ограничены известной человечеству вселенной, — пояснила женщина. — А мы сейчас за ее пределами. Ты используешь силу, полученную от пульта игрушки, которую миллионы лет назад создал Кью. К счастью, у него хватило ума ограничить его действие. Самое большее, на что хватает силы устройства — показать природу мультивселенной.

— И то, что за ее пределами существуем мы. Но нас увидеть удается не каждому — я удивлен, что ты смог это сделать, — добавил круглолицый мужчина, сидящий справа.

— Но ведь я видел, как устроена вселенная. Я смог познать все — все, а не только аномалию. 

— Тебя смущает то, что пульт должен действовать только внутри игрушки? В случае физического воздействия так и есть. Но действие — одно, а понимание — совсем другое. 

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул: 

— Но что вы хотели сказать, когда предложили закрыть глаза?

Заговорил третий кью, выглядящий как молодой утонченный мужчина:

— Вселенная существует до тех пор, пока за ней наблюдают. И если ты считаешь ее скучной и бесполезной, мы можем перестать на нее смотреть. 

— И тогда она исчезнет?

— Не совсем. Она просто будет и существовать, и не существовать одновременно. Конечно, предложение относится только к той реальности, в которой живешь ты. В мультивселенной огромное множество вероятностей, бесконечное количество веток истории. И разумеется, мы не собираемся закрывать глаза на все. Но одну можем убрать безо всяких последствий — существует множество подобных ей, практически не отличающихся друг от друга.

Так вот почему Кью так отчаянно скучал — наблюдать за жалкими потугами жизни существовать в миллиардах похожих вариаций и правда было невесело. Жан-Люк задумчиво нахмурился. Но нет, Кью скучал далеко не всегда. Зачастую он проявлял к происходящему живой интерес. Но как такое могло быть? Не означало ли это, что Жан-Люк что-то упускает? К тому же, он помнил, что еще несколько минут (а может, миллионов лет) назад он и сам не считал вселенную занудной и не стоящей внимания. Тогда жизнь казалась ему увлекательной — и даже более чем. Тогда он переживал за происходящее, боролся и хотел влиять на события. Не означало ли это, что он просто замахнулся на слишком большой кусок пирога? Ведь Жан-Люк с самого начала знал, что распоряжаться силой кью — дело опасное. Разве мог человек познать вселенную до конца, а познав, правильно истолковать? В какой момент он позволил себе увлечься?

— Нет, я вовсе не хочу, чтобы вы закрывали глаза, — сказал он твердо, решив довериться суждениям самого себя из прошлого. Наверняка у него были причины увлеченно участвовать в жизни вселенной, просто сейчас он о них забыл.

— Вот и хорошо. Кью расстроился бы, если бы ты решил отказаться от собственного мира. Твоя вероятность нравится ему больше всего. 

—А теперь отправляйся обратно и проследи там за Кью. Мы на тебя полагаемся.

— Я должен за ним проследить? — воскликнул Жан-Люк наполовину удивленно, наполовину возмущенно, и почувствовал, что снова нематериален. 

А затем он начал сжиматься. Все новые знания, все понимание сути вещей утекало сквозь его нематериальные пальцы, стремительно усыхающие до микроскопических (в масштабах вселенной) размеров. Жан-Люк чувствовал, что с каждым потерянным сантиметром исчезает и осознание. Он лихорадочно пытался сохранить в памяти хоть что-то важное; что-то, что сможет пригодиться, когда он вернется. Но сейчас он даже не помнил, какие ценности и идеалы были ему близки, пока он был обычным человеком. Он уменьшался с чудовищным ускорением, пока не достиг стандартного человеческого размера и не оказался ограничен собственным телом. А затем, с громким хлопком, все вокруг исчезло.


	10. Chapter 10

Жан-Люк лежал на холодном полу, а над ним нависала чья-то тень. Он с трудом поднял голову. Оба Кью сидели рядом на корточках и смотрели на него с совершенно одинаковым выражением. Жан-Люк все еще не очень понимал человеческие эмоции, но ему показалось, что на их лицах написано скорее сочувствие и волнение, чем злость или превосходство. Как ни странно, шар все еще был в руках у Жан-Люка — ни один из Кью не попытался его отобрать. Возможно, они попросту не успели — теперь Жан-Люк понимал, что все произошло очень быстро. Он проверил, действует ли сила пульта, а затем мысленно осмотрел свое тело и починил то, что успело сломаться за время его сумасшедшего поиска истины. Затем Жан-Люк сотворил из воздуха стопку бумаги, чернильницу, гусиное перо и начал лихорадочно записывать те обрывки знаний, которые все еще оставались с ним.

— Жан-Люк, ты в порядке? — спросил Кью из настоящего. Он все еще выглядел обеспокоенным. — Что произошло? Ты что, попытался проверить, реальна ли вселенная? А не легче ли было просто прочитать мысли малыша Кью — ведь он-то точно знает, настоящий он или нет!

— Он мог оказаться частью моей психики, — возразил Жан-Люк, продолжая писать. — Именно так я тогда и думал. И погоди, не мешай. 

— Но что ты пишешь? — спросил второй Кью, заглядывая через плечо.

— И почему пером? Жан-Люк, ты все еще обладаешь внутри аномалии силой кью, но не придумал ничего лучше, чем воспользоваться пером и бумагой?

— Признаться, я не удивлен. Весь так называемый «лоск» так называемой «цивилизации» слетел с него за секунду, стоило привычным условиям поменяться. Уверен, скоро он начнет есть сырое мясо и поклоняться богам. Или вообще уйдет в лес и будет жить на деревьях. 

— Умоляю! Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что он не сделает ничего подобного, Кью. Но Жан-Люк, перо и правда смотрится смешно, — старший Кью фыркнул.

— Помолчите, оба, вы отвлекаете. А иначе лишу вас возможности говорить, — пригрозил Жан-Люк. Конечно, с пером он напутал — просто в первые секунды возвращения человеческий прогресс все еще казался ему столь незначительным, а века — летящими так быстро, что выбор инструмента не имел никакого значения. 

Оба Кью послушно заткнулись и теперь молча заглядывали ему через плечо. Одни исписанный лист бумаги упал на пол с колен Жан-Люка, и старший Кью его поднял.

— Не знал, что тебя так заинтересовали андорианские черви! — воскликнул он с удивлением. — Это твое новое хобби? Верное решение — оно всяко будет интереснее археологии! 

— О чем ты? — спросил Жан-Люк, не прекращая строчить.

— «Молодняк сбивается в огромные колонии, по тысяче особей или более, и движется в сторону водоема, где будет проходить ежегодное спаривание», — зачитал Кью.

Жан-Люк остановился и непонимающе взглянул на исписанную бумагу. «Разведение андорианских червей представляется почти невозможным без создания соответствующего климата…», прочитал он. «Средняя продолжительность жизни червя при надлежащем уходе и полноценном питании — сто пять с половиной лет. Некоторым заводчикам удавалось продлить ее до ста пятнадцати…» Неужели все, что ему удалось запомнить, касалось только андорианских червей? Почему это вдруг показалось ему таким важным? Жан-Люк смутно припоминал, что до того, как попасть в аномалию, червей упоминал Кью. Тогда Жан-Люка это сильно задело. Наверное, поэтому мысль о них и застряла у него в голове. Он разочарованно выронил перо и бумагу. 

— Ну что, с червями покончено? — спросил младший Кью, поднимаясь. — Можем мы уже заняться важными вещами? Пикард, ты ничего не забыл?

— О чем ты? — Жан-Люк тоже встал. 

— О том, что пора бы вернуть мне мою силу. Теперь-то ты можешь заняться мной?

Жан-Люк нехотя кивнул. Кью был прав. Никаких причин и дальше сохранять существующее положение вещей не было. Он обхватил шар обеими руками и разом поменял настройки для всех существ, находящихся внутри аномалии. И тут же почувствовал себя маленьким и слабым — то есть, обычным человеком. После событий сегодняшнего дня это ощущение успокаивало.

—А-а-а, — протянули оба Кью с совершенно одинаковой интонацией. — Так намного лучше!

Затем они молча уставились друг на друга, будто вступив в беззвучный диалог. Жан-Люка они полностью игнорировали, и он воспользовался паузой, чтобы подойти к собственному телу, все еще лежавшему на полу. То выглядело одиноким и жалким. 

— Я никогда не опускался до того, чтобы общаться с людьми! — вдруг заговорил вслух Кью из прошлого.

—Попробуй как-нибудь, узнаешь много нового, — предложил старший Кью покровительственным тоном.

— Много нового? Да ты совершенно сошел с ума! 

Жан-Люк обернулся в их сторону.

— Может быть, вы уже займетесь делом, Кью! — воскликнул он. — Вместо того, чтобы устраивать бесполезные перепалки!

Как ни странно, оба послушно замолчали. 

— Ну ладно, — наконец, сказал Кью из прошлого таким тоном, будто соглашался на чудовищную уступку. — Я разберусь с прошлым, а будущее оставлю тебе, Кью. 

— Разумный поступок. Впрочем, от себя я другого и не ожидал, — ответил старший. — Я всегда был мудр не по годам! Ну, пока! Надеюсь, больше мы не увидимся!

— Подожди, не торопи меня. До того, как уйти, я должен еще кое-что сделать. Мы с Жан-Люком договаривались, что решение о его спасении приму я. Ты же не думаешь, что я нарушу договор?

Кью из будущего нахмурился:

— И что ты собираешься сделать?

— А почему это тебя так волнует?

—Ты мог бы не отвечать вопросом на вопрос?

— А ты?

—Хватит! — Жан-Люк начинал чувствовать, что два Кью в одном помещении — это слишком. — Пусть Кью из прошлого примет решение. Я и правда обещал, что моей судьбой распорядится он. — Жан-Люк посмотрел на младшего Кью. — Я помог тебе спастись из аномалии. Теперь моя судьба в твоих руках.

Кью уставился на него.

—И как я поступлю, по твоему мнению? — спросил он, подходя вплотную. 

Жан-Люк твердо посмотрел Кью в глаза. Взгляд у того был проницательный и холодный, но ярости или злости в нем не чувствовалось. 

— Я надеюсь, что после событий сегодняшнего дня, твое мнение о человечестве в целом и обо мне лично стало немного лучше.

Кью усмехнулся:

— Разве что чуть-чуть, — сказал он и щелкнул пальцами, чтобы исчезнуть во вспышке яркого света.

Жан-Люк вдруг почувствовал себя… по-другому. Ракурс сменился. Теперь Жан-Люк видел не двух Кью, а трещину в полу. Он осторожно сел, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Кажется, он снова был в своем обычном теле — в котором первоначально попал в аномалию. Оно было в полном порядке: никаких следов пыток, никакой боли. Он даже усталости, и той не чувствовал. Жан-Люк легко поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Более молодая версия его самого пропала, исчезла вместе с Кью. Как надеялся Жан-Люк, чтобы отправиться в прошлое — ведь, как он теперь понимал, то было его настоящее тело, которое Кью позаимствовал на время у самого Жан-Люка в прошлом.

Оставшийся Кью вздохнул.

— Ну наконец-то он убрался! Как же он раздражает, ты не представляешь! — сказал он с театральным облегчением.

— Очень хорошо представляю, — пробормотал себе под нос Жан-Люк. 

Кью бросил на него негодующий взгляд, будто собираясь возразить, но вместо этого расхохотался.

— Ну ладно, мне тоже лучше побыстрее привести здесь все в порядок, — сказал он, готовясь щелкнуть пальцами. — До свидания, mon capitaine! Еще увидимся!

— Подожди! — воскликнул Жан-Люк. 

— Да? — Кью заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— Что ты сделаешь с анами?

— А почему тебя это волнует?

— Одна из них, Ии, не хотела участвовать в пытках. Остальные заставили ее.

Взгляд Кью стал жестким и холодным:

— И что ты предлагаешь? Отпустить ее на все четыре стороны, потому что она осознала свою ошибку? Судить тех, кто нарушает порядок во вселенной — моя работа, Жан-Люк. — Кью исчез и снова возник за его спиной. —Я, как представитель континуума, обязан следить за тем, чтобы все шло, как должно. 

— А как же борг, Кью? Как же доминион и основатели? Я что-то не видел, чтобы континуум вмешивался в их судьбу, — спросил Жан-Люк, стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон. 

Кью обошел Жан-Люка, снова оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, и встал так близко, что Жан-Люк почувствовал горячее дыхание на лбу.

— Но я не обязан решать за человечество его проблемы. Согласись — то, что хорошо для людей, может быть плохо для вселенной в целом, и наоборот. Тебе не приходило в голову, что мой долг кью заключается в том, чтобы спасти борга от человечества?

— Возможно, мне и не понять истинных целей континуума…

— Не «возможно», а точно. Так что смирись со своею ограниченностью и не лезь в сферы, слишком сложные для человека.

Кью щелкнул пальцами и Жан-Люк приготовился к тому, что сейчас окажется совсем не там, где был. Так и произошло. Он вдруг обнаружил, что сидит на месте пилота в знакомом шаттле.

— Капитан, что произошло? — это был голос Райкера. — На секунду мы потеряли с вами связь, а затем аномалия исчезла. И… мы получаем от вашего шаттла сигнал борга.

—Какая сейчас звездная дата, первый?

— Пять-три-ноль-один-ноль.

— А время?

— Десять ноль-ноль. 

Жан-Люк облегченно вздохнул. Он вернулся к началу — в тот самый день и час, когда отправился в шаттле к аномалии.

— Я расскажу все, когда поднимусь на борт, — ответил он. — Думаю, что история получится длинной. И, просто из интереса — на «Энтерпрайзе» есть тахионные пушки?

— Нет, капитан. А должны быть? 

— Трудно сказать, первый. Поговорим после моего возвращения.


	11. Chapter 11

Повторять свой рассказ Жан-Люку пришлось не раз — но только после того, как из его мозга извлекли нанитов.

— Я не знаю, остались ли они незамеченными в прошлый раз, или же их добавил Кью, — объяснила Беверли после операции. 

—Возможно, Кью просто немного изменил их функции — чтобы я мог посылать сигнал, а не только получать.

—Но зачем это было ему нужно?

—Кью точно знал, когда аномалия попадет в момент нашей с ним встречи у станции «Фарпойнт» — ведь он уже пережил эти события в прошлом. Сигнал нужен был, чтобы привлечь внимание Кью из того времени. Во всяком случае, такова моя теория. Сигнал дал ему лазейку, приоткрыл аномалию, позволяя заглянуть внутрь — а мне дал возможность попросить о помощи.

***

После операции не прошло и двух дней, а Жан-Люк уже отчитался командованию по дальней связи, составил подробный рапорт, а затем отправился в штаб Звездного флота, чтобы сделать личный доклад. Последний, как в кошмарном сне, превратился в бесконечную череду неформальных встреч, полуформальных бесед и официальных совещаний. 

— Моя версия событий такова: из-за тахионного излучения аномалия стала перемещаться не только в пространстве, но и во времени, — докладывал Жан-Люк перед десятком седых и важных адмиралов, чувствуя себя юнцом на экзамене. — В результате внутрь попал куб борга из будущего, и аномалия начала пропускать наружу сигнал дронов.

— У вас есть догадки, почему?

— Да, и я о них уже рассказывал. Но могу повторить, — он сухо улыбнулся. — Аномалия — старая игрушка Кью. Но что она делает? Зачем всемогущему существу создавать объект, внутри которого любой может регулировать как физические, так и ментальные способности по своему усмотрению? Вероятно, чтобы испытать на себе жизнь без всемогущества. Попробовать, каково это — не иметь силы кью. Побывать на месте низшей формы жизни, на время ограничив свои способности. Посмотреть, как в такой ситуации будут действовать другие — ведь Кью сделал аномалию привлекательной для определенного склада характера. 

— Значит, он хотел найти партнеров для игры?

— Такова моя версия. Согласитесь, что такие эксперименты безопаснее проводить в контролируемых условиях и в ограниченном пространстве. Думаю, можно смело предположить, что он сделал аномалию безопасной для тех, кто находится внутри — Кью не кажется мне существом, готовым рисковать своей жизнью ради развлечения. Он и сам упоминал о невозможности нанести опасные телесные повреждения внутри аномалии. Но для дронов их связь с коллективом жизненно важна. Можно ли разорвать ее, не навредив? Я в этом сомневаюсь. А значит, аномалии пришлось ради борга поступиться непроницаемостью, обеспечить возможность связи.

— Но мы ловили только сигнал из аномалии, коллектив так и не ответил.

— Возможно, мы просто не засекли ответ. Из-за прыжков во времени борг мог получить его в другом веке — в глубоком прошлом, например. Все это есть в моем письменном отчете.

— Мы его видели. Не отвлекайтесь, капитан Пикард. 

— Итак, насколько я понимаю, цепочка событий такова: куб попадает внутрь аномалии и той приходится измениться, чтобы выпускать наружу сигнал. Послание ловит борг. Вряд ли коллектив принял бы решение отправиться на спасение двух десятков дронов, если бы не знал, что те из будущего. Уверен, что все дело в технологиях, которые борг желал заполучить. Меня вызвали на Землю, так что я был как раз в нужном месте и времени, чтобы отправиться исследовать аномалию. А дальше произошло то, о чем вы все прекрасно знаете — мы с Кью оказались внутри и смогли вернуть ему контроль. 

— Кью хотел, чтобы в аномалии оказались именно вы? Но как раз в вашем отчете написано, что он многократно вас отговаривал.

— Я не уверен, зачем он это делал. В аномалии побывал Кью из прошлого, а значит, Кью из будущего должен был все помнить. Он знал, что таково самое вероятное развитие событий. Наверное, он просто слишком хорошо знал, что испытает внутри, и не хотел повторения, но в то же время понимал, что события должны произойти именно так, и никак иначе. Или же он решил применить обратную психологию — его слова иногда вызывают у меня… дух противоречия, — Жан-Люк смущенно улыбнулся. — Если подумать, то выходит, что если бы не его заявление о неспособности человечества — и лично моей — решить загадку, я вообще не отправился бы к аномалии в шаттле.

У Жан-Люка была еще одна смутная догадка о мотивах Кью, которая была связана с тем, что тот сказал когда-то о будущем человечества. Но она казалась настолько дикой, что докладывать о ней Жан-Люк не собирался.

— Хорошо, капитан Пикард, вы можете быть свободны. Если нам потребуется еще что-нибудь уточнить, мы вас вызовем.

— Не сомневаюсь.

***

Затем пришла очередь врачей и психологов, и разговоров с ними Жан-Люк наелся на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Так тщательно его психику не изучали даже после ассимиляции боргом. Командование можно было понять — Жан-Люк на время получил способности, намного превышающие человеческие, а к таким вещам в штабе относились с большой опаской. Звездный флот умел учиться на своих ошибках, а история Гари Митчелла давно уже стала хрестоматийным примером. На совещаниях Жан-Люк просто скучал, как заведенный пересказывая одно и тоже. На сеансах психоанализа сохранять спокойствие с каждым разом становилось все труднее. 

Психологов было три. Первый — Сорк, вулканец, как это ни странно, доставил Жан-Люку меньше всего неприятностей. 

— Я могу предложить вам традиционный для людей формат — разговоры, и тогда вам придется пройти около двадцати сеансов. Или же мы применим слияние разумов, — сухо заявил он, не удосужившись даже поприветствовать Жан-Люка.

— И сколько раз мне нужно будет прийти к вам, если я выберу слияние?

— Сегодняшней встречи хватит, — Сорк поднял одну бровь.

— Тогда я предпочту мелдинг, — решительно заявил Жан-Люк. 

На все ушло полчаса. 

— Вам уже доводилось проводить вулканское слияние разумов раньше, — только и сказал Сорк, закончив.

—Да, с Сареком, а затем с его сыном, Споком.

— У них, должно быть, интересные умы, — почти мечтательно заметил Сорк, внося в файл Жан-Люка краткую запись. — Это все.

— Но… каково ваше заключение?

— Я не нашел ничего, выходящего за рамки допустимого. Обычное неупорядоченное сознание без признаков борговского влияния или необычных способностей. Вы ограничены ровно настолько, насколько это уместно для человека, — вулканец сделал краткую паузу, будто сомневаясь, продолжать ли. — Должен отметить еще кое-что. Вы разочарованы тем, что наконец-то начали догадываться — в вас не заинтересовано существо высшего порядка. Для человека, в самой природе которого заложена склонность к антропоцентризму, это большой прогресс.

—Спасибо, — с сомнением сказал Жан-Люк, выходя из кабинета.

—На вашем месте я бы счел это удачей, а не поводом для разочарования. Кью кажется мне на редкость неприятным созданием, — бросил ему вслед Сорк.

Жан-Люк был уверен, что Кью сказал бы о вулканце то же самое.

С оставшимися двумя психологами все оказалось далеко не так просто. Оба они были людьми, и потому заставляли Жан-Люка говорить: пересказывать каждую деталь, анализировать каждую эмоцию, каждое желание и ощущение. После встреч с ними Жан-Люк чувствовал себя выжатым, как лимон.

Однако, нужно было признать — хоть сеансы и были утомительными донельзя, они помогли Жан-Люку сформулировать те вопросы о Кью, которые у него накопились.

Что Кью думал о людях и о самом Жан-Люке? Раньше, до истории с аномалией, он самодовольно полагал, что представляет для Кью интерес. Если у Жан-Люка и были сомнения, то их развеял доклад Кэтрин Дженуэй. Читая отчет, он поразился тому, насколько ее взаимодействие с Кью не походило на его собственный опыт. Кью обращался с ней почти как с равной. Ее рассказ о путешествии в кью-континуум вызвал у Жан-Люка смутную зависть, ведь ему Кью никогда не предлагал ничего подобного. Однако, отложив доклад, Жан-Люк задумался. Очевидно было, что Кью сильно изменился — или же продемонстрировал адмиралу Дженуэй те свои стороны, которые раньше скрывал от людей. Но почему? Жан-Люку хотелось думать, что это произошло и под его влиянием тоже. Именно взаимодействие с «Энтерпрайзом» и, как бы самодовольно это ни звучало, его капитаном, заставило Кью по-новому взглянуть на человечество. 

Но затем Кью прикоснулся к разуму Жан-Люка. Он запомнил ощущение собственной ничтожности и незначительности, которое испытал в тот момент. Никакого личного интереса со стороны Кью существовать попросту не могло. Раньше Жан-Люк полагал, что все дело в умении людей меняться — кью-континуум такой способностью не обладал, ведь его обитателям не нужно было подстраиваться под обстоятельства; это ситуации приходилось прогибаться под кью, а не наоборот. Но теперь Жан-Люк осознал кое-что — единственная причина, по которой кью не менялись, заключалась в том, что им попросту некуда было расти. Если для человека поменять цвет неба с голубого на красный было достижением, то для кью — легко выполнимой прихотью. Если человеку, чтобы преодолеть собственные косность и заблуждения, нужно было приложить массу усилий, любой кью мог избавиться от предрассудков за секунду. Да, обитатели континуума иногда все равно заблуждались, но теперь Жан-Люк был практически уверен — они поступали так по собственной воле. Нельзя быть правым всегда и не умереть от скуки.

Кью создал свою игрушку, аномалию, чтобы сделать существование чуть менее совершенным и управляемым, добиться непредсказуемости. Но не означало ли это, что и в жизни он следовал тем же принципам? Но зачем тогда ему нужен был Жан-Люк? Чтобы Кью мог опосредованно, наблюдая за человеческой жизнью, получить опыт существования, в котором есть место опасности?

Подумать только, а ведь Жан-Люк даже наивно предполагал, что интерес Кью может быть сексуальным! Глупо было настолько обманываться, приписывая совершенно не похожему на человека созданию антропоморфные черты. Осознание этого наполняло Жан-Люка разочарованием — будто бы он лишился невероятной возможности (которой, конечно, никогда не собирался воспользоваться). 

Нет, что-то все равно не сходилось. Жан-Люк ощущал противоречие между тем, что наблюдал на своем, человеческом, уровне, и тем, что ему подсказывала логика. Кью отправился в аномалию за ним следом, если и не рискуя собственной жизнью, то зная, что обрекает себя на массу неприятных испытаний. Но пошел бы Кью на пытки только из желания сделать свою жизнь чуть менее однообразной? Вряд ли. Для него этот поступок слишком далеко выходил за рамки обычного.

Никогда еще Жан-Люк не чувствовал себя настолько слепым. От хобота слона он перешел к ноге, и теперь ощупывал ее, пытаясь определить, что перед ним за животное, но картина до сих пор не складывалась. Как присоединить хобот к ноге, он не знал.


	12. Chapter 12

Обратно на «Энтерпрайз» Жан-Люк вернулся через две с половиной недели. Шагая по привычным одинаковым коридорам, слушая приглушенный гул двигателей, он наконец-то почувствовал себя дома. После бесконечных рапортов и отчетов, после непрекращающегося психоанализа, он был готов отправиться на любое задание — даже самое скучное — лишь бы больше не покидать корабля. 

Скорой встречи с Кью Жан-Люк не ждал — у того не было обыкновения навещать его после завершения событий, чтобы все обсудить их или растолковать то, что так и осталось невыясненным. Однако на этот раз Кью изменил своим привычкам. 

Вернувшись в каюту под вечер второго дня, Жан-Люк застал Кью лежащим на своей кровати. Тот, как всегда, выглядел так, будто имел полное право здесь находиться: вальяжно раскинулся на покрывале, подложив руки под голову и закинув одну ногу на другую. Будь на месте Кью кто-нибудь другой, Жан-Люк счел бы позу вызывающей. 

— Кью, —Жан-Люк не знал, что сказать, и поэтому ограничился именем.

— Жан-Люк, — незваный гость приподнял голову, чтобы бросить на него ироничный взгляд. — Какими судьбами? Я-то думал, что ты все еще на Земле — докладываешь обо мне очередному адмиралу.

Жал-Люк устало опустился на стул — самый дальний от кровати. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросил он. 

Кью вскочил одним молниеносным движением и начал расхаживать по каюте, будто не в силах устоять на месте из-за переполняющей энергии. 

— Я чувствую, что задолжал тебе ответы. Нам давно уже пора выяснить все до конца. Проговорить все недосказанное, как рекомендует дорогая эмпатичная Трой. Высказать все, что осталось тайным, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — Кью скабрезно подмигнул. — Так что не стесняйся, спрашивай! Я готов рассказать все!

— Вот как! — Жан-Люк растерялся. Он-то был уверен, что Кью здесь по прямо противоположному поводу — потому что считает Жан-Люка своим должником. А оказалось, что настал момент истины. Но проблема заключалась в том, что Жан-Люк не был уверен, хочет ли выяснить все до конца. Да, многое в их отношениях с Кью оставалось загадкой, но не лучше ли было оставить все как есть, вместо того, чтобы получить подтверждение своей незначительности? Готов ли он к прямому разговору с Кью? Нет, еще нет.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кью удивленно поинтересовался:

—Неужели у тебя не осталось вопросов? Я видел отчет о произошедшем — там страшная путаница! Кстати, и стиль тоже оставляет желать лучшего — пишешь ты даже зануднее, чем Кэти.

— Я не уверен, с чего начать. И на какие из вопросов ты ответишь.

— А ты проверь, — Кью пожал плечами. 

— Ну хорошо, — Жан-Люк задумался. — Зачем ты сделал аномалию? — поинтересовался он нейтральным тоном.

Кью закатил глаза и театрально вздохнул:

— Тебя и правда это волнует? Ты верно написал в своем скучном докладе — я просто хотел поставить самого себя в условия, невозможные за рамками игрушки. Хотел посмотреть, каково это, быть материальным беспомощным существом, зависящим от физического тела. Но мне это быстро наскучило.

— Но почему аномалия… вызывает такие чувства? Почему мы все среагировали на нее так же — почти так же — как на твое появление?

— Это же очевидно, Пикард! Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы внутрь попал тот, кому я не нравлюсь. Его аномалия попросту не привлекла бы; он уж точно ни за что не подлетел бы к ней так близко, как ты, mon capitaine, — Кью ухмыльнулся. — Но ты и правда хочешь обсуждать аномалию? Я-то ожидал от тебя вопросов другого плана!

Кью подошел ближе, и Жан-Люк отодвинулся, стараясь сохранить достоинство: 

— Как ты — я говорю про тебя из прошлого — смог обнаружить меня в аномалии?

— А ты как думаешь? 

— Я думаю, что ты активировал наниты, которые остались у меня в мозгу после плена у борга. Те действовали в качестве трансмитера, передавая сигнал. Для аномалии я был неотличим от борга, так что она свободно выпустила сигнал наружу. 

— Угу.

— Но ведь аны перенастроили мир таким образом, чтобы сделать физические повреждения возможными. Почему же тогда сигнал борга продолжал выходить наружу? 

— По той простой причине, что аны не догадались — эту настройку нужно изменить отдельно.

— Но как ты смог поймать это сигнал? Ты что, отслеживаешь все упоминания о себе во всех временах? 

Кью фыркнул:

— Так вот что ты обо мне думаешь, Пикард? А тебе не приходило в голову, что я просто отслеживаю все сигналы из аномалии?

— Честно говоря, нет, — Жан-Люк смутился. — Но как ты использовал сигнал…

— Зачем тебе это знать? Поверь, если даже я расскажу, человечеству эта информация ничем не поможет. Спроси уже о чем-нибудь поинтереснее!

— Зачем было нужно тахионное излучение?

Кью разочарованно всплеснул руками и сделал к Жан-Люку еще один шаг:

— Для того, чтобы понять это, твоего человеческого умишки вполне достаточно. Спроси уже о главном! Хватит оттягивать неизбежное! 

— Но никакого «главного» нет, — Жан-Люк снова отступил и уперся спиной в перегородку. Кью одним плавным движением сократил расстояние.

— Не пытайся меня обмануть, — он понизил голос до полушепота. — Больше всего тебя волнует, почему я спас тебя из аномалии, верно? И не потому ли это, что я испытываю к тебе… интерес? — И снова в голосе Кью слышалось сексуальное желание. Он так откровенно заигрывал, что пропустить намек можно было только полностью ослепнув и оглохнув. Одной рукой он оперся о стенку и склонился над Жан-Люком, как злодей из старинного фильма над беззащитной красавицей. 

Жан-Люк почувствовал раздражение. Зачем все это? К чему инсинуации, которые ни к чему не ведут? Просто, чтобы выбить почву из-под ног? Но нет, Жан-Люк не собирался пугаться, трепетать и беспомощно хлопать ресницами, как романтическая героиня. Он уперся в грудь Кью рукой, не давая подойти еще ближе:

— Тебе надо поработать над проявлением интереса, Кью. Пока выходит не очень достоверно. Впрочем, и адмирал Дженуэй писала о том же. Ты зря стараешься, я прекрасно знаю, что не представляю для тебя никакой ценности. Я ведь два раза чувствовал прикосновение твоего разума. Этого было достаточно, чтобы все понять. Существо твоего уровня развития не может быть заинтересовано в простом человеке.

— И тебя это злит, не так ли, Жан-Люк? — спросил Кью, наконец-то отступив. — Тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я желал тебя — во всех смыслах. Чтобы я находил человечество — и, главное, тебя — интригующим. Чтобы видел в тебе то, чего не достает мне самому.

— Люди склонны к излишнему антропоцентризму, — вспомнил Жан-Люк слова Сорка. — А я никогда не говорил, что отличаюсь от большинства.

Кью расхохотался — так заливисто, будто услышал лучшую шутку в своей жизни.

— Пикард! Как мало ты понимаешь! — он оборвал смех, вдруг став абсолютно серьезным; на лице у него возникло хищное выражение. Жан-Люку оно совсем не понравилось. — Но раз ты настолько запутался, придется продемонстрировать тебе… наглядно!

— Что ты… — начал Жан-Люк, но закончить не успел.

Кью вжал его в перегородку — не сильно, так что при желании Жан-Люк мог освободиться. Он собрался уже оттолкнуть Кью, но и тело, и разум вдруг наполнило странное ощущение: совершенно непривычное, неописуемое. Оно было тягучим, как мед и золотисто-прозрачным. Жан-Люк снова чувствовал присутствие чего-то огромного и непознаваемого, но на этот раз оно не давило на него, не заставляло признать собственную ничтожность. 

— Я думаю, что двух раз недостаточно, — произнес Кью очень интимным тоном. — Давай попробуем в третий; может быть, получится лучше!

Густая золотая жидкость обтекала Жан-Люка, тонкими струйками проникая сквозь поры, отчего по коже начинали бегать мурашки. Жидкость смешивалась с внутренним озером теплого шоколадного цвета, заполнявшим Жан-Люка. Ничего подобного он никогда не испытывал. Он замер, пораженный странностью происходящего, и почувствовал горячие и реальные губы Кью на своих — их прикосновение было легким, едва заметным. Кью просто дотронулся до его рта и замер, не шевелясь. Жан-Люка захлестнуло возбуждение. Шоколадная жидкость внутри него забурлила, тоже начиная движение. Непонятное ощущение нарастало, становясь откровенно сексуальным. По телу Жан-Люка прошла дрожь, а низ живота начал ныть. 

— Я не собираюсь заниматься с тобою любовью, Кью, — предупредил Жан-Люк. Собственный голос показался ему неубедительным: слишком уж расслабленным и очарованным. — Если ты решил провести эксперимент с человеческой сексуальностью, то найди себе другого подопытного.

— Как раз ты и собираешься заняться со мною «любовью», — Голос Кью был полон притворного возмущения. — Неужели ты думаешь, что возбуждение исходит от меня? Ничего подобного, я всего лишь соединил наши разумы. Мы, кью, переросли примитивные желания миллионы лет назад! Тебе кажется, что происходящее связано с физическим взаимодействием лишь потому, что в человеческой природе его ожидать. 

— Но кто создал ситуацию, в которой человеческая природа заставила меня увидеть сексуальный подтекст? — спросил Жан-Люк. — Уж точно не я.

Кью хмыкнул:

— Тут ты меня подловил. Но в твоих силах все изменить. Просто перестань думать о физическом, только и всего. Переключись на ментальный план!

Легко сказать! Не думай о белом медведе! Жан-Люк не произнес эту мысль вслух, но Кью все равно услышал ее.

— Скорее уж, не думай о том, что ощупываешь пенис слона! — сказал он, с легкостью вытаскивая притчу о мудреце из мыслей Жан-Люка. — Но я и правда всего лишь хочу объяснить. Показать тебе то, чего ты так и не понял. 

И снова зашумели ментальные потоки — шоколадный и янтарный, патока и мед. Золотая жидкость обтекала Жан-Люка, время от времени выпуская отростки, которые прикасались к нему, будто спрашивая разрешения проникнуть внутрь. Жан-Люк неопределенно хмыкнул, сам не понимая, соглашается или протестует. Золотой мед начал вливаться в него, закручиваясь в тысячи крошечных водоворотов, каждый из которых Жан-Люк ощущал всем своим телом. По патоке шла медленная ленивая рябь, от которой подкашивались колени. Жан-Люк закрыл глаза и постарался отвлечься от физических ощущений, сосредоточившись на ментальных. Все это было похоже… похоже на… Он испуганно распахнул глаза, наконец-то поняв, что происходит. Он растворялся, сливался с Кью! Тот внимательно следил за его реакцией и, заметив панику, тут же заговорил:

— Расслабься. — Он чуть отстранился, как на физическом плане, так и на ментальном. — Ты не испытаешь ничего, что тебе навредит или не понравится. Дай мне показать!

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Жан-Люк, все еще не уверенный до конца, что не совершает ошибку.

Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как его тело теряет форму, переходя в жидкую фазу. И снова Жан-Люк был темной тягучей патокой, а Кью — янтарно-золотым медом. Они медленно перетекали друг в друга, образуя завихрения и потоки, смешиваясь и расходясь сотнями ручьев. Золотой жидкости было ощутимо больше, но она не давила, искусно лавируя так, чтобы оставить достаточно места для более медленных и тонких струй патоки. Постепенно движение становилось все более сложным, образуя запутанный трехмерный узор. Жан-Люк теперь ощущал Кью в своей голове, в своем теле, в окружающем пространстве. Он мог чувствовать то же, что Кью, мог думать его мысли, мог видеть его воспоминания, мог стать им.

— Так и почувствуй! Узнай все, что хотел, — Кью произнес это вслух, в миллиметре от его губ, так что Жан-Люк ощутил его горячее дыхание.

Сознание его будто раздвоилось — Жан-Люк продолжал стоять в своей каюте, прислонившись к стене, а Кью прижимался к нему всем телом, но в то же время оба они были жидким двухцветным узором, который переливался из нигде в никуда.

Усилием воли Жан-Люк полностью переключился на тот слой реальности, где чувствовал себя патокой. Желтая жидкость скручивалась водоворотом, в центр которого и нужно было Жан-Люку — он чувствовал, что ответы ждут его именно там. Однако, Жан-Люк не спешил — то ли из упрямства, то ли из все еще не оставивших его опасений, что правда ему не понравится. Он сменил направление и приблизился к тонкому рукаву золотой реки, петлей изогнувшемуся на самом краю странного жидкого мира. Затем Жан-Люк отделил узкий поток самого себя и направил его в мед.

И тут же захлебнулся в воспоминаниях Кью, невероятно древних и совершенно непонятных. Вселенной не было: ни галактик, ни созвездий, ни планет. Вокруг царила пустота, в центре которой белела крохотная точка, которая пульсировала и мигала, то исчезая, то появляясь вновь. Жан-Люк пристально всмотрелся в нее. Чем дольше он разглядывал пятно света, тем яснее понимал — это миллиарды вспышек наслаивались друг на друга, заняв одно и то же пространство. Вероятности, пришла ему в голову чужая мысль. Те самые вероятности, о которых рассказывал Кью. Жан-Люк сосредоточился на одной, и она вдруг раскрылась вокруг него стремительно растущей вселенной. Он отступил, опасаясь, что его заденет одна из звезд, проносящихся мимо. Картина тут же распалась.

— Это всего лишь воспоминание, оно не опасно. Но ты тянешь время, Пикард. Боишься узнать ответ на свой вопрос? — в голосе Кью звучал вызов.

— Ничего подобного! — Жан-Люк решительно повернул к центру.

Золотой поток там двигался особенно стремительно, создавая ощущение опасности. Жан-Люк на мгновенье нерешительно застыл, боясь, что не выдержит скорости, что полностью потеряется внутри.

— Так я и знал, — с притворным разочарованием вздохнул Кью, — ты никогда не реши…

Жан-Люк не дослушал, кинувшись вперед. И тут же новая картина открылась перед ним — на этот раз гораздо более понятная и знакомая. Он видел «Энтерпрайз» — вернее, миллионы «Энтерпрайзов», наслоившихся один на другой, и миллионы Жан-Люков Пикардов на мостике, и единственного Кью, говорившего с ними. Все Жан-Люки были очень похожи, отличаясь лишь мелочами: у одного за поясом был кинжал, один оказался одет в гражданский костюм, а еще у одного он рассмотрел пышную кудрявую шевелюру. Неужели парик? 

— Не воспринимай каждую вероятность по отдельности, не обращай внимания на физическую форму, — посоветовал Кью. — Смотри на общую картину. Давай, я покажу как.

Мед плавно подталкивал патоку, исправляя узор. Жан-Люк перестал сосредотачиваться на деталях и, наконец, увидел. Он — тот он, что в воспоминаниях Кью находился на мостике «Энтерпайза» — состоял из множества вариантов событий, из суммы потенциальных биографий. Некоторые вероятности будущего были банальными: они заканчивались так же, как и у любого другого человека, и мало на что влияли. Но большинство… Жан-Люк не понимал подробностей, не рассматривал частности, но все равно видел, что его жизнь затрагивает огромное количество вещей, существ, выходя даже за пределы изученной вселенной, распространяясь на кью-континуум. Она служила источником множества веток истории, которые иначе бы не возникли. И на Кью Жан-Люк тоже влиял — существенно и явно. Казалось, что он нес в себе потенциал миллиардов новых миров. 

Интересно, а можно ли… Да. Еще не успев толком сформулировать вопрос, он понял, что в состоянии наблюдать мир и другим способом. Жан-Люк сменил режим восприятия и теперь видел всех, кто находился на мостике, в виде звезд с исходящими из них лучами, каждый из которых был потенциальным вариантом реальности. Его собственная звезда была желтым гигантом, на ее фоне другие светила терялись. Жан-Люк переключил внимание на остальных членов экипажа. Уильям Райкер, чья звезда была второй по величине, светился красным. Он создавал совершенно другие миры, влиял на другие события, понял Жан-Люк. Дейта, как это ни странно, казался гораздо меньше. Его звезда была небольшой, а число лучей — ограниченным. Деанна Трой, Ворф светились ярче. 

Жан-Люк посмотрел на Кью. Тот выглядел страннее всего — он будто бы вообще отсутствовал в этом мире, был пятном пустоты, но при этом от него расходилось невероятное количество лучей. Казалось, что Кью одновременно и находится внутри вселенной, влияя на события, и остается снаружи. Он выглядел, как гигантская испускающая свет черная дыра. Теперь Жан-Люк понимал, что следя за событиями извне, Кью видит, к чему приведет каждое его действие, каждый поступок. А знал ли он… Жан-Люк потянулся вперед, чтобы проверить то, что давно уже его интересовало. Борг и так собирался напасть на человечество, осознал он. И Кью знал об этом, когда закинул «Энтерпрайз» на встречу кубу. Это не отменяло того факта, что погибли члены команды, но хотя бы доказывало, что Кью был не настолько безответственным и жестоким, каким временами казался. И жизни погибших не пропали зря. Жан-Люк испытал острое облегчение, лишь сейчас осознав, насколько этот старый вопрос подсознательно его мучил. 

И еще Жан-Люк понял, что именно Кью хотел ему показать. Он видел Жан-Люка не как примитивного гуманоида — вернее, не только как примитивного гуманоида — а как сумму потенциальных возможностей. И сумма эта выходила немаленькой. Все дело было в перспективе. Кью мог воспринимать реальность одновременно несколькими способами, поэтому никакого противоречия между интересом Кью к Жан-Люку и его утверждениями о том, что люди — неразвитый вид, не было. Это был просто разный взгляд на одни и те же вещи.

Жан-Люк снова переключил внимание на самого себя. И все же, что-то в этой картине было не так. Не слишком ли большой звездой он оказался? Как за короткую человеческую жизнь можно повлиять на столь многое? Жан-Люк окинул взглядом странное созвездие, состоящее из членов команды «Энтерпрайза». А что, если посмотреть вот так? Ракурс еще раз изменился. Жан-Люк теперь видел каждого участника воспоминания как линию, ведущую из прошлого в будущее. Вернее, почти каждого. У линии Кью не было ни начала, ни конца, она загибалась лентой Мебиуса, врастая сама в себя бесконечной петлей. А еще у одной линии было четкое начало, но там, где должен был быть обрыв, она просто становилась нечеткой. И эта линия принадлежала Жан-Люку.

Золотая жидкость беспокойно всколыхнулась.

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит выяснять собственное будущее, — Кью подтолкнул его, направляя прочь. — Так ведь можно узнать то, что тебе не понравится.

Жан-Люк не стал спорить и позволил увести себя из желтого потока. Воспоминание тут же исчезло.

— Ну хорошо. Но могу я тогда посмотреть…

Он еще не закончил формулировать мысль, а Кью уже дал ответ:

— О, не стесняйся, Жан-Люк, чувствуй себя как дома! — он рассмеялся, и желтый поток начал скручиваться и извиваться, будто пытаясь произвести впечатление на единственного зрителя. — Ты хочешь узнать, что я чувствую? Прикоснись ко мне и поймешь.

Жан-Люк невольно улыбнулся. Кью оставался Кью, даже когда принимал самые немыслимые формы. А затем Жан-Люк еще раз приблизился к золотой реке, ища удобное место, чтобы войти. Вот, здесь. Он потянулся к потоку. На этот раз не было сцен из прошлого; вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за картинами из чужой жизни, Жан-Люк ощутил эмоции. Несколько секунд он не мог понять, что именно чувствует. Все было слишком странным, совершенно ни на что не похожим. Только теперь Жан-Люк осознал свою ошибку. Подсознательно он всегда продолжал верить — Кью чувствует то же, что и человек. Невероятно могущественный и умный человек, переживания которого отличаются не сутью, а лишь масштабом. Сейчас Жан-Люк видел, насколько заблуждался. У Кью были эмоции, но они были иными по существу. Людьми управляли инстинкты, помогающие виду выживать: заставляющие искать себе партнеров, товарищей, соратников, размножаться и заботиться о потомстве, развиваться и приспосабливаться к меняющемуся миру. А значит, испытывать любовь и дружбу, сотрудничать друг с другом, проявлять сочувствие и заботу о ближнем. Кью, как вид, были полностью лишены чего-либо подобного. Инстинкты им не требовались. Им не нужно было размножаться, помогать друг другу, изменяться. Их существование зависело только от одного — интереса к происходящему. Пока кью были заинтригованы, пока реальность продолжала их удивлять, они жили. Когда интерес полностью исчезал, они находили способ умереть. 

Жан-Люка захлестнула волна нервного возбуждения. Он осторожно потянулся глубже, пытаясь разобраться, что Кью ощущает сейчас. Глубокий интерес, предметом которого служил сам Жан-Люк. Жан-Люк удивлял Кью, интриговал его, надежно привязывая этим к себе и не давая отдалиться. 

—Только не загордись, — насмешливый голос доносился из физического мира, про существование которого Жан-Люк почти забыл. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание на своих губах и открыл глаза. Кью улыбался, и выражение лица у него было непривычно открытым. 

— Очень постараюсь, — ответил Жан-Люк, пытаясь за сухим тоном спрятать потрясение, которое испытал. Он все еще продолжал чувствовать интерес Кью, всепоглощающий и острый. И еще…

— Так значит, мои моральные принципы кажутся тебе привлекательными!

— О чем ты, Пикард?

— Тогда, в аномалии, ты не врал. Тебе искренне интересны мои убеждения, потому что именно они заставляют меня поступать так, а не иначе, и значит, благодаря им я создаю новые миры мультивселенной! Мои моральные принципы влияют на вероятность событий, и это тебя интригует. 

— Ну хорошо, признаю, я не нахожу твои убеждения такими уж отвратительными. Но скажи, Пикард, теперь ты всегда будешь припоминать мне ту минуту слабости? 

— При каждом удобном случае. 

Кью фыркнул, чуть отстранившись, а затем прижался к Жан-Люку всем телом, усилив давление. Тот в очередной раз почувствовал острое возбуждение, и больше не видел причин с ним бороться. Может быть, Кью и не был образцовым гражданином вселенной, но и с хаосом он был связан не так тесно, как казалось на первый взгляд. К тому же, Жан-Люк до сих пор с отчетливой ясностью ощущал, как работают эмоции Кью. В груди у самого Жан-Люка нарастало чувство, которое он не готов был пока назвать. Оно до странности походило на то, что Жан-Люк испытывал в присутствии аномалии.

— Но зачем ты тянул до последнего? Почему только сейчас показал мне все это? — спросил Жан-Люк и тут же понял, что знает ответ. Кью видел все варианты развития событий, а значит, мог выбрать момент, когда его действия с наибольшей вероятностью дадут нужный результат. — Вот почему ты решился отправиться в аномалию вместе со мной! Ты знал, что это в конце концов приведет к сегодняшнему дню! 

— Отличная догадка — для человека, — похвалил его Кью, ухмыльнувшись. — Тебе все еще неплохо удается удерживать мой… интерес. — Последнее слово он произнес таким пошлым тоном, что в другое время Жан-Люк закрыл бы глаза рукой. Но сейчас он был слишком возбужден.

Но захочет ли Кью… Да, пришел ответ. Кью, как вид, не нуждались в сексуальных контактах. Однако, если один из них испытывал к другому существу настолько глубокий интерес, то хотел взаимодействовать с ним всеми возможными и имеющими значение способами. И если для Жан-Люка секс представлял важную часть отношений, то Кью желал и его тоже.

До того Жан-Люк почти не шевелился, пассивно реагируя на действия Кью. Но с каждым моментом ему все сильнее хотелось и самому проявить инициативу. В конце концов, если уж Кью хотел взаимодействия всеми способами, то мог бы не стоять как столб.

Жан-Люк подался вперед и превратил легкое касание губ в полноценный поцелуй. Кью застонал и ответил с такой силой, будто еле дождался этого момента. Жан-Люк физически чувствовал, как абстрактный интеллектуальный интерес Кью трансформируется, превращаясь в телесное желание. Кью будто бы спешно переводил свои желания на понятный человеку язык. Золотая река бурлила, реагируя на происходящее в реальном мире. Означало ли это, что Жан-Люк мог и там… да, именно так. Он снова почувствовал себя медленным темным потоком и скользнул по поверхности меда, интуитивно зная, что это доставит Кью удовольствие. Тот ответил, избавив и себя, и Жан-Люка от одежды. Ракурс сменился. Жан-Люк обнаружил, что больше не стоит, а лежит на собственной кровати. Он провел рукой по горячему бедру Кью, одновременно закручиваясь в спираль вместе с желтым потоком. Кью задрожал и вцепился в зад Жан-Люка так, что под его пальцами наверняка должны были остаться синяки. Язык Кью проскользнул в рот Жан-Люка и начал хаотическое исследование, а золотая река окружила шоколадную, обволакивая, как жидкая фольга. 

Жан-Люк давно уже не чувствовал себя настолько возбужденным. Он провел руками по горячему мягкому животу Кью. Фигура Кью отнюдь не была совершенной, Жан-Люк чувствовал над мышцами легкий слой жира. И хотя обычно ему нравились спортивные тела, в случае с Кью именно несовершенство возбуждало — оно будто бы делало физическую оболочку Кью настоящей, придавало происходящему реальности. Кью снова застонал, и Жан-Люка затопило его возбуждением. Он переставал понимать, где чьи чувства, где чьи тела, где чей поток, откликаясь стонами на прикосновение собственных пальцев к члену Кью, на движение своего языка по его груди. Кью хрипло дышал, а зрачки у него были так расширены, что радужка полностью пропала. То, что Жан-Люк мог доставить удовольствие всемогущему существу, кружило голову. Жан-Люк вжался в Кью всем телом и почувствовал, как на другом плане реальности потоки жидкости извиваются змеями, дрожа и касаясь друг друга. Именно так кью занимаются любовью, понял Жан-Люк. Вернее, занимались когда-то давно, когда такие вещи их интересовали. 

Еще оставались участки золотой реки, до которых Жан-Люк не дотянулся, и он поспешил это сделать. Кью будто засомневался на мгновенье, даже показался испуганным, но затем позволил двигаться дальше. Жан-Люк почувствовал, что ему доверили нечто важное, что это новый уровень проникновения в чужое сознание, интимный и тайный, и застонал в рот Кью, когда его снова захлестнуло волной чужих чувств. 

— Ты раньше не… — он не закончил вопрос, зная, что Кью поймет и так.

— Конечно нет! — голос у Кью охрип. — Разве я позволил бы кому угодно залезть себе в душу?

— А не кому угодно, Кью?

— Не кто угодно лучше бы заткнулся и продолжал делать вот так… да, так! Да!

Реальность перемешалась. Чьи-то пальцы охватывали чей-то член, двигаясь по нему вверх и вниз. Чьи-то руки скользили по разгоряченной коже, изучая чужое тело, а язык слизывал соленые капли пота. Чей-то поток скользил по поверхности жидкости, покрытой возбужденной рябью, вызывая экстаз. Чьи-то желание, удивление, радость, счастье, восторг заполняли их обоих. Жан-Люк полностью потерялся в ощущениях, в чувствах, в эмоциях, не разбирая больше, где кто и кто где. Он только понимал, что еще немного и… 

— А-а, — хрипло выдохнул он двумя ртами, когда его накрыло волной оргазма.

А затем, кажется, он заснул. Трудно было сказать наверняка.


	13. Chapter 13

Проснувшись, Жан-Люк обнаружил себя в своей кровати, под собственным одеялом. Двигатели «Энтерпрайза» привычно гудели. Кью лежал рядом, повернувшись в сторону Жан-Люка и закинув одну руку ему на живот. Как это ни странно, Кью казался спящим — во всяком случае, глаза у него были закрыты.

Жан-Люк всмотрелся в его лицо. Оно казалось не вполне таким, как вчера. Кью выглядел на удивление юным — почти таким же, как при их первой встрече у станции «Фарпойнт». Седые волосы пропали, морщины разгладились, а кожа подтянулась, будто секс с Жан-Люком подействовал, как чудодейственное омолаживающее средство. Если Кью использовал физическое тело, чтобы с его помощью отразить собственное самочувствие и самоощущение, то по всему выходило, что ему понравилось.

Жан-Люк почувствовал неожиданный прилив нежности к существу, с которым провел самую странную ночь в своей жизни. Он провел пальцами по теплой руке, пытаясь на ощупь найти отличия от настоящей человеческой кожи, но физическое тело Кью казалось совершенно обычным. Затем Жан-Люк осторожно убрал с себя руку Кью и поднялся, намереваясь принять душ. Хотя… он чувствовал себя подозрительно чистым, будто уже это сделал. Он тихо хмыкнул. Что ж, удобно!

Вместо того, чтобы направиться в ванную, он накинул халат и пошел к репликатору, чтобы сделать себе чай. Когда он повернулся к столу с чашкой в руках, Кью уже расположился на одном из стульев, откинувшись назад и заложив руки за голову. Он тоже был в халате: почти таком же, как у Жан-Люка, только насыщенного бордового цвета.

Жан-Люк сдержанно улыбнулся. Кью посмотрел на него, подняв бровь. 

Наверное, стоило сделать диалог вербальным.

— Нам надо поговорить, — без предисловий начал Жан-Люк.

Кью закатил глаза.

— Иного я и не ожидал! — заявил он пафосно и отпил из чашки, которой секунду назад у него не было. — Ну хорошо, если настаиваешь. Хотя я, признаться, занялся бы сейчас чем-нибудь более приятным. — Кью окинул Жан-Люка долгим оценивающим взглядом и облизал губы.

Жан-Люк не поддался на провокацию.

— Если уж у нас будут отношения, стоит обсудить правила, — сказал он, садясь и отхлебывая чай. Тот оказался подозрительно хорошим. Жан-Люк ощутил полузабытый вкус — будто заварил настоящие свежие листья вместо того, чтобы реплицировать напиток. 

Кью застонал и театрально схватился за голову, хотя вид у него при этом был довольный:

— Ну хорошо, давай, перечисляй свои правила. Или, может, лучше составишь мне руководство? Только прошу, постарайся уложиться в сто страниц!

И этот выпад Жан-Люк проигнорировал.

— Во-первых, никакого вмешательства в мою работу, в дела корабля и Федерации, — сказал он не терпящим возражений тоном. — Без моего согласия, во всяком случае.

— Ну, это просто. И «Энтерпрайз», и Федерация мне не очень-то интересны. Да и в континууме сейчас творится такой бедлам, что времени на то, чтобы усложнять вам жизнь, у меня практически не останется, — Кью вздохнул. — А во-вторых?

— Во-вторых… — Жан-Люк остановился, поняв, что продолжения не придумал. Наверняка он упускал что-то важное, но сейчас сообразить был не в состоянии. Он чувствовал себя слишком расслабленным. — Ладно, остальное потом.

Кью посмотрел на него с саркастичной улыбкой и вдруг исчез, чтобы снова возникнуть за спиной, положив руки ему на плечи:

— Неужели я был так хорош, что заставил тебя позабыть о правилах и инструкциях? Да так и загордиться можно!

— Ты был не так плох, как я ожидал.

Кью расхохотался. Раньше его громкий смех вызвал бы раздражение, внезапно понял Жан-Люк. А сейчас ему захотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Что же изменилось? Неужели все дело в примитивных человеческих гормонах, из-за которых партнер по постели казался привлекательнее, чем был на самом деле? Нет, скорее, суть была в том, что Жан-Люк больше не ощущал в присутствии Кью напряжения, которое всегда сопровождало их встречи. Неопределенность исчезла — теперь Жан-Люк точно знал, что стоит за словами и поступками Кью. Во всяком случае за теми, которые касались лично его. И подавленное желание, которое он успешно прятал от самого себя (и от Деанны Трой, как он очень надеялся), пропало тоже. 

— Вместо еще одного правила я хотел тебя кое-о-чем спросить. Я так и не понял одной вещи.

— Да? 

— Мы тогда договорились, что ты заменишь суд на испытание в аномалии. Но я до сих пор помню, как искал решение загадки у станции «Фарпойнт». И остальные члены экипажа тоже не забыли— я спрашивал и у Уильяма Райкера, и у Дейты. А значит, наше прошлое осталось прежним. Выходит, ты не сдержал обещание?

Кью смутился, но быстро взял себя в руки:

— Ты разве забыл, что я рассказывал тебе о мультивселенной, Жан-Люк?

— Нет, я прекрасно помню и понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Прошлое неизменно; если я прошел испытание у станции «Фарпойнт», этого уже не переписать. Человеку не переписать. Но кью живут во всех вероятностях одновременно, а значит, ты мог сдержать обещание. Так в чем же дело, Кью?

— Я и сдержал его, — сказал Кью с виноватой улыбкой. — Но не в твоей вселенной.

— Не в моей вселенной?

— Да, —Кью вскочил на ноги и начал быстро ходить взад и вперед, возбужденно жестикулируя. — Я и правда отправился в прошлое, где исправил почти все вероятности, в которых дал тебе обещание.

— Почти все?

— Ну да. Одну я оставил как есть. Этот вариант событий такой редкий, и он почти полностью исчез. Но я не хочу его терять! С тем днем у меня связаны прекрасные воспоминания! Мы так хорошо провели время!

Жан-Люк настороженно посмотрел на Кью, пытаясь понять, шутит ли он. 

— И потому мне пришлось пройти два испытания вместо одного?

— Прости, Жан-Люк. Хочешь, я тебе это компенсирую? — Кью посмотрел на него с очевидным намеком и облизнул губы.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — сказал Жан-Люк, и Кью, явно не ожидавший такой сговорчивости, удивленно на него уставился. — Зачтешь его, если континуум решит еще раз судить человечество.


	14. Epilogue

**Месяц спустя**

Больше всего на свете Жан-Люк хотел, чтобы Беверли не оказалось на месте. Он даже подумывал с помощью компьютера подловить момент, когда она уйдет, и тогда занести свой отчет. Но нет, капитан «Энтерпрайза» не мог опуститься до такой трусости. Это было бы недостойно. 

Жан-Люк сделал перед дверью глубокий вдох и вошел. Конечно же, Беверли была там. Она что-то внимательно читала. 

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Жан-Люк сдержанно. — Я буквально на минуту, не хочу отвлекать от дел. Всего лишь заскочил, чтобы отдать отчет.

— Отчет? — удивилась Беверли. — Какой отчет?

— Вот этот, — Жан-Люк протянул ей падд, — ну, на этом все. Увидимся завтра за завтраком?

Беверли взяла падд и ее брови поползли вверх от удивления.

— «Рапорт о вступлении в долгосрочные партнерские отношения, включающие в себя сексуальное взаимодействие, с представителем инопланетного вида», — прочитала она. — И Жан-Люк, ты в курсе, что тут стоит твое имя?

— Ну да, это же я заполнил форму, — сухо признал он, очень надеясь, что щеки у него полыхают вовсе не так ярко, как ему казалось.

— Вот как, — Беверли посмотрела на Жан-Люка с удивленной улыбкой. — Тогда боюсь, что тебе придется задержаться. По правилам я должна провести обследование.

— Но я думал, что это будет после того, как ты ознакомишься… с этим, — он жестом показал на падд.

— О, я вполне могу ознакомиться с «этим» в твоем присутствии, — жизнерадостно заявила Беверли. — Не вижу причин откладывать.

Жан-Люк тяжело вздохнул, собирая всю свою волю в кулак.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и опустился на краешек стула.

Беверли промотала текст и глаза у нее округлились.

— Жан-Люк, — сдавленно сказала она, — здесь написано, что твой партнер — Кью. 

— Да?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подтвердил это вслух.

— Подтверждаю. 

— Отлично, — в голосе Беверли звучало сомнение. — Но должна сразу предупредить — для партнеров существ, обладающих способностями к ментальному взаимодействию, внушению, контролю над разумом, склонных к насилию и непредсказуемому поведению...

— Дальше можешь не продолжать.

— ...предусмотрен еще и осмотр психолога. 

— Уверен, советник Трой будет с радостью его проведет, — пробормотал Жан-Люк.

— И по правилам я должна осмотреть твоего партнера, — заметила Беверли.

— Он сказал, что будет счастлив зайти на огонек, — обреченно признал Жан-Люк.

— Не уверена, что буду счастлива я, — Беверли задумчиво покачала головой. — К тому же, не вижу смысла в осмотре существа, которое может менять свои физические и ментальные характеристики по желанию. Давай сделаем так — я оставлю часть с вопросами к Кью незаполненной и отошлю отчет командованию, обосновав свое решение воздержаться от этой увлекательной встречи. Конечно, если они решат, что я не права…

— Да, давай так и поступим, — облегченно поддержал ее Жан-Люк. 

— Ну хорошо, тогда начнем. Раздевайся, — сказала Беверли, решительно хватаясь за медицинский трикодер.

***

День показался Жан-Люку бесконечным. Обследование заняло никак не меньше часа, а разговор с советником Трой — еще полтора. А учитывая, что весь сеанс без перерыва Жан-Люк говорил о своих чувствах, отношениях, планах, каждую минуту можно было зачесть за час. В каюту он вернулся абсолютно выдохшимся. Нужно было еще просмотреть отчеты о последней дипломатической миссии, но Жан-Люк решил отложить работу на полчаса. Обычно такие желания его не посещали, но сейчас он хотел только лечь на кровать и бездумно лежать, не делая абсолютно ничего. 

Жан-Люк скинул ботинки и с тяжелым вздохом упал на серые простыни. Те были непривычно скользкими. Он прикоснулся пальцами к ткани. Шелк.

— Кью, — сказал Жан-Люк устало. — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Покажись!

— Я надеялся на более радостное приветствие, mon capitaine, — Кью возник прямо на кровати. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и с любопытством глядел на Жан-Люка внимательными темными глазами.

— Для этого я слишком выжат.

— А я как раз знаю, как помочь тебе отдохнуть, — Кью подался в его сторону, играя бровями.

Это выглядело абсурдно и глупо, и Жан-Люк рассмеялся.

— Но я думал, что мы отправимся в аномалию, — сказал он, внезапно почувствовав себя намного бодрее. — Ведь об этом мы договаривались в прошлый раз, ты не забыл?

— Конечно нет, я ничего и никогда не забываю! Но ты уверен, что не хочешь отложить нашу деловую поездку? — Кью нахмурился, и на его лице отразилось беспокойство. — Ты и правда выглядишь хуже, чем обычно.

— Уверен, — решительно кивнул Жан-Люк. — Я в порядке и хотел бы поскорее покончить с оставшимся делом.

— Ну, тогда приготовься, — Кью поднял руку и щелкнул пальцами.

Жан-Люк ожидал, что они окажутся в аномалии, но вместо этого каюта превратилась в небольшой шаттл странной модели. Жан-Люк огляделся. Он сидел в кресле второго пилота, а место первого занял Кью. На экране гигантской розовой лепешкой кружилась аномалия. Жан-Люк уставился на нее, как на старого друга, и аномалия, будто почувствовав его взгляд, начала меняться. Она распалась на клубок червяков, которые резво скользили с места на место, собираясь в замысловатую кривую фигуру. Фигура, немного поколебавшись, начала менять цвет на желто-оранжевый, и вскоре превратилась в гигантскую золотую статуэтку, которая могла бы послужить призом в какой-нибудь глупой викторине ференгов, если бы не ее размер.

— Ты потеряешь в аномалии свою силу? — спросил Жан-Люк с любопытством. — Поэтому мы не может отправиться сразу туда? Из-за этого нужен шаттл?

— В последний раз я настроил ее так, чтобы у всех внутри возможности были равны, — Кью скорчил рожу. — Так что да, на время я стану таким же беспомощным, как и ты. Однако, это можно будет быстро исправить, — в руке Кью появился знакомый шар. Он протянул его Жан-Люку. — Подержи, ладно? И приготовься, мы летим внутрь.

Жан-Люк взял шар и вдруг заметил, что больше не одет в форму Звездного флота. Теперь на нем был легкомысленный пляжный костюм из коротких шортов и рубашки. Кью переоделся в похожий наряд, только гораздо более цветастый. 

Внезапно Жан-Люку пришла в голову одна догадка.

— Подожди, — он схватил Кью за руку. 

— Да, mon capitaine?

— Если аномалия вызывает ту же реакцию, что и ты сам, то и внешне вы должны быть похожи. Это так? 

— Хочешь сравнить? 

— Если можно.

— Конечно! — Кью самодовольно улыбнулся. Кажется, просьба ему польстила.

Он исчез во вспышке яркого белого света, а аномалия на экране раздвоилась, превратившись в близнецов. Вначале оба они двигались синхронно: одновременно проросли красными лепестками, обернулись грудой металлолома, а после растеклись невнятным полупрозрачным пятном. Но затем правая пошла на обгон. Она начала меняться быстрее и хаотичнее, так что за всеми ее превращениями стало не уследить. В одно мгновенье она казалась липким космическим киселем, а в другое — металлической фигуркой оригами. Жан-Люк чуть не рассмеялся, когда она на несколько секунд приобрела очертания «Энтерпрайза», но только сильно помятого и будто слепленного из пластилина.

— Ну как, можешь ты определить, где аномалия, а где я? —голос Кью звучал со всех сторон одновременно.

— Без труда. Ты справа, — ответил Жан-Люк, спровоцировав своими словами новую череду превращений, настолько быстрых, что вообще перестал что-либо понимать. — Но не мог бы ты немного замедлиться? — Аномалия успокоилась, взяв более спокойный и размеренный темп. — Спасибо. Но это ведь все равно не настоящая твоя форма? 

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я знаю, что континуум не доступен пониманию человека. Об этом писала адмирал Дженуэй. Предполагаю, что это относится и к самим кью.

— Ты прав, — аномалия моргнула и расцвела букетом одуванчиков, а затем начала разноцветно переливаться с места на место, как беспокойное пятно бензина. — Ты не можешь увидеть, как я выгляжу на самом деле. Это форма наиболее полно отражает мою природу в рамках доступного твоему сознанию. Боюсь, от настоящего моего вида твой мозг сломался бы! Ну и, Жан-Люк?

— Что «ну и», Кью?

— Ты мог бы сказать, что восхищен зрелищем. Или что никогда не видел подобной красоты.

—Зрелище и правда… любопытное.

— И это все? — одна из аномалий испарилась, а Кью снова возник на прежнем месте. Он скрестил руки на груди и недовольно надул губы. 

— И заслуживающее внимания, — добавил Жан-Люк.

Кью закатил глаза.

— Ты просто недостаточно развит, чтобы оценить мое величие, — он не удержался и хмыкнул, испортив впечатление от напыщенного тона.

— Ну да, куда уж мне, — Жан-Люк еле сдержал улыбку и в очередной раз с удивлением осознал, что получает удовольствие от их шутливой перепалки. Раньше слова Кью задели бы его, заставили бы занять оборонительную позицию и произнести речь в защиту человечества и самого себя. Но сейчас, когда Жан-Люк точно знал, какие чувства стоят за словами, он не воспринимал их всерьез. — Так мы наконец-то отправимся уже внутрь? Или будем и дальше обсуждать твои невероятные достоинства?

— Но ведь это из-за тебя мы задержались! — возмутился Кью и положил руки на панель управления. Двигатели шаттла загудели громче. — Приготовься, мы войдем внутрь аномалии через пять, четыре, три, две одну секунду!

Реальность моргнула, чтобы смениться знакомым полем с обломками. Вернее, теперь уже с рядами целых, готовых к полету кораблей. Жан-Люк напрягся, ожидая падения, но двигатели шаттла продолжали работать, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Жан-Люк расслабился и огляделся. Он был уверен, что к моменту их с Кью возвращения в аномалии не останется никого из тех, кто застрял внутри. Кораблей и правда стало намного меньше — если раньше они стояли плотными рядами, то сейчас оставшиеся летательные аппараты разделяли заросшие изумрудной травой участки земли. Но здесь все еще было по крайней мере двадцать судов. Жан-Люк огляделся, выискивая взглядом куб борга. К счастью, тот пропал.

— Почему они все еще здесь, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк. — Я думал, что все разлетятся.

— По разным причинам. Во-первых, кораблей было больше, чем выживших — аны сумели неплохо проредить тех, кто застрял в аномалии. Во-вторых, некоторые из уцелевших сочли мою игрушку подходящим домом, — в голосе Кью звучало возмущение. — А некоторые пытаются перенастроить выход из нее таким образом, чтобы оказаться в другом месте и времени. — Он повернулся к Жан-Люку с насмешливой улыбкой. — Не все же так строго блюдут неприкосновенность времени. Есть расы, для которых исследовать другие эпохи и века — отличное развлечение.   
Жан-Люк промолчал, не испытывая никакого желания вступать в спор. Не дождавшись ответа, Кью отвернулся сосредоточился на управлении. 

Они быстро достигли цели. Кью посадил шаттл у самого берега реки. Выйдя наружу, Жан-Люк сразу заметил, что Кью подготовился к сегодняшнему визиту: на песке, у самой воды, стояли два шезлонга под большими разноцветными зонтами для защиты от солнца; между ними расположился столик с кувшином с яркой оранжевой жидкости и двумя бокалами. Обстановка была подозрительно знакомой. Несколько секунд Жан-Люк пытался вспомнить, где уже видел такое, и почему ему кажется, что один раз они уже сидели с Кью на шезлонгах с коктейлями в руках. Тот самый сон! Жан-Люк удивленно огляделся. Тогда он решил, что они на берегу моря, но, может быть, он ошибся? Может быть, ему снилась эта река? И что все это значило? Он хотел было спросить Кью, но передумал. Когда-нибудь он и так все узнает.

— Что мы должны делать? — спросил он. Кью сделал приглашающий жест в сторону шезлонга и сам плюхнулся на соседний. — Надеюсь, ничего ужасного?

— Это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — Кью потянулся за бокалом, чтобы налить себе яркой жидкости. — Сам увидишь. Приготовься, сейчас уже начнется. И постарайся побольше хлопать и свистеть. Я объяснил, что так земляне выражают восторг.

Жан-Люк с недоумением взглянул на Кью. 

— Смотри на реку, а не на меня! — воскликнул тот.

Жан-Люк послушно уставился на поверхность воды, не понимая, что должен увидеть. Река, в прошлый раз бурная и мутная, теперь выглядела гораздо более спокойной. Волнения не было, вода казалась почти прозрачной. И еще что-то темное мелькало под поверхностью. Знакомый бежево-серый плавник возник посреди русла, а затем снова пропал. А затем, без предупреждения, имурианин выскочил из воды в ореоле брызг, на мгновенье завис в воздухе и плюхнулся обратно в реку. Кью с энтузиазмом захлопал.

— Браво! Восхитительно! Чудесно! Никогда не видел ничего подобного! — кричал он. 

Жан-Люк посмотрел на него удивленно. Кью повернулся к нему:

— Ну же! Делай как я! Представление началось!

Жан-Люк несколько раз хлопнул.

— Сильнее, сильнее! 

Скат снова выпрыгнул из воды, а за ним — еще двое. На этот раз перед тем, как плюхнуться в реку, все трое сделали в воздухе по неловкому кувырку. Жан-Люк захлопал изо всех сил.

— Браво! — выкрикнул он под свист Кью. — Браво!

***

Спустя два часа руки у Жан-Люка просто отваливались, а голос охрип. Он подлил себе еще из бокала и залпом выпил приторную жидкость. Возможно, не стоило так налегать на коктейли — Жан-Люк чувствовал в них алкоголь — но от криков у него совершенно пересохло в горле. 

— Скажи, как долго еще мы должны здесь сидеть? — спросил он у Кью, понизив голос до шепота.

Тот взглянул на него, подняв бровь:

— Тебе что, не нравится представление нашего мокрого благодетеля? Но ведь он так старается, Жан-Люк! Ему так редко выпадает шанс продемонстрировать свое искусство здесь, в аномалии! Он так малого просит за наше спасение из бурных вод!

— Мне все нравится, — ответил Жан-Люк мрачно. — Но все же, шоу могло быть и покороче.

Кью громко хмыкнул:

— Уже все, не волнуйся. Нам остается только подойти к артистам и поблагодарить их за чудесное зрелище.

Он вскочил на ноги, и Жан-Люк поднялся следом, чувствуя, что после коктейлей у него немного кружится голова. Да и сам Кью выглядел раскрасневшимся, будто алкоголь подействовал и на него. Вполне вероятно, что так и было — пульт у Жан-Люка Кью так и не забрал.

Пока они шли к реке, Жан-Люк время от времени окидывал Кью оценивающим взглядом, пытаясь понять, почему тот не вернул свои способности внутри аномалии. Никаких причин этому он не видел.

— А теперь постарайся думать о том, как тебе все понравилось, и повосторженней.

Они вошли в ледяную воду по пояс, где три имурианина уже ждали их. Жан-Люк обеими руками прикоснулся к горячей влажной коже и послал всю благодарность и все восхищение, на которые был способен в данный момент.

—Хорошо-хорошо, когда не плохо, отлично! — пришел ему телепатический ответ. — Еще раз потом хорошо-хорошо, приходите!

***

Когда они вылезли на берег, Кью протянул руку за шаром:

— Дай мне пульт, Жан-Люк, — сказал он, с отвращением глядя на свои мокрые шорты. — Я высушу нашу одежду.

Жан-Люк собирался так и поступить, но замялся, задумчиво сжав шар в руках. Он оценивающе оглядел Кью. Нет, у того не было решительно никаких причин остаться на уровне человека — разве что ему это нравилось. Наверняка для всемогущего существа, больше всего в жизни ценящего возможность испытать новые ощущения, такая перемена должна была казаться увлекательной — в контролируемой обстановке, разумеется. И, если уж быть честным с самим собой, Жан-Люка смена положений тоже… интриговала. Он почувствовал горячее давление в груди. 

— В чем дело? — спросил Кью удивленно. — Жан-Люк? 

— Скажи, а в том здании, где находится зал, есть еще и спальня? 

— Конечно. Но что ты задумал? — голос у Кью был настороженным. 

Жан-Люк ничего не ответил, а вместо этого покрепче обхватил шар обеими руками и вызвал стрелку, чтобы повысить собственные способности до нужного уровня.

Затем он мысленным усилием перенес себя и Кью в спальню, в центре которой стояла поразительной величины кровать с балдахином. Обстановка была настолько пафосной, что Жан-Люк чуть не рассмеялся. Интересно, кто здесь поработал оформителем — аны или Кью? Судя по нарочитой нелепости декора, все же последний. Аны не захотели бы показаться смешными, они относились к себе с угрюмой серьезностью — в отличие от Кью. Жан-Люк опустил шар на золоченую резную тумбочку, а затем подошел к кровати и сдернул покрывало.

— Ты меня пугаешь! — сказал Кью, отступая. — Что ты собираешься делать? И почему ты не отдаешь мне пульт? Штаны у меня до сих пор мокрые, ты не забыл?

Жан-Люк шагнул к Кью, вторгаясь в личное пространство:

— Так сними их!

Кью отступил:

— Жан-Люк, объясни уже, что происходит! 

— Я просто вспомнил, что ты не просто так создал аномалию. 

— Ну да, когда-то мне хотелось испытать жизнь в физическом теле. Но я был глуп и молод!

Жан-Люк вплотную приблизился к Кью и провел рукой по его груди:

— Сегодня ты тоже не спешил воспользоваться пультом. Почему бы это, Кью?

Тот нервно вздохнул:

— Ты что, думаешь, что я создал игрушку для того, чтобы предаваться в ней извращенным сексуальным играм? Да мне и в голову бы такое не пришло!

В этом Жан-Люк ему верил. После каждого занятия любовью, после каждого слияния разумов, Жан-Люк узнавал о Кью все больше и больше. Тот никогда раньше не интересовался никем до такой степени, чтобы задуматься о физической близости. Жан-Люк испытывал по этому поводу смешанные чувства — с одной стороны, то, что всемогущее существо выбрало именно его, льстило. А с другой, полная зацикленность Кью на самом себе в прошлом заставляла сомневаться в том, что их отношения к чему-то приведут. Да Жан-Люк и сам пока не был уверен, что хочет прийти туда, куда они могли привести. Впрочем, слишком рано было об этом думать.

— Верю, — сказал он, пролезая руками под рубашку Кью, чтобы прикоснуться к горячей плоти. То есть, к мокрой и замерзшей плоти. Кью ощутимо вздрогнул. — Но неужели ты не хочешь попробовать, каково это — быть на другой стороне баррикад?

Кью посмотрел на Жан-Люка с сомнением и облизнул губы:

— Не думаю, что оно того стоит, — не очень уверенно произнес он. — Человеку никогда не испытать ощущений, доступных кью. Так в чем же тогда смысл? 

Жан-Люк опустил одну руку ниже, обхватывая член Кью сквозь мокрую ткань. Кью застонал и чуть не свалился, чудом удержавшись на подкосившихся ногах.

— А! — только и смог сказать он.

— Ты уверен, что все еще не видишь смысла? — спросил Жан-Люк, начиная расстегивать ширинку на шортах Кью.

Кью шумно вздохнул и застонал.

— Уже не очень, — ответил он хрипло. — Только будь… поаккуратнее! Постарайся ничего не сломать!

***

Ночью Жан-Люк стал свидетелем странного парадокса. Как оказалось, заснуть, обладая при этом всемогуществом кью, было совершенно невозможно. Проворочавшись почти час на скользких шелковых простынях, Жан-Люк в конце концов потянулся за шаром, чтобы вернуться к обычному состоянию. Едва почувствовав себя обычным человеком, он тут же погрузился в сон. Ему привиделись речные скаты, которые давали представление: пролетали через горящие обручи, запрыгивали на цирковые тумбы и усердно хлопали плавниками. После каждого трюка в воздухе раздавались аплодисменты. Жан-Люк не видел тех, кто хлопает, но точно знал, что это весь кью-континуум собрался посмотреть на удивительное зрелище.

Проснулся он на рассвете. Через минуту после того, как Жан-Люк поднялся, Кью подскочил на кровати с тихим вскриком.

—Все в порядке, ты просто спал, — поспешил успокоить его Жан-Люк.

— Вот как? — Кью заметил шар на тумбочке и тут же за ним потянулся. Через секунду он растаял в воздухе и снова возник рядом с Жан-Люком, уже одетый в форму капитана Звездного флота. — И как ты терпишь такое каждую ночь? Я видел всякое!

— Мучают кошмары, Кью? Это, наверное, за ночь проснулась человеческая совесть.

— Ха, очень смешно! Нет, не кошмары, мне даже понравилось. Просто я не мог ничего контролировать, и это было… странно.

— Судя по вчерашнему вечеру, это для тебя только плюс. 

Кью на мгновенье смутился, но тут же взял себя в руки. 

— Не вздумай рассказать об этом одному из этих ваших психологов! В особенности Трой! — Он посмотрел на Жан-Люка с вызовом.

Жан-Люк рассмеялся:

— Не волнуйся, это останется нашей маленькой тайной. 

— Вот и отлично. Ну что, уходим отсюда? Или ты хочешь поставить на мне еще какой-нибудь эксперимент?

Жан-Люк выглянул в окно, на безоблачное голубое небо, в котором кружили черные силуэты и внезапно расхотел улетать отсюда вот так, сразу:

— Давай вначале позавтракаем.

— Как хочешь, — Кью щелкнул пальцами, и рядом с окном возник накрытый стол. — Располагайся.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в молчании. Жан-Люк ел тост с джемом, смотря в окно, а Кью с огромным интересом изучал собственные ногти.

— А чем все закончилось для анов? — наконец, спросил Жан-Люк.

— Беспокоишься о их судьбе? Хочешь выхлопотать помилование? Трое до сих пор здесь — прислуживают в клингонском храме всеобщего раскаяния.

— Всеобщего раскаяния? — Жан-Люк чуть не подавился чаем.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу ничего рассказать тебе о вере клингонов из двадцать седьмого века, не раскрыв при этом будущее, — пожал плечами Кью. 

Ну хорошо, пожалуй, Жан-Люк и сам не хотел знать.

— Но ты сказал, что их здесь только трое?

— Да. Одну я отпустил, порекомендовав больше не связываться с плохой компанией, — признал Кью, исподлобья взглянув на Жан-Люка. — Что наверняка было ошибкой с моей стороны — уверен, что она продолжит в том же духе. Такие существа не меняются.

Жан-Люк задумчиво посмотрел на Кью, раздумывая, не привести ли в качестве аргумента его самого. Если даже Кью изменился, то у Ии точно был шанс. Но нет, это наверняка вызвало бы бурный протест, а спорить настроения у Жан-Люка не было. Он сдержанно улыбнулся и сменил тему:

— Могу я задать еще один вопрос, Кью?

— Конечно! О ком еще ты хочешь спросить? О муравье, которого я случайно раздавил вчера, выходя из шаттла? Еще о чем-нибудь настолько же важном?

— Во время нашего первого слияния разумов я кое-что увидел. Моя жизнь в некоторых вероятностях продолжается там, где должна была бы закончиться.

— И? — вид у Кью вдруг стал настороженный.

— И еще я тут размышлял на досуге и вспомнил наш давний разговор. После второго суда над человечеством ты кое-что сказал —намекнул, что человечеству нужно переключаться с исследований неизученных территорий на познание новых видов существования. «Сам все увидишь», вот что ты сказал. И я и правда увидел — когда пытался проснуться от «иллюзии», — теперь о своей ошибке Жан-Люк вспоминал с некоторым смущением.

— И?

—Этого бы не произошло, если бы я не попал в аномалию. И если бы ты не отправился в нее вместе со мной.

— И?

Жан-Люк пытливо посмотрел Кью в глаза и встретил пронзительно серьезный и нечеловеческий взгляд:

— Эти факты взаимосвязаны? У моей попытки вначале найти границу реальности, а затем проснуться от нее, будут последствия, Кью? Как она повлияет на мое будущее? Именно ради нее ты решил отправиться вместе со мной в аномалию?

Кью поставил на стол чашку с чаем и встал.

— Сам все увидишь, — рассмеялся он и щелкнул пальцами.

Стол исчез, гигантская кровать растаяла, а Жан-Люк вдруг понял, что снова находится в своей каюте — лежит на серых шелковых простынях. Он вздохнул, не вполне понимая, сердиться ему или смеяться.

— Сам все увижу, — пробормотал он себе под нос, поднимаясь на ноги. — Конечно же, чего я еще ожидал? Сам все увижу!


End file.
